<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Medusa's Heir Book I: The Sorcerer's Stone by Luella_Nutella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417491">Medusa's Heir Book I: The Sorcerer's Stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luella_Nutella/pseuds/Luella_Nutella'>Luella_Nutella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Medusa's Heir [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Completed, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luella_Nutella/pseuds/Luella_Nutella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of her parents, Y/n was given to her aunt Clair from her mom’s side of the family. The newly formed family soon moved to America where Y/n would live in until Y/n was 8 years old, they moved back to England and made their home in a neighborhood called Privet Drive, 3 Privet Drive to be more precise. It didn’t take long until the young Y/n and Harry Potter became best friends after helping each other out.<br/>Harry Potter (Various) X Reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Weasley/Reader, Cedric Diggory/Reader, Charlie Weasley/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, Neville Longbottom/Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader, Viktor Krum/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Medusa's Heir [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Vanishing Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know that in this story, the reader has 'snow white' skin, please know that it is changed in the second book moving forward.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Currently, Y/n and Harry were doing homework together before eating dinner. “See if you divide this first then you can subtract your answer.“ Explained the girl to her best friend. </p><p>        “Oh! This makes more sense! Thanks,” </p><p>        “No problem, that was the last question so we're done with your homework.” Y/n stood up and brushes off the dirt before walking with Harry behind her to the kitchen. </p><p>        “Did you guys finish your homework?” Asked her uncle Hisashi.</p><p>        “We did Mr. Akishino.” </p><p>        “Harry, honey, are you going to stay for dinner?” </p><p>        “I'll have to ask my aunt.” Answered the boy, the tall blonde woman said that she'd call his family for permission. </p><p>        “While I call your aunt for permission, go get cleaned up for dinner. Since it's Friday you can sleepover.” Instructed the aunt, Y/n saluted the woman before marching with Harry to the bathroom. </p><p>        “I wonder what we’re going to eat for dinner, any ideas?” </p><p>        “Maybe Chinese, well we’re done cleaning up. Let's go eat.” Y/N and Harry began walking back to the adults.</p><p>        Harry observed Y/n’s long hair swayed behind her. The boy knew about the condition that caused her eyes to be different colors, it was heterochromia. </p><p>        Y/n’s right eye was completely <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f0/19/34/f0193448bd1a2b718b66e6691e698b6a.jpg">liquefied<span class="u"> gold</span></a> color while her left eye was a soul-piercing <a href="https://i.kinja-img.com/gawker-media/image/upload/19dvoeqo0bpi7jpg.jpg"><span class="u">bl</span>ue</a>.</p><p>        What Harry didn’t know was why her hair was also two different colors, her left side was a pastel pink while the right side was a pastel blue. Even Y/n herself didn’t know why she looked like this but at this point, she accepted it as a part of who she was.</p><p>        “Y/N, Harry, it's time for us to go." informed Hisashi “Your aunt is talking to Petunia to see if they can check up on you while we’re away.” Hisashi ruffled Y/N’s hair before collecting his things and quickly making his way towards the car. </p><p>        Claire hung up the phone and turned towards Harry and Y/N, “Sweetie, you’ll be sleeping here tonight but the Dursley’s said that they would take you with them tomorrow to celebrate Dudley’s birthday.” </p><p>        “Claire here’s your ticket. I packed your things so you’re ready to roll,” said Hisashi. </p><p>        “Okay, well we better get going. Harry, please take care of Y/n for us.” Claire and Hisashi kissed Y/n’s head and ruffled Harry’s hair before leaving. </p><p>        “I ordered pizza so that can be your dinner, the money is on the counter. Y/n you know where the cash is, take some with you when you go with the Dursleys. I’ll call you when I get to America,” Claire gave the pre-teens a final wave before leaving.</p><p>        “Looks like we’re having pizza today,” Y/n said cheerfully. </p><p>        “It sucks that you have to go with Dudley tomorrow,” commented Harry the girl nodded. </p><p>        “It’ll be such a pain.” Y/n sighed before adding optimistically “You might be able to come with us if Miss Figs is unavailable.” Harry nodded and took a seat on the couch. </p><p>        “Let’s watch a movie, what movie do you want to watch? What about Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle?” Harry nodded his head vigorously, Y/n inserted the movie and started watching the movie before they were interrupted by the doorbell.</p><p>        “I’ll get it for you since you don’t have your wig and contacts on.” Harry got up and took the money off the counter that the adults had left for them. </p><p>        “Thank you,” Harry gave the money to the pizza deliverer before shutting the door. The duo ate and enjoyed their time together before Harry had to leave back home.</p><p>        Y/n watched as Harry waved goodbye and walked into the Dursleys house, the girl made her way to her bedroom. her bedroom walls were painted pitch black, neon paint was sprinkled across every wall, the Akishino family painted galaxies on using glow in the dark paint. </p><p>        Glow in the dark star stickers was attached to the ceiling, Y/n made <a href="https://static1.squarespace.com/static/51b52c1ee4b0f0ee887cd1e8/58d2728986e6c0e4ce240c38/58d2729de58c6264340ab18c/1490186972726/_DSC8757-3.jpg">cloud lanterns</a> to hang around the room. Y/n’s <a href="https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1R0Z7QVXXXXbDXXXXq6xXFXXXY/U-type-Palace-style-Guide-rail-mosquito-net-Mopping-the-style-three-open-door-telescopic-mosquito.jpg_640x640.jpg">bed</a> was a dark blue color with a veil over it. The girl changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed before drifting off to sleep.</p><p>        Y/n woke up early and got <a href="https://www.sololita.com/image/cache/catalog/zen/1357/1-480x720.jpg">dressed</a>, her relatives from America liked making her dresses to wear for every season of the year.</p><p>        Her grandma ran a shop with her aunts that's dedicated to dresses, the shop is well known by everyone. </p><p>        Y/n has always worn dresses and skirts for as long as she can remember, she’s never worn shorts (unless they’re underneath the skirt/dress) and she’s never worn pants before. </p><p>        The girl stared at herself in the mirror while she did her hair which she decided to go for a <a href="https://i0.wp.com/therighthairstyles.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/05/3-fishtail-braided-knot.jpg?resize=500%2C512&amp;ssl=1">fishtail braided updo</a>.</p><p>         Y/n checked herself in the mirror to make sure that everything was in place before making her way towards the Dursleys house with her gift in hand, knocking three times. </p><p>        “Good morning dear,” Petunia let the young girl in “Is this for Dudley?” Y/n nodded.</p><p>        “Harry get the gift and help Y/n inside!” Petunia opened the door and allowed Y/n inside while complimenting her appearance. </p><p>        “You look lovely today as well as Mrs. Petunia.” </p><p>        “Oh thank you, dear, you’re always so lovely to have around. Dudley should be coming down soon but while we wait, take a seat in the kitchen with Vernon.” the girl obeyed and walked into the kitchen where Harry was cooking breakfast.</p><p>        “Good morning Mr. Dursley,” </p><p>        “Good morning dear, don’t you look beautiful today.” the older male complimented her before turning his attention back to the newspaper. </p><p>        “Y/n we will be having Duddy’s friend, Piers Polkiss, is coming with us too.” </p><p>        “Yes ma’am,” Y/n didn’t like Dudley or his friends because they always bullied Harry when she wasn’t around but she always gave them a chance to redeem themselves. </p><p>        The girl was willing to put up with the group if it meant that Y/n could still see Harry, “Here’s your breakfast Y/n, enjoy.” said Harry as he put a plate full of the typical English breakfast except for a lot of the things were missing since Y/n was a really picky eater. </p><p>        “Did you serve her the right food? Make sure you don’t mess up her breakfast,” remarked Petunia. </p><p>        The older woman treated Y/n like royalty because of Dudley’s crush on her and because she and her husband wanted her to return Dudley’s feelings since they think that she will make a good future wife for her Duddy.</p><p>        Dudley soon walked down and Y/n noted that he looked a lot like Vernon, he had a lar pink face, not much neck, small watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. </p><p>        Petunia always told Y/n that Dudley looked like a baby angel- Harry often said that Dudley looks like a pig in a wig. Despite her dislike, Y/n greeted Dudley “Good morning Dudley and happy birthday.” </p><p>        The boy blushed at the sight of the girl before shyly greeting her too, Petunia whispered to Vernon about Y/n and Dudley blushing at the sight of one another. Even though Y/n wasn’t blushing but rather was uncomfortable. </p><p>        Dudley would always be looking at her and trying to impress her, while the other girls wanted to date Dudley due to him being the most popular kid in the neighborhood (even if they didn’t like him in that way and they ignore the fact that he bullies others) the other girls would be (or act) impressed about Dudley bragging about bullying Harry, Y/n found none of his bragging entertaining in any way.</p><p>        The pig with a wig began counting his presents and soon his face fell “Thirty-seven,” he said, looking up at his mother and father. “That’s two less than last year.” complained the boy, in Dudley’s mind throwing a tantrum and making his parents do what he wants was a way of trying to impress Y/n, which never worked.</p><p>        “Darling you haven’t counted Aunt Marge’s present, see, it’s here under this big one from mommy and Daddy. Right above that one is Y/n’s gift for you.”</p><p>        “All right, thirty-eight then,” said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible Y/n doing the same since there was a possibility of Dudley turning the table over.</p><p>        Aunt Petunia scented danger, too, because she said quickly, “And we’ll buy you another two presents while we’re out today. How’s that, Popkin? <em>Two </em>more presents. Is that alright?” Dudley thought for a moment. </p><p>        It looked like hard work, finally, he said slowly, “So I’ll have thirty… thirty..” </p><p>        “Forty Dudley, you will have forty.” Y/n finished the sentence for him. </p><p>        “Thanks, Y/n, you’re so smart.” thanked Dudley, Y/n only nodded her head as thanks.</p><p>        Dudley sat down across from Y/n because Harry was sitting next to Y/n, he didn’t want to look like a bully in front of his crush, heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. Uncle Vernon chuckled. </p><p>        “Little tyke wants his money’s worth, just like his father. ‘Atta boy, Dudley!” he ruffled Dudley’s hair.</p><p>        At that moment the telephone rang “Would you like me to get it, Mrs. Dursley, I have finished my breakfast.” Y/n chimed in Petunia smiled. </p><p>        “No it’s alright dear, thank you though. You can watch Dudley unwrap his presents.” Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry, Y/n, and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and  VCR. </p><p>        He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.</p><p>        “Bad news, Vernon,” she said. “Mrs. Figg’s broken her leg. She can’t take him.” She jerked her head in Harry’s direction. Dudley’s mouth fell open in horror, but Harry and Y/n’s heart gave a leap.</p><p>        Every year on Dudley’s birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or movies. </p><p>        Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg (though he spent most of the time at Y/n’s house) a mad old lady who lived two streets away. </p><p>        Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she’d ever owned.</p><p>        “Now what?” said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he’d planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn’t easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.</p><p>        “We could phone Marge,” Uncle Vernon suggested. </p><p>        “Don’t be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy.” The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn’t there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn’t understand them, like a slug.</p><p>        The adults kept talking about all their options Y/n and Harry secretly smiled at one another, hoping that Harry could come and Y/n could avoid a day feeling uncomfortable since Dudley was constantly trying to win her over. </p><p>        “You could just leave me here,” Harry put in hopefully (he’d be able to hang out at Y/n’s house since he basically lived there) Aunt Petunia looked as though she’d swallowed a lemon.</p><p>        “And come back and find the house in ruins?” she snarled. </p><p>        “I won’t blow up the house,” said Harry, but they weren’t listening. </p><p>        “I suppose we could take him to the zoo,” said Aunt Petunia slowly, “...And leave him in the car…” </p><p>        “That car’s new, he’s not sitting in it alone…” Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn’t really crying - it had been years since he’d cried - but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.</p><p>        “Dinky Duddydums, don’t cry, Mummy won’t let him spoil your special day!” she cried, flinging her arms around him. </p><p>        “I… don’t… want… him… t-t-to come!” Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. “He always sp-spoils everything!” He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother’s arms.</p><p>        Just then, the doorbell rang- “Oh good Lord, they’re here!” said Aunt Petunia frantically- and a moment later, Dudley’s best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. </p><p>        Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people’s arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them, Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once. </p><p>        Piers also had a crush on Y/n, in fact, every boy in town had a crush on her and would constantly fond over her. </p><p>        Parents always complimented her aunt and uncle about Y/n’s education and behavior, the way she dressed and due to the color of her skin ended up having her being called by the residents of Little Whinging ‘Porcelain Doll’ or ‘Doll’ for short.</p><p>        “Good morning Mrs. Polkiss, how has your morning been?” Y/n stood up front her seat and shook hands with Piers's mother. </p><p>        “Good morning Doll, I’ve been great. I’m just dropping off Piers.” Y/n turned and also greeted the rat boy. </p><p>        “Good morning Piers,” </p><p>        “Good morning Doll.” said the boy before blushing. Mrs. Polkiss said goodbye and left.</p><p>        Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn’t believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys’ car with Piers, Dudley, and Y/n on the way to the zoo for the third time in his life (Y/n’s family always tried to include Harry on family trips as much as they could).</p><p>        His aunt and uncle hadn’t been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they left Uncle Vernon had taken Harry Harry aside.</p><p>        “I’m warning you,” he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry’s, “I’m warning you now, boy - any funny business, anything at all- and you’ll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas.”</p><p>        “I’m not going to do anything,” said Harry “honestly…” but Uncle Vernon didn’t believe him. No one ever did, except for the Akishino family. </p><p>        The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and Y/n, even though the Dursleys’ never blamed any of the strange things on Y/n which Harry was grateful for, and it was just no good telling the Dursleys’ he didn’t make them happen.</p><p>        Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn’t been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left ‘to hide that horrible scar.’ </p><p>        Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry while Y/n tried to comfort him. Harry, who spend a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses.</p><p>        The next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he <em>couldn’t </em>explain how it had grown back so quickly.</p><p>         Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley’s (brown with orange puff balls). The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become until finally, it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn’t fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn’t punished.</p><p>        Y/n and Harry were discussing the courses that Y/n was taking during the school year “All the courses I’ve taken so far have been for a Year 6 student, it’s harder than I originally anticipated but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” Y/n quietly complained. </p><p>        “What courses are you taking?” asked Harry, Y/n has always been home-schooled her entire life. Next year Y/n is going to be transferred to a school rather than being homeschooled.</p><p>        “I’ve taken Art, Biology, Dance, French, Bulgarian, Geography, Health &amp; Social Care, History, Mathematics, Music, school classes I still have family teachings. Sewing, singing, herbalism, cooking, and learning multiple (simple) instruments.” Y/n counted all the classes on her fingers, there were 14 classes she has to take. </p><p>        Y/n wakes up at 3:00 in the morning and starts doing homework at 4, each class is one hour so Y/n studies till 8 PM (with few breaks in between). To help her focus her guardians hired a maid to work Mondays- Fridays, the maid cooked and cleaned for Y/n while she studied.</p><p>        As Y/n continued on rambling she failed to notice that the boys were staring at her. </p><p>        In Harry’s mind, nothing was going to go wrong, it was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn’t school, Y/n’s house, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg’s cabbage-smelling living room. Not only that but he got to spend time with Y/n.</p><p>        While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He likes to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles. “... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums,” he said, as a motorcycle took them.</p><p>        “I had a dream about a motorcycle,” said Harry, remembering suddenly. “It was flying.” Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. </p><p>        He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: “MOTORCYCLES DON’T FLY!” Dudley and Piers sniggered but stopped when Y/n looked at them with blank eyes. </p><p>        “I know they don’t,” said Harry. “It was only a dream.” But he wished he hadn’t said anything. </p><p>        If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn’t, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.</p><p>        It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley, Piers, and Y/n large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away; they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn’t bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn’t blond.</p><p>        “Here have some, I’m too full,” said Y/n. </p><p>        “Are you sure? We both know that you could eat three of these and still not be satisfied.” </p><p>        “Yeah really, I don’t want any. I want to focus on the animals.” Harry reluctantly agreed and began eating from Y/n’s ice cream. Harry and Y/n had the best morning together for a long time.</p><p>        They were careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn’t fall back on their favorite hobbies of hitting Harry and hitting <em>on</em> Y/n.</p><p>        They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn’t have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first. Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was too good to last.</p><p>        After lunch, they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. </p><p>        Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon’s car and crusted it into a trash can- but at the moment it didn’t look in the mood. It was fast asleep.</p><p>        Y/n watched as Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. “Make it move,” he whined at his father, Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn’t budge. </p><p>        “Do it again,” Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon tapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.         “This is boring,” Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.</p><p>        Harry and Y/n moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. They wouldn’t have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. </p><p>        In Harry’s mind, it was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house.</p><p>        The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were around the same level as Harry and Y/n’s. </p><p><em>        It winked</em>. </p><p>        The duo stared at the snake. Then they looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching, they weren’t. The kids looked back at the snake and winked, too. </p><p>        “The snake jerked its head toward Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. </p><p>        It gave Y/n  look that said quite plainly: <em>“I get that all the time.” </em></p><p>        “I know,” Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn’t sure the snake could hear him. “It must be annoying.” </p><p>        The snake nodded vigorously. </p><p>        “Where do you come from, anyway?” asked Y/n. </p><p>        The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. The pair peered at it. </p><p>        Boa Constrictor, Brazil.</p><p>        “Was it nice there?” asked Harry the boa constrictor jabbed is tail at the sign again and Harry read it out loud: This specimen was bred in the zoo. “Oh, I see- so you’ve never been to Brazil?” As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made all three of them jump. </p><p>        “DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT IT’S DOING!” Dudley came waddling towards them as fast as he could. </p><p>        “Out of the way, you,” he said, punching Harry in the ribs but making sure not to hit Y/n (his parents would never forgive him for hurting Y/N).</p><p>        Caught by surprise Harry, fell hard on the concrete floor. “Harry are you okay?” Y/n crouched down next to him. </p><p>        What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened- one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leaped back with howls of horror. </p><p>        Y/n and Harry sat up and gasped together; the glass front of the boa constrictors tank had vanished. </p><p>        The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.</p><p>        As the snake slid swiftly past Harry and wrapped around Y/n’s leg. </p><p>         Harry could have sworn a low hissing voice said, “Brazil, here I come… Thanksss, amigos.” The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. </p><p>        “But the glass,” he kept saying, “Where did the glass go?” The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. </p><p>        Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Y/n had seen, the snake hadn’t done anything accept snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Vernon’s car, Dudley was telling them while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, “Harry was talking to it, weren’t you, Harry?”</p><p>        Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house and Y/n had gone home to ‘talk’ with Harry. </p><p>        When Y/n got home she was quick to grab a snack and head to sleep but before going to sleep Y/n decided to talk to Harry. The duo had a made String Phone (two cups/tins with a string through both tins/cups) which the Dursleys, surprisingly, never found out about. </p><p>        Harry and Y/n would use it to talk whenever Harry was in trouble, which was often, Y/n took the cup and pulled the string lightly it was a way to signal towards Harry that she was going to talk through the cup.</p><p>        “Harry, what happened after I left? Did they hurt you?” Y/n asked concerned, the girl took the cup to her ear to listen to Harry’s response. </p><p>        “No, they didn’t hurt me. I’m grounded inside my cupboard, I guess I won’t be able to hang out as often as we want. Sorry.” </p><p>        “No it’s not your fault, the glass just suddenly disappeared. This isn't the first time weird things have happened with us around, what could be wrong with us?” </p><p>        “I don’t know, I don’t know. It’s not like I can ask my aunt and uncle because it’s forbidden to ask questions.” </p><p>        “I better get going before your relatives hear you talking and make your punishment worse.” Y/n’s cup had a bell around it so it would jingle when Harry wanted to talk to her.</p><p>        “Okay, bye.”</p><p>        “Goodnight Harry,” said Y/n as she went to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Letters from No One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.</p><p>        Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley’s gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. </p><p>        The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley’s favorite sports: Harry Hunting and Y/n Swooning.</p><p>        Y/n was currently watering some of the flowers when Dudley’s gang came over, “Hey Y/n you’re really pretty today,” said Dudley shyly, Y/n was wearing a strap pink plaid <a href="http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/7nws3x-l-610x610-dress-cute-plaid-pink-kawaii-fashion-style-adorable-short+dress-lovely-lolita-summer-spring-strawberry-japanese+fashion.jpg">dress</a> with matching <a href="https://imgnew.wholesale7.net/images/201407/goods_img/144051_P_1405674972010.jpg">shoes</a> and her<a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d3/7c/a3/d37ca3656ccb1597b854e81a5354bcd8.jpg"> hair</a> was split into two buns behind her head. </p><p>        “Thank you, Dudley, how has your day been?” Y/n asked while she continued to water the flowers, Dudley’s friends had come over and also greeted her. </p><p>        “Good morning Y/n, you look really pretty today.” Piers complimented her exactly as their leader had earlier.</p><p>        “What school are you going to Y/n?” asked Gordon. </p><p>        “I’m going to Westminster School,” smiled Y/n before checking her watch. “Look at the time, if you excuse me I have to go back to studying.” Y/n bid everyone goodbye before heading back inside.</p><p>        One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figg’s (Y/n went to over to hang out with Harry), it turned out she’d broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn’t seem quite as fond of them as before. </p><p>        She let Harry and Y/n watch television and gave them a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she’d had it for several years.</p><p>        That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand new uniform. Y/n was there too since her guardians had to constantly leave her alone due to work or family issues but Y/n didn’t mind, she likes spending time with Harry. </p><p>        In fact, her relatives were in America attending family meetings Y/n wanted to stay because she didn’t want to leave Harry at the mercy of bullies.</p><p>        Smeltings’ boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren’t looking. This was supposed to be training for later life.</p><p>        As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment in his life. Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn’t believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up.</p><p>        Harry and Y/n didn’t trust themselves to speak. Harry thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.</p><p>        Y/n arrived early to the Dursleys house to see if they need help with anything and as soon as she entered the house there was a horrible smell in the kitchen, Harry walked in soon after Y/n. </p><p>        It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water. “What’s this?” he asked Petunia, he lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.</p><p>        “Your new school uniform,” she said. Harry looked in the bowl again. </p><p>        “Oh,” he said, “I didn’t realize it had to be so wet.” Y/n held back a giggle at his remark. </p><p>        “Don’t be stupid,” snapped Aunt Petunia. “I’m dyeing some of Dudley’s old things gray for you. It’ll look just like everyone else’s when I’ve finished.” </p><p>        Harry seriously doubted this but thought it best not to argue. He sat on at the table next to Y/n and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High- like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.</p><p>        Dudley and his father came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry’s new uniform.</p><p>        “Good morning Mr. Dursley. Good morning Dudley,” </p><p>        “Good morning, it’s nice to see you here so early,” answered Vernon as he opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley once again complimented her attire. </p><p>        Today’s outfit was a two-piece black <a href="https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS6hI902HlyMXx0LKBnZu8OCiCD1oHcSNS4ur-OoI4VdJAdkErjeQ">dress</a> with black round-toed <a href="https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61ByfOtBCSL._SY395._SX._UX._SY._UY_.jpg">shoes</a> while her <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/cd/a5/76/cda576f2768faff3322a0928370f5e5b.jpg">hair </a>was split into two ponytails behind her head.</p><p>         “Doesn’t she just look stunning Vernon?” asked Petunia lovingly, oddly enough the Dursleys developed an overprotective nature when it came to Y/n.</p><p>        Her uncle Hisashi joked around that even animals were overprotective when it came to her. “She sure does dear. Every young woman should be more like Y/n, she sets a great example for everyone.” Vernon agreed with his wife.</p><p>        “Please you are too kind, I am nowhere a great example for anyone.” Y/n said sheepishly. </p><p>        “Nonsense, if kids act like you, even by a hair, the world would be a better place. Hoodlums nowadays are savages compared to you.” insisted Vernon. </p><p>        Harry couldn’t help but agree mentally with his relatives, Y/n was probably the closest thing to perfection, the boy had to admit that even he was protective over her.</p><p>        Y/n was once again under the watch of the Dursleys since her relatives were away doing important business but Y/n doesn’t mind she’s used to it. </p><p>        Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table. The family heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat. “Get the mail Dudley,” said Vernon from behind his paper.</p><p>        “Make Harry get it.” </p><p>        “Get the mail, Harry.” </p><p>        “Make Dudley get it.” </p><p>        “Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley.”</p><p>        Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon’s sister Marge who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and- a letter for Harry and Y/n.</p><p>        Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him.</p><p>        Who would? He had no friends (aside from Y/n), no other relatives- he didn’t belong to the library, so he’d never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:</p><p>
  <em> Mr. H. Potter and Miss F/I (first initial of your name) Zyat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Cupboard under the Stairs and the house next door</em>
</p><p>
  <em>4 Privet Drive</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Little Whinging</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Surrey</em>
</p><p>        The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter <em>H</em>.</p><p>        “Hurry up, boy!” shouted Vernon from the kitchen. “What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?” the older man chuckled at his own joke. </p><p>        Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at their letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, showed Y/n, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.</p><p>        Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard. “Marge’s ill,” he informed Aunt Petunia. “Ate a funny whelk…” </p><p>        “Dad!” said Dudley suddenly “Daddy, Harry’s got something!” Y/n and Harry were both on the point of unfolding their letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.</p><p>        “That’s <em>ours</em>!” said Harry, trying to snatch it back. Y/n hates the sound of arguing so she stayed quiet but was secretly hoping that Vernon would give it back. </p><p>        “Who’d be writing to you? Y/n I understand but <em>you</em>?” sneered Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. </p><p>        His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights and it didn’t stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.</p><p>        “P-P-Petunia!” he gasped. Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Vernon held it high out of his reach. Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. </p><p>        “Mrs. Dursley, are you feeling okay?” Y/n quickly got out of her seat and went to assist the older woman who was clutching her throat and made a choking noise. </p><p>        “I’ll get tea,” Y/n already knew where everything was in the house so locating the tea was simple.</p><p>        “Vernon! Oh my goodness-Vernon! Not only him but her too!” the couple stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten the kids were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored, he gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick. </p><p>        “I want to read that letter,” he said loudly</p><p>        “<em>We </em>want to read it,” said Harry furiously, “as it’s <em>ours</em>.” Y/n handed Petunia a cup of freshly prepared tea.</p><p>        “Get out, all of you,” croaked Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope but Harry didn’t move. </p><p>        “I WANT OUR LETTER!” he shouted. </p><p>        “Let <em>me </em>see it!” demanded Dudley. A small scuffle happened, Petunia stood in front of Y/n as if to protect her from the males. </p><p>        “OUT!” roared Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruff of their necks and threw them into the hall. </p><p>        “Go outside with the boys dear.” said Petunia and gave Y/n a gentle push towards the door. </p><p>        “Are you sure Mrs. Petunia? You’re still pale.” </p><p>        “I will be fine, go.” Y/n nodded hesitantly and went outside with the boys.</p><p>        While the boys fought for who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.</p><p>        Y/n pressed her ear against the door to hear “Vernon,” Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, “look at the address- how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don’t think they’re watching the houses?” </p><p>        “Watching-spying- might be following us,” muttered Vernon wildly. The girl could tell that he was pacing up and down the kitchen. </p><p>        “But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don’t want-” </p><p>        “No. No, we’ll just ignore it. If they don’t get an answer… Yes, that’s best...we won’t do anything…” </p><p>        “But-” </p><p>        “I’m not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn’t we swear when we took him in we’d stamp out that dangerous nonsense? Not only that but they’re trying to contaminate Y/n, we can’t let them filthy her perfect mind.”</p><p>~Time Skip~</p><p>        Petunia had Y/n in her sights at all times that day, a stranger tried asking Y/n for directions and Petunia was quick to Y/n’s side. </p><p>        That evening when he got back from work, Vernon did something he’d never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard. While Vernon talked to Harry Aunt Petunia was talking to Y/n in the kitchen table. </p><p>        “Y/n, sweetheart, I want to talk to you about something.” </p><p>        “Yes, Mrs. Petunia?” Y/n sat across from the older woman. </p><p>        “Vernon and I were talking and we decided it would be for the best if you slept here instead of going home until your aunt and uncle return.” </p><p>        Y/n thought for a moment before nodding, she didn’t know what the letter said but she was sure that it was important and the only way to make sure that she and Harry saw the letter as if they were both in the same house.</p><p>        Petunia helped Y/n get some stuff that she needed for sleeping including a fluffy blanket with a stuffed <a href="http://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1Xq7oj4OMSKJjSZFlq6xqQFXai.jpg_q50.jpg">bear</a> that was gifted to her by her grandma years earlier. Her grandma even knit the bear sweater that matched one that Y/n owned. Y/n was currently in front of Harry's room.  </p><p>        “Harry? Can I come in?” she asked. </p><p>        “Come in.” the girl opened the door and carried her blanket over to where Harry was lying on his bed.</p><p>        Y/n hopped onto the bed and laid next to him neither of them talking, “You know, yesterday I would’ve given anything to be up here.” said Harry while Y/n listened “Yet today I’d rather be in my cupboard with that letter than up here without it.”</p><p>        “I wonder what was written on the letter.” </p><p>        “I wonder who sent us that.” Y/n covered both of them with her blanket. “We can try again with the letter tomorrow,” said Y/n as she tucked herself in. </p><p>        “Yeah, hopefully, they don’t stop trying to communicate with us.” </p><p>~~~</p><p>        The next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He’d screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn’t have his room back. </p><p>        Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he’d opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.</p><p>        When the mail arrived, Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. </p><p>        Then he shouted, “There’s another one! ‘Mr. H. Potter and Miss F/I. Zyat, the Guest and Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive-’” </p><p>        With a strangled cry, Vernon leapt from his eat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Vernon around the neck from behind. </p><p>        After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry’s letter clutched in his hand.</p><p>        “Go to your cupboard- I mean, your bedroom,” he wheezed at Harry. “Dudley- go-just go,” Petunia instructed Y/n to go to her room. </p><p>        Y/n snuck into Harry’s room and saw him walking around, “Whoever sends those letters knows we’re being moved.” Y/n took a seat on the bed and put her hand under her chin like she always did when she was thinking. </p><p>        “Yeah, since we didn’t get our hands on the letter this time maybe they’ll send it to us again.” Y/n stood up and Harry sat down.</p><p>        “Did you see anything from the letter?” asked Y/n.  </p><p>        “No, I only saw the front of the letter.” </p><p>        “Hopefully the writer will keep on insisting, maybe you can sneak down really early in the morning and get the letter. And then you could sneak it to me, I’ll hide it in my room since they won’t search me. I’m sure that Uncle Vernon and Petunia both know that the writer will keep sending the letter.” </p><p>        Harry looked at her before asking “What will we do about that?” </p><p>        “You’ll get the letter to me and I’ll go home and use a method I’d heard about to open the letter. I’ll read it quickly and memorize it, copy it down onto another piece.” this was one of the times that Y/n and Harry were happy about her almost perfect, once she read something she had it mostly memorized. </p><p>        “Sounds like a plan.” Y/n opened the door and left the room to go to bed “Good night Y/n,” </p><p>        “Goodnight Harry, be careful with the plan.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>        The repaired alarm clock rang at six o’clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn’t wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any lights. He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. </p><p>        His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall towards the front door - “ARRRGHHH!” Harry leaped into the air; he’d trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat- something <em>alive!</em></p><p>        Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror, Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle’s face. Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn’t do exactly what he’d been trying to do. </p><p>        He shouted at Harry for half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail arrived, right into Uncle Vernon’s lap. </p><p>        Y/n was standing on top of the staircase when she saw the letters land on Vernon’s lap and immediately knew her idea failed.</p><p>        “I want-” Harry began, but Vernon was tearing the letter into pieces before his eyes. Uncle Vernon didn’t go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot. </p><p>        “See,” he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, “if they can <em>deliver </em>them they’ll just give up.” </p><p>        “I’m not sure they’ll just give up.” </p><p>        “Oh, these people’s minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they’re not like you and me,” said Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia has just brought him.</p><p>~~~</p><p>        On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Y/n and Harry. As they couldn’t go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.</p><p>        Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed “Tiptoe Through the Tulips” as he worked, and jumped at small noises.</p><p>~~~</p><p>        On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to the pair found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. </p><p>        While Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.</p><p>        “Who on earth wants to talk to <em>you </em>this badly? Do you think Y/n’s letters are confessions for Y/n?” asked Dudley nervously at the thought of someone confessing to Y/n.</p><p>~~~</p><p>        On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy. Y/n sat on the table munching on her cereal while playing with the hem of her <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/236x/be/d8/3a/bed83af0ea7b723ea09e53625bfceb02--long-high-waisted-skirts-pleated-skirts.jpg">shirt</a> but trying to keep her shirt clean and her <a href="https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS-QTfJpqdp9E__t8jxLkP8-80DLYfSfvwJg6jg0H9x_GMGtIVg">shoes</a> swung while she enjoyed her food. </p><p>        “No post on Sundays,” he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, “no damn letters today-” Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. </p><p>        Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one- </p><p>        “Out! OUT!”</p><p>        Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall. When Aunt Petunia, Dudley, and Y/n ran out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.</p><p>        “That does it,” said Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time. “I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We’re going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments. Y/n you’re coming with us, Petunia help Y/n pact and we’ll meet back in five minutes.”</p><p>        He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared to argue. </p><p>        Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him around the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag. </p><p>        They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn’t dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. </p><p>        Y/n’s hand was wrapped around Harry’s she was scared and concerned about where they were going.</p><p>        “Shake ‘em off… shake ‘em off,” he would mutter whenever he did this. They didn’t stop to eat or drink all day. </p><p>        By nightfall, Dudley was howling. He’d never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he’d missed five television programs he’d wanted to see, and he’d never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.</p><p>        Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley, Harry, and Y/n shared a room with twin bed and damp, musty sheets. </p><p>        Due to their only being two beds Y/n and Harry shared a bed together but they didn’t mind, they were used to sleeping together. </p><p>        Dudley snored but the other two stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering…</p><p>~~~</p><p>        They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table. “‘Scuse me, but is for the two of you Mr. Potter and Miss Zyat? Only I got about an ‘undred of them at the front desk.”</p><p>
  <em>        Mr. H. Potter and Miss F/I Zyat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        Room 17</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        Railview Hotel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        Cokeworth</em>
</p><p>        Harry made a grab for the letter but Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared. “I’ll take them,” said Uncle Vernon standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.</p><p>~~~</p><p>        “Wouldn’t it be better just to go home, dear?” Aunt Petunia suggested timidly hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn’t seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for none of them knew. </p><p>        He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multi-level parking garage.</p><p>        “Daddy’s gone mad, hasn’t he?” Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon. </p><p>        Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared. It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled. </p><p>        “It’s Monday,” he told his mother. “The Great Humberto’s on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television.”</p><p>        Monday. This reminded Harry and Y/n of something. If it <em>was </em>Monday- and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days of the week because of television- then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry’s eleventh birthday while Y/n’s was on Wednesday. </p><p>        Of course, Harry’s birthdays were never exactly fun - last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon’s old socks while they gave Y/n new clothes and jewelry. Still, you weren’t eleven every day.</p><p>        Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn’t answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he’d bought. “Found the perfect place!” he said. “Come on! Everyone out!”</p><p>        It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. </p><p>        Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there.</p><p>        A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them. “I’ve already got us some rations,” said Vernon, “so all aboard!” It was freezing in the boat. </p><p>        Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. Y/n cuddled closer to Harry, who had his arms around her trying to protect her from the cold, her clothes weren’t helping her condition.</p><p>        After what seemed like hours they reached the rocks where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house. </p><p>        The inside was horrible it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. </p><p>        There were only two rooms. Vernon’s rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and five bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up.</p><p>        “Could do with some of those letters now, eh?’ he said cheerfully. He was in a very good mood. Obviously, he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Harry privately agreed though the thought didn’t cheer him up at all. </p><p>        “Whoever this person is very persistent. A storm like this won’t hold them back. Who knows maybe they will send a human this time rather than an owl.” Y/n gave his hand squeeze of reassurance.</p><p>        As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. </p><p>        Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Vernon were off to the lumpy bed next doors, and the other pair were left to find the softest bit of floor (much the Dursleys dislike).</p><p>        Y/n used the blanket that she brought to give the pair as much warmth as possible. The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry and Y/n couldn’t sleep. He shivered and turned over scooting closer to Y/n’s body for warmth. </p><p>        They were trying to get comfortable, their stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley’s snores were drowned by midnight. </p><p>        The lighted dial of Dudley’s watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told the duo they’d be eleven in ten minutes’ time. </p><p>        He lay and watched their birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.</p><p>        Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn’t going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did. Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he’d be able to steal one somehow.</p><p>        Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching into the sea? One minute to go and they’d be eleven. Thirty seconds… twenty… ten… nine- maybe they’d wake Dudley up, just to annoy him- three… two… one…</p><p>        BOOM.</p><p>        The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Keeper of the Keys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        <strong>BOOM</strong>. </p><p>        They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. “Where’s the cannon?” he said stupidly. </p><p>        There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands- now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.</p><p>        “Who’s there?” he shouted. “I warn you- I’m armed!”</p><p>        There was a pause. Then- </p><p>        <strong>SMASH</strong>!</p><p>        The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landing flat on the floor. </p><p>        A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.</p><p>        The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of eh storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.</p><p>        “Couldn’t make us a cup o’ tea, could yeh?  It’s not been an easy journey…” He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear. “Budge up, yeh great lump,” said the stranger. </p><p>        Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Vernon. “An’ here’s Harry! Oh and Y/n’s here too!” said the giant. The pair looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.</p><p>        “Las’ time I saw yous, yous was only a baby,” said the giant. “Harry looks a lot like yer dad but yeh’ve got yer mom’s eyes.” then the man looked at Y/n. “But look at yeh, Y/n! Yer left side looks exactly like yer dad and on yer right yeh look exactly like yer mom!”</p><p>        “I demand that you leave at once, sir!” he said, “You are breaking and entering!”</p><p>        “Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune,” said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Vernon’s hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and it into a corner of the room. </p><p>        Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on. “Anyway- Harry, Y/n.” said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys. </p><p>        “A very happy birthday to yeh boh. Got summat fer yeh here- I mighta sat on it at some point, but it’ll taste all right.” From an inside pocket of his black overcoat, he pulled a slightly squashed box Y/n opened it with trembling fingers. </p><p>        Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with <em>Happy Birthday Harry and Y/n  </em>written on it in green icing.</p><p>        Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said was, “Who are you?” the giant chuckled.  </p><p>        “True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts.” He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm. </p><p>        “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Hagrid.” Y/n’s little hand wrapped around his thumb and shook his hand.</p><p>        “What about that tea then, eh?” he said, rubbing his hands together. “I’d not say no er summat stronger if ye’ve got it, mind.” His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. </p><p>        He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn’t see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Y/n felt the warmth wash over her as though she’d run into a hot bath. </p><p>        The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. </p><p>        Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. </p><p>        Vernon said sharply, “Don’t touch anything he gives you, Dudley.”</p><p>        The giant chuckled darkly. “Yer great puddin’ of a song don’ need fattenin’ anymore, Dursley, don’ worry.” He passed the sausages to Harry and Y/n, who were so hungry that they had never tasted anything so wonderful, but they could take their eyes off the giant. </p><p>        Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything he said, “I’m sorry, but I still don’t really know who you are.” The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. </p><p>        “Call me Hagrid,” he said, “everyone does. An’ like I told yeh, I’m keeper of Keys at Hogwarts - yeh’ll know all about Hogwarts, o’ course.”</p><p>        Y/n and Harry looked at each other “Er-no,” said Y/n. Hagrid looked shocked. </p><p>        “Sorry,” said Y/n quickly. </p><p>        “<em>Sorry?</em>” barked Hagrid turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. “It’s them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren’t gettin’ yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn’t even know abou’ Hogwarts, fer cryin’ out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?”</p><p>        “All what?” asked Harry. </p><p>        “ALL WHAT?” Hagrid thundered. “Now wait jus’ one second!” He had leaped to his feet. In his anger, he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall. </p><p>        “Y/n did yer, family, never tell yeh? I thought they would at least tell yeh.” </p><p>        “My family wanted to tell me but my grandma said that it would be better if I waited and find out on my own.” Y/n explained quietly.</p><p>        “Do you mean ter tell me,” he growled at the Dursleys, “that this boy- and this girl!- knows nothin’ abou’ - about ANYTHING?” Harry and Y/n thought this was going a bit far. </p><p>        They had been to school, after all, and their marks weren’t that bad. </p><p>        “We do know <em>some </em>things,” said Harry “Y/n is one of the smartest kid in our city and I’m not bad in school. We can, you know, do math and stuff.”</p><p>        Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, “About <em>our </em>world, I mean. <em>Yer world</em>. <em>My </em>world. <em>Yer parents’ world.”</em></p><p>        “What world?” Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode. </p><p>        “DURSLEY!” he boomed. Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whimpered something that sounded like “Mimblewimble.” Hagrid stared wildly at Y/n and Harry. “But yeh must know about yer parents,” he said “I mean, they’re <em>famous</em>. You’re <em>famous.</em>”</p><p>        “What? Our- our parents weren’t famous, were they?” asked Y/n confused.</p><p>        “Yeh don’ know… yeh, don’ know…” Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare. “Yeh don’ know what yeh <em>are</em>?” he said finally. Vernon suddenly found his voice. </p><p>        “Stop!” he commanded. “Stop right there sir! I forbid you to tell them anything!” A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.</p><p>        “Yeh never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An’ yeh’ve kept it from him all these years?” </p><p>        “Keep <em>what </em>from me?” said Harry eagerly. </p><p>        “STOP! I FORBID YOU!” yelled Vernon in panic. </p><p>        “Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh,” said Hagrid “Harry- yer a wizard. And y/n- is a witch of course.” </p><p>        “We’re <em>what?”</em>  </p><p>        “A wizard and a witch.” said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, “an’ a tumpin’ good’un, I’d say once yeh ’ve been training up a bit. With parents like yours, what else would yeh be? An’ I reckon it’s abou’ time yeh ready yer letter.”</p><p>        Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to <em>Mr. H Potter and Miss F/I Zyta, the Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea</em>. </p><p>        Y/n peeked over his shoulder to read the letter that He pulled out the letter and read:</p><p>
  <strong>Hogwarts School <em>of </em>Witchcraft <em>and </em>Wizardry</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(<em>Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dear Mr. Potter and Miss Zyta</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Term beings on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yours sincerely,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Minerva McGonagall</strong>
</p><p>        Questions exploded inside Harry’s head like fireworks and he couldn’t decide which to ask first. After a few minutes, he stammered, “What does it mean, they await my owl?” </p><p>        “Gallopin’ Gorgons, that reminds me,” “said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl- a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl- a long quill, and a roll of parchment. </p><p>        With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down:</p><p>
  <strong>Dear Professor Dumbledore,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Given Harry and Y/n their letter. Taking them to buy their things tomorrow. Weather’s horrible. Hope you’re well.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hagrid</strong>
</p><p>        Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone. Y/n realized her mouth was open and closed it quickly.</p><p>        “Where was I?” said Hagrid, but at that moment, Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight. </p><p>        “They’re not going anywhere!” he said, Hagrid grunted. </p><p>        “I’d like to see a great Muggle like you stop ‘em,” </p><p>        “Hagrid what’s a ‘Muggle’?” asked Y/n. </p><p>        “A Muggle,” said Hagrid, “it’s what we call nonmagic folk like them. An’ it’s yer bad luck yeh grew up in a family o’ the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes.”</p><p>        “We swore when we took him in we’d put a stop to that rubbish,” said Vernon “swore we’d stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!” </p><p>        “You <em>knew</em>?” said Harry. “You <em>knew </em>I’m a-a wizard?” </p><p>        “Knew!” shrieked Petunia suddenly. “<em>Knew</em>! Of course, we knew! How could you no be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that- that <em>school</em>- and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was- a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!” </p><p>        Y/n could tell that Petunia was holding in that rant for years. </p><p>        “Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you’d be just the same, just as strange, just as-as- <em>abnormal</em>- and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!” </p><p>        Y/n couldn’t believe what she was hearing, all this time she and Harry thought that his parents died in a car crash. </p><p>        Harry had gone almost as white as Y/n’s skin. As soon as he found his voice he said, “Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!” </p><p>        “CAR CRASH!” roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. </p><p>        “How could a car crash kill Lily an’ James Potter? It’s an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin’ his own story when every kid in our world knows his name! Y/n do you know what happened to your parents?” asked the giant.</p><p>        Y/n scooted slowly behind Harry as a way to hide from people’s eyes “Just that they died.” </p><p>        “But why? What happened?” Harry asked urgently. The anger fades from Hagrid’s face. He looked suddenly anxious. </p><p>        “I never expected this,” he said, in a low worried voice. “I had no idea when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin’ hold of yeh, how much yeh didn’t know. Ah, Harry, Y/n, I don’t know if I’m the right person ter tell yeh- but someone’s gotta- yeh can’t go off ter Hogwarts not known’.” He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.</p><p>        “Well, it’s best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh- mind, I can’t tell yeh everything’, it’s a great myst’ry, parts of it…” he sat down stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, “it begins, I suppose, with- with a person called- but it’s incredible yeh don’t know his name, everyone in our world knows-” </p><p>        “Who?” </p><p>        “Well- I don’t like sayin’ the name if I can help it. No one does.” </p><p>        “And why not?” asked Y/n. </p><p>        “Gulpin’ gargoyles, Y/n, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went… bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was…” </p><p>        Hagrid gulped, but no words came out “ Could you write it down?” Harry suggested. </p><p>        “Nah- can’t spell it. All right- <em>Voldemort</em>.” Hagrid shuddered. “Don’ make me say it again. Anyway, this-this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin’ fer followers. Got ‘em, too- some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o’ his power, ‘cause he was gettin’ himself power, alright. </p><p>        Dark days didn’t know who ter trust, didn’t dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches… terrible things happened. He was takin’ over. ‘Course, some stood up to him- an’ he killed ‘em. Horribly. One o’ the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore’s the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn’t dare try takin’ the school, not jus’ then, anyway.”</p><p>        “Now, yer parents were as good a witch an’ wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an’ girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst’ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get ‘em on his side before… probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin’ ter do with the Dark Side. Maybe he thought he could persuade ‘em… maybe he just wanted ‘em outta the way. </p><p>        All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where Harry was living and Y/n was visiting, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an’- an’-” Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.</p><p>        “Sorry,” he said. “But it’s that sad- knew yer parents, an’ nicer people yeh couldn’t find- anyway… You-know-Who killed ‘em. An’ then- an’ this is the real myst’ry of the thing - he tried to kill you two, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin’ by then. But he couldn’t do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead?” asked Hagrid to Harry.  </p><p>        “That was no ordinary cut. That’s what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh.” </p><p>        “Um, Hagrid, what about me?” asked Y/n. </p><p>        “Ah yer looks were there from birth. Let me see yer wrist.” said Hagrid.</p><p>        Y/n lifted her right wrist and showed him the <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/16/60/47/166047753275ce0a3769f8b39237d421.png">curse mark</a>.</p><p>        “This happens when yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh- took care of yer mums an’ dads an’ yer house even- but it didn't work on yeh, an’ that’s why yer famous, Harry and Y/n. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill ‘em, no one accepts you, an’ he’d killed some o’ the best witches an’ wizards of the age- the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts- an’ you was only babies an’ you lived.”</p><p>        Something very painful was going on in the duo’s mind. As Hagrid’s story came to a close, Harry saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before - and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh. </p><p>        Hagrid was watching them sadly. “Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore’s orders. Brought yeh ter this lot…” </p><p>        “Load of old tosh,” said Vernon. Harry jumped, he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage.</p><p>        He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched. “Now, you listen here, boy,” he snarled, “I accept there’s something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn’t have cured- and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying my opinion- asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types- just what I expected, always knew they’d come to a sticky end-”</p><p>        But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. </p><p>        Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, “I’m warning you, Dursley- I’m warning you- one more word…” In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella y a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon’s courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.</p><p>        “That’s better,” said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor. Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them. </p><p>        “But what happened to Voldemort?” asked Y/n, Hagrid flinched at the name but answered.</p><p>        “Good question, Y/n. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill yeh. Makes yeh even more famous. That’s the biggest myst’ry, see. He was gettin’ more an’ more powerful- why’d he go? Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he’s still out there, bidin’ his time, like, but I don’t believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Do’ reckon they could’ve done if he was comin’ back.”</p><p>        “Most of us reckon he’s still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on ‘Cause somethin’ about you guys finished him. There was somethin’ goin’ on that night he hadn’t counted on- <em>I </em>dunno what it was, no one does- but somethin’ about you stumped him, all right.” Hagrid looked at the duo with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but the duo, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake. </p><p>        A wizard? A witch? Them? How could they possibly be? Harry had spent his life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he was a wizard, why hadn’t they been turned into warty toads every time they’d tried to lock him in his cupboard? </p><p>        If he’d once defeated the greatest wizards in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football?</p><p>        “Hagrid,” he said quietly, “I think you must have made a mistake. I don’t think I can be a wizard.” </p><p>        “And I can’t be a witch,” added Y/n. </p><p>        To their surprise, Hagrid chuckled. </p><p>        “Not a wizard, eh? Or a witch? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?” Harry and Y/n looked at each other than into the fire. </p><p>        Now he came to think about it… every odd thing that had ever had his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry… chased by Dudley’s gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach… dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he’d managed to make it grow back… and the very last time make it grow back… and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn’t he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it? Hadn’t he set a boa constrictor on him?</p><p>        Y/n came to think about it too… every odd thing that had ever happened with her aunt and uncle when they would leave her. Or when she forgot to turn off the oven and Y/n hoped the pizza wasn’t burned but knew that it most likely was however by some miracle the food turned out perfect. Or the time she wished to disappear for a little bit so that the boys wouldn’t follow her around and she ended up disappearing for two hours. Or the night when she wished to fly through the night sky and fly alongside owls and sure enough she somehow ended up doing just that, but she always thought that it was a dream.</p><p>        “See?” said Hagrid “Y/n Zyta and Harry Potter, not a wizard or witch- you wait, you’ll be right famous at Hogwarts.” But Vernon wasn’t going to give in without a fight. </p><p>        “Haven’t I told you they’re not going?” Vernon hissed. “He’s going to Stonewall High and he’ll be grateful for it. And Y/n is going to Westminster School, one of the prestigious schools in the country. I’ve read those letters and they need all sorts of rubbish- spell books and wands and-” </p><p>        “If they wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won’t stop him,” growled Hagrid. “Stop Lily an’ James Potter’s son an’ Elara an’ Elijah Zyta’s daughter goin’ ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. Their name’s been down ever since they were born. They're off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and they won’t know themselves. They’ll be with youngsters of their own sort, fer a change, an’ they’ll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had, Albus Dumbled-”</p><p>        “I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS! Yelled Vernon. </p><p>        But he had finally gone too far Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, “NEVER’” he thundered, “- INSULT- ALBUS- DUMBLEDORE-IN- FRONT- OF- ME!” he brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley.</p><p>        There was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. </p><p>        When he turned his back on them, Y/n saw a curly pig’s tail poking through a hole in his trousers. </p><p>        Uncle Vernon roared, pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.</p><p>        Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard. “Shouldn’ta lost me temper,” he said ruefully, “but it didn’t work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn’t must left ter do.” He cast a sideways look at Harry and Y/n under his bushy eyebrows. </p><p>        “Be grateful if yeh didn’t mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts,” he said. “I’m - er -not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin’. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an’ get yer letters to yeh an’ stuff-one o’ the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job-”</p><p>        “Why aren’t you supposed to do magic?” asked Harry. “Oh, well - I was at Hogwarts meself but I - er- got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an’ everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore.” </p><p>        “Why were you expelled, if I may ask,” said Y/n looking up at the giant. </p><p>        “It’s gettin’ late and we’ve got lots ter do tomorrow,” said Hagrid loudly. “Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an’ that.” He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry and Y/n. </p><p>        “You can kip under that,” he said, “Don’t mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o’ dormice in one o’ the pockets.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Diagon Alley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight he kept his eyes shut tight. </p><p>        “It was a dream,” he told himself firmly. “I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me and Y/n I was going to a school for witches and wizards. When I open my eyes I’ll be at home in my cupboard.” </p><p>        There was suddenly a loud tapping noise. <em>And there’s Aunt Petunia knocking on the door,</em> Harry thought, his heart sinking. </p><p>        But he still didn’t open his eyes. It had been such a good dream. </p><p><em>        Tap. Tap. Tap</em>. </p><p>        “All right,” Harry mumbled, “I’m getting up.” He sat up and Hagrid’s heavy coat fell off him. </p><p>        The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa, and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.</p><p>        “Harry, what’s going on? Is that an owl with a...newspaper...in its beak?” Y/n woke up to a strange sight indeed. </p><p>        Harry scrambled to his feet, so happy he felt as though a large balloon was swelling inside him. He went straight to the window and jerked it open. </p><p>        The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn’t wake up. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid’s coat.</p><p>        “Don’t do that.” Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat “Hagrid!” said Harry loudly </p><p>        “There’s an owl-” </p><p>        “Pay him,” Hagrid grunted into the sofa. </p><p>        “What?” </p><p>        “He wants payin’ fer deliverin’ the paper. Look in the pockets.”</p><p>        Y/n took out a handful of strange-looking coins. “Give him five Knuts,” said Hagrid. </p><p>        “Knuts?” </p><p>        “The little bronze ones.” Y/n quickly counted five little bronze ones and the owl held out his leg so Y/n could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then he flew off through the open window.</p><p>        Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched. “Best be off, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an’ buy all yer stuff fer school.” Harry was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. </p><p>        Y/n looked down at her outfit and decided it would be better to change, “Hagrid, Harry, can you leave the room for a bit, I’m going to change.” Y/n took out her entire <a href="https://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g7-M01-F5-A5-rBVaSVqzEzyAMK7iAAIyRb-m0fU824.jpg/lolita-lolita-jsk-acg-cosplay.jpg">outfit</a> (how she dressed for the day) before grabbing her <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0d/85/13/0d8513dbb3519d2638c58e878c827538.jpg">bag</a>.</p><p>        “The first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards’ bank. Have a sausage, they’re not bad cold- an’ I wouldn’ say no teh a bit o’ yer birthday cake, neither.” </p><p>        “Wizards have <em>banks</em>?” asked Y/n. </p><p>        “Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins.” Y/n watched Harry drop the bit of sausage he was holding. </p><p>        “<em>Goblins</em>?” </p><p>        “Yeah- so yeh’d be mad ter try an’ rob it, I’ll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe- ‘cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o’ fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business.” Hagrid drew himself up proudly.</p><p>        “He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin’ you guys- gettin’ things from Gringotts- knows he can trust me, see. Got everythin’? Come on, then.” Harry followed Hagrid out onto the rock. </p><p>        The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. </p><p>        The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm. “How did you get here?” Harry asked, looking around for another boat. </p><p>        “Flew,” said Hagrid. </p><p>        “<em>Flew</em>?”</p><p>        “Yeah- but we’ll go back in this. Not s’pposed ter use magic now I’ve got yeh.”</p><p>        They settled down in the boat “Seems a shame ter row, though,” said Hagrid, giving the duo another of his sideways looks. “If I was ter-er- speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin’ it at Hogwarts?” </p><p>        “Oh course not,” said Harry, eager to see more magic. Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off toward land. </p><p>        “Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?” Y/n asked. </p><p>        “Spells-enchantments,” said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. “They say there’s dragons guardin’ the high-security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way- Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh’d die of hunger tyri’ ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter geet yer hands on summat.”</p><p>        Y/n sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the <em>Daily Prophet</em>. Harry had learned from Vernon that people like to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, he’d never had so many questions in his life. </p><p>        “Ministry o’ Magic messin’ things up as usual,” Hagrid muttered, turning the page. </p><p>        “There’s a Ministry of Magic?” Harry asked before he could stop himself. </p><p>        “‘Course,” said Hagrid. “They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o’ course, but he’d never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin’ fer advice.”</p><p>        “But what does the Ministry of Magic <em>do</em>?” asked Y/n. </p><p>        “Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there’s still witches an’ wizards up an’ down the country.” </p><p>        “Why?” </p><p>        “<em>Why</em>? Blimey, Harry, everyone’d be wantin’ magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we’re best left alone.” </p><p>        At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and they clambered up the stone steps onto the street. </p><p>        Passerby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. The pre-teens couldn’t blame them. </p><p>        Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, “See that, guys? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?” Y/n tried to keep up with the giant but was lagging along. </p><p>        “Wait Hagrid I can’t keep up!” the giant picked up the girl gently with his hand and placed her on his shoulders. </p><p>        “There that’s betta.” the giant kept walking with Y/n on his shoulders and Harry by his side.</p><p>        “Hagrid,” said Harry, panting a bit as he ran to keep up, “did you say there are <em>dragons</em> at Gringotts?” </p><p>        “Well, so they say,” said Hagrid. “Crikey, I’d like a dragoon.” </p><p>        “I want a dragon too!” added Y/n cheerfully. </p><p>        “You’d <em>like </em>one?” asked Harry in disbelief. “Wanted one ever since I was a kid- here we go.” </p><p>        They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes’ time. Hagrid, who didn’t understand         “Muggle money,” as he called it, gave the bills to Harry so he could buy their tickets. </p><p>        People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent. </p><p>        “Still got yer letters?” he asked as he counted stitches. Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket. </p><p>        “Good,” said Hagrid. “There’s a list there of everything yeh need.” Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn’t noticed the night before, and read:</p><p>
  <strong>Hogwarts School <em>of </em>Witchcraft <em>and </em>Wizardry</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  ~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>UNIFORM</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>First-year students will require:</strong>
</p><ol>
<li>
<p><strong>Three sets of lain work robes (black)</strong></p>
</li>
<li>
<p><strong>One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear</strong></p>
</li>
<li>
<p><strong>One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)</strong></p>
</li>
<li>
<p><strong>One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)</strong></p>
</li>
</ol><p>
  <strong>Please note that all pupils’ clothes should carry name tags</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>COURSE BOOKS</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>All students should have a copy of each of the following:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>By Miranda Goshawk</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A History of Magic</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>By Bathilda Bagshot</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Magical Theory</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>By Adalbert Waffling</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A Beginners’ Guide to Transfiguration</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>By Emeric Switch</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>By Phyllida Spore</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Magical Drafts and Potions</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>By Arsenius Jigger</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>By Newt Scamander</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>By Quentin Trimble</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>OTHER EQUIPMENT</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1 Wand </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1 set glass or crystal phials</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1 telescope</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1 set brass scales</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>        “Can we buy all this in London?” Harry wondered aloud. </p><p>        “If yeh know where to go,” said Hagrid </p><p>~~~</p><p>        Harry had never been to London before although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow.</p><p>        “I don’t know how the Muggles managed without magic,” he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops. </p><p>        Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Harry had to do was keep close behind him. They passed bookshops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand.</p><p>        This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up? </p><p>        If Harry hadn’t known that the Dursleys had no sense of humor, he might have thought so; yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told him so far was unbelievable, Harry couldn’t help trusting him.</p><p>        “This is it,” said Hagrid, coming to a halt, “the Leaky Cauldron. It’s a famous place.” It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn’t have noticed it was there. </p><p>        The people hurrying by didn’t glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big bookshop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn’t see the Leaky Cauldron at all. </p><p>        In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only the trio could see it. Before Y/n and Harry could mention this, Hagrid had steered them inside. For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. </p><p>        One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, “The usual, Hagrid?”</p><p>        “Can’t, Tom, I’m on Hogwarts business,” said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry and Y/n’s shoulder and making their knees buckle. </p><p>        “Good Lord,” said the bartender, peering at Harry, “is this- can this be-?” The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent. </p><p>        “Good Lord,” said the bartender, peering at Harry and Y/n, “is this- can this be-?” The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent. </p><p>        “Bless my soul,” whispered the old bartender, “Harry Potter… Y/n Zyta… what an honor.” He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and Y/n seizing both of their hands with tears in his eyes.</p><p>        “Welcome back Mr. Potter Miss Zyta, welcome back.” the duo didn’t know what to say. Everyone was looking at them. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming. </p><p>        Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Y/n found herself, along with Harry, shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.</p><p>        “Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter Miss Zyta, can’t believe I’m meeting you at last.” </p><p>        “So proud, Mr. Potter Miss Zyta, I’m just so proud.” </p><p>        “Always wanted to shake your hand- I’m all of a flutter.” </p><p>        “Delighted, Mr. Potter, Miss Zyta, Diggle’s the name, Dedalus Diggle.” Harry and Y/n recognized the man. </p><p>        “I’ve seen you before!” said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle’s top hat fell off in his excitement. </p><p>        “You bowed at us once in a shop!” </p><p>        “They remember!” cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. “Did you hear that? They remember me!”</p><p>        The pair shook hands again and again- Doris Crockford kept coming back for more. A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. </p><p>        One of his eyes was twitching. “Professor Quirrell!” said Hagrid. </p><p>        “Y/n, Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts.” </p><p>        “P-P-Potter, E-E-Zyta,” stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping the hands of the duo. “C-can’t t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you.” </p><p>        “What sort of magic do you teach Professor Quirrell?” </p><p>        “D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts,” muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he’d rather not think about it. “N-Not that you n-need it.” He laughed nervously. “You’ll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I’ve g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself.” he looked terrified at the very thought. </p><p>        But the others wouldn’t let Professor Quirrell keep the pair to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. </p><p>        At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble. “Must get on- lots ter buy. Come on, Harry.” Doris Crockford shook their hands one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. </p><p>        Hagrid grinned at the couple. “Told yeh, didn’t I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin’ ter meet yeh- mind you, he’s usually tremblin’.” </p><p>        “Is he always that nervous?” asked Y/n concerned. </p><p>        “Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin’ outta books but then he took a year off ter get some first-hand experience… They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o’ trouble with a hag- never been the same. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject- now, where’s me umbrella?”</p><p>        Vampires? Hags? Y/n’s head was swimming. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can. </p><p>        “Three up… two across…” he muttered. “Right, stand back you two.” He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered- it wriggled- in the middle, a small hole appeared- it grew wider and wider-  second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.</p><p>        “Welcome,” said Hagrid, “to Diagon Alley,” he grinned at the pairs amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into a solid wall. </p><p>        The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons- All Sizes- Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver- Self-Stirring- Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.</p><p>        “Yeah, you’ll be needin’ one,” said Hagrid, “but we gotta get yer money first.” the pre-teens wished they had about eight more eyes. They turned their heads in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. </p><p>        A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, “Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they’re mad…”</p><p>        A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium- Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and snowy. Several boys of about Y/n’s age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. </p><p>        “Look,” Harry  heard one of them say, “the new Nimbus Two Thousand- fastest ever-” There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Y/n had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels’ eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...</p><p>        “Gringotts,” said Hagrid. </p><p>        They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was- “Yeah that’s a goblin,” said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. </p><p>        The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Y/n noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:</p><p>
  <em>Enter, stranger, but take heed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of what awaits the sin of greed,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For those who take, but do not ear,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Must pay most dearly in their turn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So if you seek beneath our floors</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A treasure that was never yours,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thief, you have been warned, beware</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of finding more than treasure there.</em>
</p><p>        “Like I said, yeh’d be mad ter try an’ rob it,” said Hagrid. </p><p>        A pair of goblins bowed them throughout the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. </p><p>        There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid, Harry, and Y/n made for the counter. </p><p>        “Morning,” said Hagrid to a free goblin. “We’ve come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Y/n Zyta’s safes.” </p><p>        “You have they’re keys, sir?” </p><p>        “Got it here somewhere,” said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin’s book of numbers. </p><p>        The goblin wrinkled his nose. Y/n watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.</p><p>        “Got it,” said Hagrid at last, holding up two tiny golden keys. The goblin looked at it closely. “That seems to be in order.” </p><p>        “An’ I’ve also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore,” said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. “It’s about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen.” The goblin read the letter carefully. </p><p>        “Very well,” he said, handing it back to Hagrid, “I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!”</p><p>        Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and the pre-teens followed Griphook towards one of the doors leading off the hall. </p><p>        “What’s the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?” Harry asked.</p><p>        “Can’t tell yeh that,” said Hagrid mysteriously. “Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore’s trusted me. More’n my job’s worth ter tell yeh that.”</p><p>        Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches.</p><p>        It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. </p><p>        Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed - hagrid with some difficulty- and were off. At first, they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. </p><p>        Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way because Griphook wasn’t steering.</p><p>        Y/n’s eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but she kept them wide open. Once, she thought she saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late- they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor. </p><p>        “I never know,” Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, “what’s the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?” </p><p>        “Stalagmite’s got an ‘m’ in it,” said Hagrid. “An’ don’ ask me questions just now, I think I’m gonna be sick.” Harry looked at Y/n for an answer.</p><p>        “<em>Stalactite</em>: A stalactite is a type of formation that hangs from the ceiling of caves, hot springs, or manmade structures such as bridges &amp; mines. <em>Stalagmite</em>: A type of rock formation that rises from the floor of a cave due to the accumulation of material deposited on the floor from ceiling drippings.” </p><p>        “Then are those stalactites or stalagmites?” </p><p>        “Well, <em>stalactite</em> is mineralized water or another transmitting liquid from a cave ceiling. <em>Stalagmite</em> mineralized water or another transmitting liquid drops onto a cave floor. <em>Stalactite</em> forms from the ceiling and downwards. <em>Stalagmite</em> forms from the ground and upwards.” explained Y/n. </p><p>        “So it’s stalactite?” </p><p>        “Yep!”</p><p>        Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts. </p><p>        “All yours,” smiled Hagrid. All Harry’s- it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn’t have known about this or they’d have had it from him faster than blinking. </p><p>        How often had they complained about how much Harry cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London. </p><p>        Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag. “The gold ones are Galleons,” he explained. “Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it’s easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o’ terms, we’ll keep the rest safe for yeh.” He turned to Griphook. </p><p>        “Vault seven hundred and thirteen now please and can we go more slowly?” </p><p>        “One speed only,” said Griphook. They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. </p><p>        The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They were rattling over an underground ravine, and the duo leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled them back by the scruff of their necks.</p><p>~~~</p><p>        Two wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry and Y/n didn’t know where to run first now that they had a bag full of money. </p><p>        “Might as well get yer uniform,” said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions. </p><p>        “Listen, Y/n, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts.” He did still look a bit sick, so Y/n and Harry entered Madam Malkin’s shop alone, feeling nervous.</p><p>        Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. “Hogwarts, dearies?” she said, when Harry finally spoke for the two “Got the lot here- another young man being fitted up just now, in fact. Looks like you’re going to have to wait dearie.” she said to Y/n. </p><p>        In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. </p><p>        Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to in it to the right length.</p><p>        “Hello,” said the boy, “Hogwarts, too?” </p><p>        “Yes,” said Harry. “My father’s next door buying my books and mother’s up the street looking at wands,” said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. “Then I’m going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don’t see why the first years can’t have their own. I think I’ll bully father into getting one and I’ll smuggle it in somehow.” This boy strongly reminded the duo of Dudley.</p><p>        “Have <em>you</em> got your own broomsticks?” the boy went on.</p><p>        “No,” said Harry, the boy looked at Y/n before he blushed slightly at the sight of her beauty and her rare appearance. “She doesn’t either,” answered Harry. </p><p>        “Play Quidditch at all?” </p><p>        “No,” answered Harry as the pair wondered what on earth Quidditch could be.</p><p>        “<em>I </em>do- Father says it’s a crime if I’m not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you’ll be in yet?” </p><p>        “No,” said Harry, the duo felt stupider by the minute. </p><p>        “Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I’ll be in Slytherin, all our family have been- imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I’d leave, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>        “Mmm,” said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting. </p><p>        “I say, look at that man!” said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at the duo and pointing at three large ice creams to show he couldn’t come in. </p><p>        “That’s Hagrid,” said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn’t. “He works at Hogwarts.” </p><p>        “Oh,” said the boy, “I’ve heard of him. He’s a sort of servant, isn’t he?”</p><p>        “He’s the gatekeeper,” said Harry. Y/n could that Harry was liking the boy less and less every second. </p><p>        “Yes, exactly. I heard he’s a sort of <em>savage</em>- lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed.” </p><p>        “I think he’s brilliant,” said Harry coldly. </p><p>        “<em>Do </em>you?” said the boy, with a slight sneer. “Why is he with you? Where are your parents?” </p><p>        “They’re dead,” said Harry shortly. He didn’t feel much like going into the matter with this boy.</p><p>        “Our parents are dead,” said Y/n shortly. They didn’t feel much like going into the matter with this boy. </p><p>        “Oh, sorry,” said the other, not sounding sorry at all. “But they were <em>our </em>kind, weren’t they?” </p><p>        “They were a witch and wizard if that’s what you mean.” </p><p>        “I really don’t think they should let the other sort in, do you? They’re just not the same, they’ve never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What’s your surname, anyway?” </p><p>        But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, “With that, you are done, my dear,” and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool. </p><p>        Harry then remembered that Y/n needed to be fitted, “Madam Malkin I already know what my measurements are, my grandmother has my measurements.” Madam Malkin gave Y/n a piece of paper and quill which Y/n was quick to scribble everything down and leaving with Harry.</p><p>        “Well, I’ll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose,” said the drawling boy.  </p><p>        The pair were rather quiet as they at the ice cream Hagrid had bought them (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts). “What’s up?” said Hagrid. </p><p>        “Nothing,” Harry lied. </p><p>        They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink and changed color as you wrote. When they had left the shop, he said, “Hagrid, what’s Quidditch?” </p><p>        “Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin’ how little yeh know- not known’ about Quidditch!” </p><p>        “Please don’t make us feel worse,” said Y/n.</p><p>        Harry told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam malkin’s. “-and he said people from Muggle families shouldn’t even be allowed in-” </p><p>        “Yer not <em>from </em>a Muggle family If he’d known who yeh <em>were </em>- he’s grown up knownin’ yer name if his parents are wizardin’ folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o’ the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in ‘em in along line o’ muggles- look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!”</p><p>        “So what <em>is </em>Quidditch?” asked Y/n. </p><p>        “It’s our sport. Wizard sport. It’s like-like soccer in the Muggle world- everyone follows Quidditch- played up in the air on broomsticks and there’s four balls- sorta hard ter explain the rules.” </p><p>        “And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?” </p><p>        “Schoolhouses. There’s four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o’ duffers, but-” </p><p>        “I bet I’m in Hufflepuff,” said Harry gloomily. Y/n took Harry’s hand into hers and smiled. </p><p>        “Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin,” said Hagrid darkly. “There’s not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn’t in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one.” </p><p>        “Vol-, sorry - You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?” </p><p>        “Years an’ years ago,” said Hagrid. They bought Harry and Y/n’s school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. </p><p>        While Hagrid dragged Harry away from <em>Curses and Counter-curses (Bewitch Your Friends with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More</em>) Y/n bought more books than anyone else in the shop, even the shop owners were surprised to see how many books the young girl bought. Hagrid was helping Y/n carry all her newly bought books while conversing with Harry. </p><p>        “I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley.” </p><p>        “I'm not sayin’ that’s not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances,” said Hagrid “An’ anyway, yeh couldn’t work any of them curses yet, yeh’ll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level.”</p><p>        Hagrid wouldn’t let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either (“It says pewter on yer list”), but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope.</p><p>        Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. </p><p>        Y/n recognized all the ingredients as soon as she walked into the store, all these ingredients were mentioned in books that Y/n had at home which were gifted to her by her American relatives.</p><p>        While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop). </p><p>        Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked the kids list again. “Just yer wands left- oh yeah, an’ I still haven’t got yeh a birthday present.” Y/n and Harry’s face went red. </p><p>        “You don’t have to-” </p><p>        “I know I don’t have to. Tell yeh what I’ll get yer animals. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh’d be laughed at- and I don’t like cats, they make me sneeze. I’ll et yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they’re dead useful, carry yer mail an everythin’.” </p><p>        Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. </p><p>        Y/n carried a bigger cage that held a large white Western Siberian eagle <a href="https://i2.wp.com/atozanimals.net/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/Western-Siberian-Eagle-owl.jpg">owl</a> who was also fast asleep with his head under his wing. The pair couldn’t stop stammering their thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell.</p><p>        “Don’ mention it,” said Hagrid gruffly. “Don’ expect you’ve had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now- only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand.” A magic wand… this was what the pair had been really looking forward to. </p><p>        The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read <em>Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C</em> </p><p>        A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. </p><p>        Y/n felt strange as though she had entered a very strict library; she swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to her and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. </p><p>        For some reason, the back of her neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.</p><p>        “Good afternoon,” said a soft voice. The kids jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair. </p><p>        An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. </p><p>        “Hello,” said Hagrid awkwardly. </p><p>        “Ah yes,” said the man. </p><p>        “Yes, yes. I thought I’d be seeing you soon. Harry Potter. Y/n Zyta.” It wasn’t a question. </p><p>        “You have your mother’s eyes.” said the man to Harry before turning his attention Y/n. “You, on the other hand, look exactly like you’re parents.” finally the man addressed both of them. </p><p>        “It seems only yesterday Lily was here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Elara was here herself, buying her first wand. Ten inches long, swishy and flexible, made of alder wood best suited to non-verbal spell work.” </p><p>        Mr. Ollivander moved closer to the pair. Y/n wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes. </p><p>        “And that’s where…” Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry’s forehead with a long, white finger before tracing Y/n’s wrist with the curse mark.</p><p>        “I’m sorry to say I sold the wand that did it,” he said softly. “Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well, if I’d known what that wand was going out into the world to do…” He shook his head and then, to Y/n’s relief, spotted Hagrid. </p><p>        “Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again… Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn’t it?” </p><p>        “It was, sir, yes,” said Hagrid. </p><p>        “Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?” said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern. </p><p>        “Er- yes, they did, yes,” said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. “I’ve still got the pieces, though,” he added brightly. </p><p>        “But you don’t <em>use </em>them?” said Mr. Ollivander sharply. </p><p>        “Oh, no, sir,” said hagrid quickly. Y/n noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke. </p><p>        “Hmmm,” said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. “Well, now- Mr. Potter. Let me see.” he pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. “Which is your wand arm?” </p><p>        “Er- well, I’m right-handed,” said Harry. </p><p>        “Hold out your arm. That’s it.” He measures Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head.</p><p>        As he measured, he said, “Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard’s wand.”</p><p>        Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own thing. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. </p><p>        “That will do” he said, and the ape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. “Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nin inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave.” Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.</p><p>        “Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches Quite whippy. Try-” Harry tried- but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. </p><p>        “No, no- here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out.” Harry tried. And tried. </p><p>        He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.</p><p>        “Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we’ll find the perfect match here somewhere- I wonder, now- yes, why not- unusual combination- holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple.” Harry took the wand. </p><p>        He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light onto the walls. </p><p>        Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, “Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…”</p><p>        He put Harry’s wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, “Curious… curious…” </p><p>        “Sorry,” said Y/n “but <em>what’s </em>curious?” Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. </p><p>        “I remember every wand I’ve ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave another feather- just one other. It’s very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother- why, it’s brother gave you both your scars.”</p><p>        The kids swallowed. “Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember…. I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things- terrible, yes, but great.”</p><p>        “Now Miss Zyta it’s your turn.” Y/n nodded excitedly, “Well, now- Miss Zyta. Let me see.” He pulled out the long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. </p><p>        “Which is your wand arm?” </p><p>        “I can you both arms,” answered Y/n. </p><p>        “Very well,” He measured Y/n from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and around her head. Soon came the most anticipated part, the wand trying.</p><p>        Compared to Harry’s the pile of wands Y/n’s pile grew higher and higher almost to Hagrid’s head. The bigger the pile got the more excited the wandmaker seemed, “You have got to be the trickiest customer I’ve ever had!” he said with a smile. </p><p>        “How long have we been here?” asked Y/n. </p><p>        Hagrid looked at his clock and said: “‘Bout an hour an’ a half.” Y/n sighed while she looked over at Harry and flashed him an apologetic smile.  </p><p>        Ten minutes passed and the only thing that was different was that the wand pile had grown to Hagrid’s height, that’s right her wand pile was eight feet tall. </p><p>        “I’m sorry that it’s taking so long Mr. Ollivander.” </p><p>        “Oh don’t be sorry, I am extremely happy to have you as a customer. You’re an odd mix, you react to all the cores and woods that I have that I can’t pinpoint which...one… AH HA!” he shouted before rushing to the back of the store.</p><p>        Y/n looked back at her companions and Hagrid gave her a shrug, the trio could hear the older man rummaging through boxes until they heard another “AH HA!” the man came back with a box that looked like it belonged in the Roman Empire. </p><p>        “This wand was an experiment between my ancestors and several other wandmakers, there is no other wand like this one. This wand is the closest thing to perfection that a wandmaker ever came close to. Fifteen-and-a-half inches.”</p><p>        The man handed the <a href="https://p1.liveauctioneers.com/930/61542/30829163_1_x.jpg?version=1412350103&amp;format=pjpg&amp;auto=webp&amp;quality=50">wand</a> excitedly to Y/n, when Y/n gave it a swish red and the ground shook as if a small earthquake was occurring. Finally, it all subsided and Mr. Ollivander looked like he was about to pass out. </p><p>        “That wand was the only ever successful experiment. That wand is made out of every wood we use, there are 38 different kinds of wood in that, all contributing 2.6% to make the wand. </p><p>        The core itself is extremely unique, the wandmakers used unicorn hair, dragon heartstring, phoenix feather. Once the world found out about the creation of this wand there were multiple witches and wizards stole this wand, all were later found dead with a piece of paper that always said that this wand was never going to be tamed and that it bears the curse of killing its owner in the end.”</p><p>        Y/n was listening to the man while examining her new wand before talking to him “But they weren’t the true owners, they were thieves they stole something that never chose them.” </p><p>        “Precisely, this wand was created with the purpose of becoming the greatest witch or wizard in this world. This book comes with the wand. Use this wand wisely.” Mr. Ollivander packaged the wand excitedly before handing it over to Y/n. </p><p>        The pair paid their seven gold Galleons for their wands and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.</p><p>~~~</p><p>        The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as the trio made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. </p><p>        Y/n didn’t speak at all as they walked down the road; she didn’t even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the owls asleep in its cage on their new owners' laps.</p><p>        Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder. </p><p>        “Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves,” he said. He bought the pre-teens hamburgers and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Y/n kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow. </p><p>        “You all right? Yer very quiet,” said Hagrid. Harry wasn’t sure he could explain. He’d just had the best birthday of his life- and yet- he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words. </p><p>        “Everyone thinks we’re special,” he said at last. “All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander… but we don’t know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? We’re famous and we can’t even remember what we’re famous for. We don’t know what happened when Voldemort, the night our parents died.”</p><p>        Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows, he wore a very kind smile. </p><p>        “Don’ you worry. You’ll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you’ll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it’s hard. Yeh’ve been singled out, an’ that’s always hard. But yeh’ll have a great time at Hogwarts- I did- still do, ‘smatter of fact.” Hagrid helped the duo on to the train that would take them back to their homes, then handed them an envelope.</p><p>        “Yer ticket fer Hogwarts,” he said. “First o’ September- King’s Cross- it’s all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she’ll know where to find me… See yeh soon, Harry, Y/n.” The train pulled out of the station. </p><p>        Y/n and Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Y/n and Harry’s last month with Dursleys wasn’t fun. True, Dudley was now so scared of Harry he wouldn’t stay in the same room, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn’t shut Harry in his cupboard, force him to do anything, or shout at him- in fact, they didn’t speak to him at all. Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair with Harry in it were empty. </p><p>        Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while. The treatment that the Dursleys gave Y/n remained the same or maybe even better, they bought her so many things trying to convince her not to go to Hogwarts.</p><p>        Y/n’s family were proud that she was going to Hogwarts and they apologized repeatedly for not telling her the truth, but they couldn’ bring it up casually. </p><p>        Y/n, like Harry, spent the month reading and doing everything that the books instructed.  </p><p>        Y/n advanced really fast to the point where her relatives got her more and more books. Y/n decided to name her owl Anubis after the Egyptian god of death. </p><p>        On the last day of August Y/n was told by her aunt and uncle that she was going to be dropped off earlier than Harry at King’s Cross because her aunt and uncle had to go to work so Y/n was going to be left wondering the nearby area with only Anubis as company. </p><p>~~~</p><p>        Y/n didn’t want to have people staring at her the entire time until Harry got to the station so she had her dyed her hair black temporarilywhile she wore sunglasses to hide her eyes. </p><p>        Now only her <a href="https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/Hd3013ddb15604b06ab13692f564f5025A/Kawaii-Lolita-Skirt-Japanese-Style-90S-Teens-Soft-Sister-Daisy-Appliques-Lace-Patchwork-Ruffle-Plaid-Suspender.jpg">outfit</a> was gaining attention, as usual, she ignored the stares and simply watched the Dursleys arrive and drop Harry off. The girl took off her <a href="https://dpegb9ebondhq.cloudfront.net/product_photos/65570739/file_74a96fb19e_original.jpg">backpack</a> and took out a water bottle; all this waiting was making her nervous.</p><p>        “Y/n dear please rethink your choice! You don’t want to become one of- one of- them.” it was Vernon’s last attempts to persuade her to stay. </p><p>        But Y/n slowly shook her head, “I am sorry Mr. Dursley but this is the fate that my parents chose for me.” the Dursleys felt bad but knew that Y/n was stubborn once she had her mindset of something. </p><p>        Y/n and Harry watched as the Dursleys drove away, all of them laughing. Harry’s mouth went dry. What on earth were they going to do? </p><p>        The duo was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig and Anubis. Harry knew he had to ask someone. </p><p>        Y/n and Harry walked together searching for help, Harry stopped a passing guard but didn’t dare mention platform nine and three-quarters.</p><p>        The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn’t even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Harry was being stupid on purpose. </p><p>        Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o’clock, but the guard said there wasn’t one. In the end, the guard strode away, muttering about time-wasters. Y/n was now trying hard not to panic in order to reassure Harry that everything was going to be fine.</p><p>        According to the large clock over the arrivals board, they had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and they had no idea how to do it; they were stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk they could hardly lift, pockets full of wizard money, and a two large owls.</p><p>        Hagrid must have forgotten to tell them something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. </p><p>        Y/n wondered if they should get their wands and start tapping the ticket inspector’s stand between platforms nine and ten. At that moment a group of people passed just behind them and Y/n caught a few words of what they were saying.</p><p>        “-packed with Muggles, of course-” Y/n tugged on Harry’s shirt. </p><p>        “They’re wizards, they said ‘muggles’. Let’s go ask them where the platform is.” The pair turned to see who the speaker was and it was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. </p><p>        Each of them was pushing a trunk like Y/n’s in front of her- and they had an owl.</p><p>        Heart hammering, Harry and Y/n pushed their cars after them. They stopped and so did the pair, just near enough to hear what they were saying. “Now, what’s the platform number?” said the boys’ mother. </p><p>        “Nine and three-quarters!” piped a small girl, also redheaded who was holding her hand, “Mom, can’t I go…” </p><p>        “You’re not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first.” </p><p>        What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Y/n watched, careful not to blink in case she needed to memorize a code or something- but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared way, the boy had vanished.</p><p>        “Fred, you next,” the plump woman said. </p><p>        “I’m not Fred, I’m George,” said the boy. </p><p>        “Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can’t you <em>tell </em>I’m George?” </p><p>        “Sorry, George, dear.” </p><p>        “Only joking, I am Fred,” said the boy and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so because a second later, he had gone- but how had he done it?</p><p>        Now the brother was walking briskly toward the barrier- he was almost there and then, quite suddenly, he wasn’t anywhere. There was nothing else for it. </p><p>        “Excuse me,” Harry said to the plump woman. </p><p>        “Hello, dear,” she said. “First time at Hogwarts? Ron’s new, too.” She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose. </p><p>        “Yes, it’s our first time,” answered Y/n “The problem is we don’t know how to get to the platform.” </p><p>        “Not to worry,” said the woman kindly. “All you have to do it walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don’t stop and don’t be scared you’ll crash into it, that’s very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you’re nervous. Go on, go now before Ron.”</p><p>        Y/n thanked the woman before turning to Harry “I’ll go first.” Y/n began walking with confidence towards the barrier, holding her head up high, and simply walked through the wall. </p><p>        A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. y/n looked behind her and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words <em>Platform Nine and Three-Quarters </em>on it. She had done it.</p><p>        The next second Harry stood next to her also admiring the platform. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. </p><p>        The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. The duo pushed their cars off the platform in search of empty seats.</p><p>        They passed a round-faced boy who was saying: “Gran, I’ve lost my toad again.” </p><p>        “Oh, <em>Neville</em>,” they heard the old woman sighed. A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd. </p><p>        “Give us a look, Lee, go on.” the boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long hairy leg.</p><p>        Y/n and Harry pressed on through the crowd until they found an empty compartment near the end of the train door. Y/n and Harry put Hedwig and Anubis inside first and then started to shove and heave their trunk toward the train door. </p><p>        They tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice Harry dropped it painfully on his foot and Y/n’s head nearly came in contact with a trunk.</p><p>        “Want a hand?” it was one of the red-haired twins they’d followed through the barrier. </p><p>        “Yes, please,” Harry panted. </p><p>        “Oy, Fred! C’mere and help!” with the twins’ help, the kid's trunks were at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment. </p><p>        Y/n took off the bucket hat and sunglasses since the girl was sweating due to the sweat the girl's temporary hair dye began wiping off. </p><p>        Using her baby wipes the girl began removing the dark color; revealing her new appearance she noticed that the twins were looking at her and then at Harry’s scar.</p><p>        “What’s that?” said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry’s lightning scar. </p><p>        “Blimey,” said the other twin. </p><p>        “Are you-?”</p><p>        “They <em>are</em>,” said the first twin. </p><p>        “Aren’t you?” he added to the pair. </p><p>        “What?” said Harry. </p><p>        “<em>Harry Potter and Y/n Zyta</em>,” chorused the twins.</p><p>“Oh, them,” said Y/n “I mean, yes, we are.” the two boys gawked at them and Y/n and Harry felt themselves turning red. </p><p>        Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train’s open door. “Fred? George? Are you there?” </p><p>        “Coming Mom.” with a last look at the pair, the wins hopped off the train. Harry sat down next to the window, accompanied by Y/n sitting next to him where, half-hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. </p><p>        Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief. “Ron, you’ve got something on your nose.” the youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose. </p><p>        “<em>Mom</em>- geroff.” he wriggled free. </p><p>        “Aaah, has ickles Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?” said one of the twins. </p><p>        “Shut up,” said Ron.</p><p>        “Where’s Percy?” said their mother. </p><p>        “He’s coming now.” The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and the duo noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter <em>P </em>on it. </p><p>        “Can’t stay long, Mother,” he said “I’m upfront, the prefects have two compartments to themselves-” </p><p>        “Oh, are you a <em>prefect</em>, Percy?” said one of the twins with an air of great surprise. “You should have said something, we had no idea.” </p><p>        “Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it,” said the other twin. </p><p>        “Once-” </p><p>        “Or twice-” </p><p>        “A minute-” </p><p>        “All summer-” </p><p>        “Oh, shut up,” said Percy the Prefect. </p><p>        “How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?” said one of the twins. </p><p>        “Because he’s a prefect," said their mother fondly. “All right dear, well, have a good term- send me an owl when you get there.”</p><p>        She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the wins. “Now, you two- this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you’ve- you’ve blown up a toilet or-” </p><p>        “Blown up a toilet? We’ve never blown up a toilet.” </p><p>        “Great idea though, thanks, mom.” </p><p>        “It’s <em>not funny</em>. And look after Ron.” </p><p>        “Don’t worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us.” </p><p>        “Shut up,” said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose still pink where his mother had rubbed it. </p><p>        “Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?” Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn’t see him looking. </p><p>        “Are they talking about us?” asked Y/n as she read her books all over again, Harry nodded. </p><p>        “You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? And the girl wearing sunglasses? Know who they are?” </p><p>        “Who?” </p><p>        “<em>Harry Potter and Y/n Zyta!</em>” Harry and Y/n heard the little girl’s voice.</p><p>        “Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see them, Mom, oh please…” </p><p>        “You’ve already seen them, Ginny, and the poor kids aren’t something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?” </p><p>        “Asked them. Saw Harry’s scar and Y/n’s true appearance. It’s really there- like lightning and she looks like no one we’ve ever seen.”</p><p>        “Poor <em>dears</em>- no wonder they were alone, I wondered. They were ever so polite when they asked how to get onto the platform.” </p><p>        “Never mind that, do you think they remember what You-Know-Who looks like?” Their mother suddenly became very stern. </p><p>        “I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don’t you dare. As though they need reminding of that on their first day at school.” </p><p>        Harry stopped listening to their conversation and went back to talking to Y/n, “Harry let me have a look at your face.” said Y/n as she pulled out her <a href="https://p1.liveauctioneers.com/930/61542/30829163_1_x.jpg?version=1412350103&amp;format=pjpg&amp;auto=webp&amp;quality=50">wand</a> “Your glasses are broken,” Y/n pointed her wand at Harry’s face. </p><p>        “Y/n? Are you sure this is the right spell?” </p><p>        “Of course I’m right, <em>Reparo</em>,” Y/n used the spell and saw the tape holding the glasses together disappear. Harry took off the glasses and saw that they were fixed. “That’s amazing!” </p><p>        Y/n smiled brightly “I’ve been practicing a lot around the house, I’ve also been trying transfiguration, potion-making, herbology, and care of magical creatures. Hopefully, I’m prepared for school.” </p><p>        “You’re always on track.”</p><p>        The train began to move and soon the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Y/n felt a great leap of excitement She didn’t know what she was going to- but it had to be better than what she was leaving behind. </p><p>        The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in. “Anyone sitting there?” he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. </p><p>        “Everywhere else is full.” Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Y/n and then Harry before looking out the window, pretending he hadn’t looked. </p><p>        Y/n decided to keep the sunglasses on so that people who were passing by wouldn’t look at her appearance. </p><p>        “Hey, Ron.” the twins were back. “Listen, we’re going down the middle of the train- Lee Jordan’s got a giant tarantula down there.” </p><p>        “Right,” mumbled Ron. </p><p>        Y/n put her book down and looked at the twins. “Harry, Y/n,” said the other twin, “did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later then.” </p><p>        “Bye,” said Harry, Y/n, and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them. </p><p>        “Are you really Harry Potter and Y/n Zyat?” Ron blurted out. Harry nodded. </p><p>        “Oh-well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George’s jokes,” said Ron “And have you really got- you know…” He pointed at Harry’s forehead. </p><p>        Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared and turned to Y/n, she pulled down the glasses so he could see her and showed him her scar. “And you can clearly tell it's me.” </p><p>        “So that’s where You-Know-Who-?” </p><p>        “Yes,” said Harry, “but we can’t remember it.” </p><p>        “Nothing?” said Ron eagerly. </p><p>        “Well- we remember a lot of green light, but nothing else,” answered Y/n. </p><p>        “Wow,” said Ron. He sat and stared at the duo for a few moments, then as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.</p><p>        “Are all your family wizards?” asked Y/n, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found them. </p><p>        “Er- yes, I think so,” said Ron. “I think Mom’s got a second cousin who’s an accountant, but we never talk about him.” </p><p>        “So you must know loads of magic already,” said Harry. The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about. </p><p>        “I heard you went to live with Muggles,” said Ron. “What are they like?” </p><p>        “Horrible- well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Y/n was raised by wizards but they never told her about magic. Wish I’d had three wizard brothers.” </p><p>        “Five,” said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy.</p><p>        “I’m the sixth in our family to go to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left- Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy’s a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they’re really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it’s no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I’ve got Bill’s old robes, Charlie’s old wand, and Percy’s old rat.” </p><p>        Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep “His name’s Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn’t aff-I mean, I got Scabbers instead.” Ron’s ears went pink. He seemed to think he’d said too much because he went back to staring out the window. </p><p>        “Oh Ron,” said Y/n which got his attention “Don’t compare your life to others. There’s no comparison between the sun and the moon. They shine when it’s their time. Your life is your own, be who you want to be.” Y/n smiled at him before going back to reading.</p><p>        Ron looked at her and blushed even harder before looking back at the window. Harry told Ron about having too wear Dudley’s old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. </p><p>        This seemed to cheer Ron up. “... and until Hagrid told us, we didn’t know anything about being a wizard or witch or about our parents or Voldemort-”  Ron gasped. </p><p>        “What?” said Harry. </p><p>        “<em>You said You-Know-Who’s name!</em>” said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. “I’d have thought you, of all people-” </p><p>        “I’m not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name,” said Harry “I just never knew you shouldn’t. See what I mean? I’ve got loads to learn… I bet,” he added, voicing for the second time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, “I bet I’m the worst in the class.” </p><p>        “You can say Voldemort, its dumb to be afraid of a name. It’s like being afraid of snakes and so you swear off saying the word snake.” </p><p>        “But You-Know-Who killed so many people.” </p><p>        “Snakes kill about 50,000 people a year. They’ve killed more than Voldemort and people still say snakes. Besides I doubt you’ll be the worst in class, there’s loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough.”</p><p>        While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past. </p><p>        Around half-past twelve, there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and smiling, the dimpled woman slid back their door and said, “Anything off the cart, dears?” Harry, who hadn’t had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron’s ears went pink again and he uttered that he’d brought sandwiches. </p><p>        Harry went out into the corridor, he had never had any money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry- but the woman didn’t have Mars Bars. </p><p>        What she did have were Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans, Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life.</p><p>        Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts. Ron stared as Harry brought it all back in the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat. </p><p>        “Hungry, are you?” </p><p>        “Starving,” said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty. Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, “She always forgets I don’t like corned beef.”</p><p>        “Swap you for one of these,” said Harry, holding up a pasty. “Go on-” </p><p>        “You don’t want this, it’s all dry,” said Ron. “She hasn’t got much time,” he handed quickly, “you know, with five of us.” </p><p>        “Go on, have a pasty,” said Harry, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. </p><p>        It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Harry’s pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten).</p><p>        “What about Y/n?” asked Ron. </p><p>        “I’m a picky eater, I don’t eat a lot of things. I tend to go hungry, which is why I ate a big breakfast before coming. I should be fine until 7.” Y/n kept reading through the ride, she wasn’t going to talk much until they arrive at Hogwarts. </p><p>********</p><p>        There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry and Y/n had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful. </p><p>        “Sorry,” he said, “but have you seen a toad at all?” When they shook their heads, he wailed, “I’ve lost him! He keeps getting away from me!” </p><p>        “He’ll turn up,” comforted Y/n. </p><p>        “Yeah,” said the boy miserably. “Well if you see him…” he left. </p><p>        “Don’t know why he’s so bothered,” said Ron. “If I’d brought a toad I’d lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scrabbers, so I can’t talk.” </p><p>        The rat was still snoozing on Ron’s lap “He might have died and you wouldn’t know the difference,” said Ron in disgust. </p><p>        “I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn’t work. I’ll show you, look…” he rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. </p><p>        It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end. “Unicorn hair’s nearly poking out. Anyway-”</p><p>        He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes. </p><p>        “Has anyone seen a toad? Neville’s lost one,” she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. </p><p>        “We’ve already told him we haven’t seen it,” said Ron, but the girl wasn’t listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand. </p><p>        “Oh, are you doing magic? Let’s see it then.” She sat down.</p><p>        Ron looked taken aback. “Er- all right.” He cleared his throat. </p><p>
  <em>        “Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow.”</em>
</p><p>        He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep. “Are you sure that’s a real spell?” said the girl. </p><p>        “Well, it’s not very good, is it I’ve tried a few simple spells just for practice and it’s all worked for me. Nobody in my family’s magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it’s the very best school of witchcraft there is, I’ve heard- I’ve learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough- I’m Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?”</p><p>        She said all this very fast. Harry looked at Ron and Y/n, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn’t learned all the course books by heart either. </p><p>        “I’m Ron Weasley,” Ron muttered. </p><p>        “Harry Potter and this is Y/n Zyta.” </p><p>        “Are you really?” said Hermione “I know all about you two, of course- I got a few extra books for background reading, and you’re in <em>Modern Magical History </em>and <em>The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts </em>and <em>Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century</em>.” </p><p>        “Are we?” said Harry, feeling dazed.</p><p>        “Goodness, didn’t you know, I’d have found out everything I could if it was me,” said Hermione. “Do either of you know what house you’ll be in? I’ve been asking around, and I hope I’m in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn’t be too bad… Anyways, we’d better go and look for Neville’s toad. You three had better change, you know, I expect we’ll be there soon.</p><p>        And she left, asking the toadless boy with her. “Whatever house I’m in, I hope she’s not in it,” said Ron. he threw his wand back into his trunk. </p><p>        “Stupid spell- George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud.” </p><p>        “What house are your brothers in?” asked Harry. </p><p>        “Gryffindor,” said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. </p><p>        “Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don’t know what they’ll say if I’m not. I don’t suppose Ravenclaw <em>would</em> be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin.”</p><p>        “That’s the house Voldemort was in?” asked Y/n. </p><p>        “Yeah,” said Ron. he flopped back into this seat, looking depressed. </p><p>        “You know, I think the ends of Scabbers’ whiskers are a bit lighter,” said Harry trying to take Ron’s mind off houses. </p><p>        “So what do your oldest brothers do now that they’ve left, anyway?”  Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he’d finished school. </p><p>        “Charlie’s in Romania studying dragons, and Bill’s in Africa doing something for Gringotts,” said Ron. “Did you hear about Gringotts? It’s been all over the <em>Daily Prophet</em>, but I don’t suppose you get that with the Muggles- someone tried to rob a high-security vault.” </p><p>        Harry stared. “Really? What happened to them?” asked Y/n, she put her book down and joined the conversation.</p><p>        ”Nothing, that’s why it’s such big news. They haven’t been caught. My dad says it must’ve been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don’t think they took anything, that’s what’s odd. ‘Course, everyone guesses scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who’s behind it.”</p><p>        Harry turned this news over in his mind. Y/n and Harry were starting to get a prickle of fear every time Voldemort was mentioned. Y/n supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying “Voldemort” without worrying. </p><p>        “What’s your Quidditch team?” Ron asked. </p><p>        “Er- I don’t know any,” Harry confessed. </p><p>        “What!” Ron looked dumbfounded. </p><p>        “Oh, you wait, it’s the best game in the world-” and he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he’d been to with his brothers and the broomstick he’d like to get if he had the money. </p><p>        He was just taking Harry and Y/n through the finer points of the game when the compartment slid open yet again, but it wasn’t Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time. </p><p>        Three boys entered, and the duo recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin’s robe shop. He was looking at Y/n with a lot more interest than he’d shown back in Diagon Alley. </p><p>        “Is it true?” he said. “They’re saying all down the train that Harry Potter and Y/n Zyat’s in this compartment. So it’s you, is it?” </p><p>        “Yes,” said Harry. Harry and Y/n were looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.</p><p>        “Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle,” said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where the pair were looking at. “And my name’s Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.”</p><p>        Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him. </p><p>        “Think my name’s funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford.”</p><p>        Draco turned back to Harry. “You’ll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter, Zyat. You don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.” He held out his hand to shake Y/n and Harry’s hand but Harry didn’t take it. </p><p>        Y/n simply shook his hand before going back to reading. “I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks,” Harry said coolly. </p><p>        Draco Malfoy didn’t go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.</p><p>        “I’d be careful if I were you, Potter,” he said slowly. “Unless you’re a bit politer you’ll go the same way as your parents. They didn’t know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and it’ll rub off on you.” Both Harry and Ron stood up while Y/n just looked at Draco in disbelief.</p><p>        “Say that again,” Ron said his face as red as his hair. </p><p>        “Oh, you’re going to fight us are you?” Malfoy sneered. </p><p>        “Unless you get out now,” said Harry, more bravely than he felt because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron. </p><p>        “Epoximise.” Y/n whispered and used her wand to make the candy stick to the seats.</p><p>        “But we don’t feel like leaving do we, boys? We’ve eaten all our food and you still seem to have some.” Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron - Ron leapt forward, but before he’d so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.</p><p>        Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle’s knuckle- Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and Y/n caught the rat and placed him next to Ron. </p><p>        All three boys disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they’d heard footsteps because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.</p><p>        “What <em>has </em>been going on?” she said, looking and Ron scooped Scabbers. </p><p>        “Sorry, but it’s nothing to worry about.” Y/n stood up and used her wand to reverse the spell. “Prior Incantato,” </p><p>        “You’ve met Malfoy before?” Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley. </p><p>        “I’ve heard of his family,” said Ron darkly “They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they’d been bewitched. My dad doesn’t believe it. He says Malfoy’s father didn’t need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side.” He turned to Hermione. </p><p>        “Can we help you with something?”</p><p>        “You’d better hurry up and put your robes on, I’ve just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we’re nearly there. You haven’t been fighting, have you? You’ll be in trouble before we even get there!” </p><p>        “Scabbers has been fighting, not us,” said Ron, scowling at her. </p><p>        “Would you mind leaving while we change?” </p><p>        “All right- I only came here because people outside are behaving overly childishly, racing up and down the corridors,” said Hermione in a sniffy voice. “And you’ve got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?”</p><p>        Ron glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. </p><p>        The train did seem to be slowing down. The trio took pulled on their long black robes. Ron’s were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them.</p><p>        A voice echoed through the train: “We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes’ time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.”</p><p>        Y/n and Harry’s stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor. </p><p>        The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny dark platform. </p><p>        Y/n shivered in the cold night air. A lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and the duo heard a familiar voice: “Firs’ years! Firs’ years over here! All right there, Y/n, Harry?”</p><p>        Hagrid’s big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. “C’ mon, follow me- any more firs’ years? Mind yer step, now! Firs’ years follow me!” Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. </p><p>        It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.</p><p>        “Yeh’ll get yer firs’ sight o’ Hogwarts in a sec,” Hagrid called over his shoulder, “jus’ round this bend here.” </p><p>        There was a loud “Oooh!” the narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky was a castle with many turrets and towers.</p><p>        “No more’n four to a boat!” Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. </p><p>        Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. Y/n sat in a boat with Draco and his bodyguards. “Look at that. It looks so beautiful! *sigh*” said Y/n as she observed the night sky, Draco’s eyes scanned Y/n’s face and absorbed every detail. </p><p>        The way her uniquely colored doe eyes took in every detail of the starry night, how her snow-white skin seemed to glow in the dark, the way her hair framed her delicate face or how her plump lips looked. </p><p>        Draco found his hand moving towards a strand of Y/n’s hair and tucked it behind her small ears, which he found incredibly adorable.</p><p>        And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. </p><p>        “Heads down!” yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. </p><p>        They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle until they reached kind of underground harbor where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.</p><p>        “Oy, you there! Is this your toad?” said Hagrid who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them. </p><p>        “Trevor!” cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid’s lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up to a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. </p><p>        “Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?” Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Sorting Hat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry’s first thought was that this was not someone to cross. </p><p>        “The firs’ years, Professor McGonagall,” said Hagrid. </p><p>        “Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.” She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys’ house in it. </p><p>        The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.</p><p>        They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Y/n could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right- the rest of the school must already be here-- but Professor McGonagall. </p><p>        “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.</p><p>        “The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. </p><p>        While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. </p><p>        The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.” </p><p>        Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville’s cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron’s smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. </p><p>        “You look fine Harry,” muttered Y/n. </p><p>        “I shall return when we are ready for you,” said Professor McGonagall. “Please wait quietly.” She left the chamber. Harry swallowed. </p><p>        “How exactly do they sort us into houses?” he asked Ron. </p><p>        “Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking.”</p><p>        Y/n and Harry’s heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But Harry didn’t know any magic yet- Y/n memorized everything- what on earth would they have to do? </p><p>        They hadn’t expected something like this the moment they arrived. They looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. </p><p>        No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she’d learned and wondering which one she’d need. Harry tried hard not to listen to her. </p><p>        Harry has never been more nervous, never, not even when he’d had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he’d somehow turned his teacher’s wig blue. </p><p>        “Hey don’t stress about the process, just relax,” said Y/n to Ron and Harry but it was loud enough for everyone to hear, everyone stared at her and calmed down.</p><p>        Harry kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom. Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air- several people behind him screamed.</p><p>        “What the-?” He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. </p><p>        Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. </p><p>        What looked like a fat little monk was saying: “Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-” </p><p>        “My dear Friar, haven’t we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he’s not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?”</p><p>        A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered but Y/n answered “We’re new students.” she said with a smile.</p><p>        “New students!” said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. “About to be Sorted, I suppose?” </p><p>        “Yes, sir.” Y/n smiled at them. </p><p>        “Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!” said the Friar. “My old house, you know.” </p><p>        “Move along now,” said a sharp voice. “The Sorting Ceremony’s about to start.” Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.</p><p>        “Now, form a line,” Professor McGonagall told the first years, “and follow me.” Feeling odd as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair with Y/n behind him and Ron behind her.  </p><p>        The first years walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.</p><p>        The duo had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. </p><p>        Y/n could hear them whispering and pointing at her since she took off the hood so that she could see her surroundings better.</p><p>        The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. </p><p>        The hundreds of faces staring at them looked pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghost shone misty silver. </p><p>        Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Y/N and Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling open.  </p><p>        Y/N heard Hermione whisper, “It's made to look like the sky outside. I read about it in <em>Hogwarts, A History.</em>” It was hard to there was a ceiling there at all and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. </p><p>        Y/n looked at Professor McGonagall as she silently placed down a four-legged stool in front of the first years.</p><p>        On top of the stool, she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house. </p><p><em>        Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it</em>, Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing- noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, the pair stared at it too. </p><p>        For a few seconds, there as complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth-and the hat began to sing:</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But don't judge in what you see, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll eat myself if you can find </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A smarter hat than me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can keep four bowlers black,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your too hats sleek and tall, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I can cap them all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's nothing hidden in your head</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Sorting Hat can't see, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So try me in and I will tell you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where you ought to be. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You might belong in Gryffindor, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where dwell the brave at heart, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Set Gryffindors apart; </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You might belong in Hufflepuff,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where they are just and loyal, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Those patient Hufflepuff are true</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And unafraid of toil; </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or yet in wise Ravenclaw </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you're a ready mind,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where those if wit and learning, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will always find their kind;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or perhaps in Slytherin </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You'll make your real friends,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Those cunning folk use any means</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To achieve their ends. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So put me on! Don't be afraid! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And don't get in a flap! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're in safe hands (though I have none) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>For I'm a Thinking Cap!”</em>
</p><p>        The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. </p><p>        “So we've just got to try on the hat!” Ron whispered to the duo “I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll.” Harry smiled weakly. </p><p>        Yes, trying on the hat a lot better than having to do so spell, but he did wish they could have tried it in without everyone watching. </p><p>        The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; the duo didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for them. </p><p>        Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. “When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit in the stool to be sorted,” she said. “Abbott Hannah!”</p><p>        A pink-faced with blond pigtails stumbled out of the line, out in the bat, which fell down right over her eyes and sat down. A moment's pause- “HUFFLEPUFF!” shouted the hat. </p><p>        The tables on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Y/n saw the ghost Of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. </p><p>        “Bones, Susan!” </p><p>        “HUFFLEPUFF!” shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. </p><p>        “Boot, Terry!”</p><p>        “RAVENCLAW!”</p><p>        The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them</p><p>        “Brocklehurst, Mandy” went to Ravenclaw too. </p><p>        “Brown, Lavender” became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded in cheers; Y/n could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling. </p><p>        “Bulstrode, Millicent” then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was just the duo's imagination, after all, they'd heard about Slytherin, but they thought they looked like an unpleasant lot. </p><p>        Harry was starting to feel definitely sick now. This reminded him of being picked for teams during gym at his old school.</p><p>        He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but rather because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him.</p><p>        Y/n could see that Harry was feeling sick so she gave his hand a gentle squeeze as a way to make him feel better.</p><p>        “Finch-Fletchley, Justin!”</p><p>        “HUFFLEPUFF!”</p><p>        Sometimes, Y/n noticed, the hat shouted out the house names at once, but at others, it took a little while to decide. “Finnigan, Seamus,” the sandy-haired Boy next to Harry in the line, sat in the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor. </p><p>        “Granger, Hermione!”</p><p>        Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. “GRYFFINDOR!” shouted the hat. </p><p>        Ron groaned “Oh be nice! I bet she isn’t all that bad once we get to know her. You never know what she might end up as your wife or something like that.” Ron looked at her in disgust. </p><p>        “Never!”</p><p>        A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you’re very nervous. What if he wasn’t chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the at over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he’d better get back on the train? </p><p>        When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. </p><p>        When it finally should, “GRYFFINDOR,” Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to “Draco, Malfoy.”</p><p>        Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the had had barely touched his head when it screamed, “SLYTHERIN!” Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. There weren’t many people left now. </p><p>        “Moon”</p><p>        “Nott”</p><p>        “Parkinson”</p><p>        Then a pair of twin girls, “Patil” and “Patil”.</p><p>        “Pers, Sally-Anne”</p><p>        And then, at last- “Potter, Harry!” As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. </p><p>        “<em>Potter</em>, did she say?” </p><p>        “<em>The </em>Harry Potter?” </p><p>        “If Harry Potter is here that means <em>Y/n Zyat </em>really is that girl with the weird hair!” </p><p>        “Yeah! That’s her, right there, next to the red-haired.”</p><p>        The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to et a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited. </p><p>        “Hmm,” said a small voice in his ear. “Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There’s talent, oh my goodness, yes- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that’s interesting… So where shall I put you?”</p><p>        Harry gripped the edges of teh stool and thought, <em>Not Slytherin, not Slytherin</em>. </p><p>        “Not Slytherin, eh?” said the small voice. “Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it’s all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that- no? Well, if you’re sure- better be GRYFFINDOR!”</p><p>        Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. </p><p>        He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously. </p><p>        While the Weasley twins yelled, “We got Potter! We got Potter!” Harry sat down opposite the ghost in ruff he’d seen earlier. </p><p>        The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry a sudden, horrible feeling he’d just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.</p><p>        He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest to him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. </p><p>        Harry grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. </p><p>        Harry recognized him at once from the card he’d gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore’s silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as ghosts. </p><p>        Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.</p><p>        Y/n could feel her heart racing, she was really excited. So excited that her hands were shaking. </p><p>        “Are you okay?” asked Ron really concerned. </p><p>        “Yeah! I’m just really excited!” whispered Y/n back. </p><p>        “Weasley, Ronald!” Ron was pale green by now. </p><p>        Y/n could see Harry crossing his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, “GRYFFINDOR!” Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him. </p><p>        There was only one person left besides Y/n “Hey are you okay?” asked the boy, since he was taller than her he was looking down at her but making sure not to move his head to show that he was talking to her. </p><p>        “I’m sorry am I bothering you?” she asked while she tried to regain her composure.</p><p>        “What’s wrong?” </p><p>        “I’m just really excited, so my hands are shaking.”</p><p>        Since everyone’s attention was at the Sorting Hat the boy patted Y/n’s back and then gently began rubbing her back as a way to help her. </p><p>        “Zabini, Blaise,” the boy made his way towards the stool and sat down and was sorted into Slytherin.</p><p>        Finally, it was Y/n’s turn “Zyat, Y/n!” as soon as the words left McGonagall’s mouth the Great Hall burst into whispers about her and her appearance. </p><p>        Y/n had kept her head down the entire time so the other students never saw her eyes and so she decided to walk to the stool with her eyes scanning the others. They began talking about her hair and eyes.</p><p>        Y/n took a seat and had the Sorting Hat placed on her head.</p><p>        “You are very interesting. You have qualities that are needed for all four houses. You have courage, bravery, nerve, and are very chivalrous. The perfect Gryffindor. You’re hard-working, patient, just, and loyal. The perfect Hufflepuff. Intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit are also part of you. The perfect Ravenclaw. You have in ambition, cunningness, leadership, and resourcefulness. The perfect Slytherin.”</p><p>        “You choose what you believe is the best for me,” said Y/n. </p><p>        “You don’t have a preference?” asked the hat. </p><p>        “Nope! I’m here to learn, explore, and become the best witch of my years.” </p><p>        “Very well I’ll decide.” and so Y/n sat and waited for her results. She waited and waited and waited. Soon five minutes passed, ten minutes passed, fifteen minutes passed, twenty minutes passed, twenty-five minutes.</p><p>        Y/n was started to get worried “Are you not going to choose sir?” asked Y/n. </p><p>        “I’m thinking.” during the sorting, the hall was quiet and stared at her marks. Finally, after another five minutes, the hat finally shouted.</p><p>        “GRYFFINDOR!” the Gryffindor table cheered, Y/n smiled at Harry and took off the hat and began walking towards him. “HUFFLEPUFF!” shouted the hat, Y/n froze and looked back at the hat.</p><p>        “SLYTHERIN!” Y/n looked at Professor McGonagall but she saw that the woman was just as confused as she was. </p><p>        “RAVENCLAW!” Y/n’s eyes scanned at the teacher's table searching for an answer. </p><p>        “Wait what house do I belong to?” Y/n asked the hat.</p><p>        “You are worthy enough to be in all four houses.” with that the hat went back to being a normal hat.</p><p>        “Professor Dumbledore?” asked McGonagall.</p><p>        “You heard the hat, we have a Four. Go sit down with a house to eat dinner with then I’ll talk to you later.” Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet.</p><p>        He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.</p><p>        “Welcome!” he said. “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!” he sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered.</p><p>        Harry didn’t know whether to laugh or not, Y/n began walking towards an empty seat but was stopped by the Weasley twins telling her to sit next to them.</p><p>        “I am also sad to say that we have yet again to receive a letter about the Euthoria but don’t be upset, we’ll have an invitation again someday.”</p><p>        “Are you okay?” whispered Harry. </p><p>        Harry and Y/N's mouth fell open.  The dishes in front of them were now piled with food. They had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.</p><p>        The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry, but he’d never been allowed to eat as much as he liked. Dudley had always taken anything that Harry really wanted, even if it made him sick. Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat.</p><p>        It was delicious.</p><p>        While Harry and everyone else at as much as they could Y/n, being the picky eater she is, all she ate were carrots. </p><p>        Suddenly a sad-looking ghost looked at the food longing, “I haven’t eaten for nearly four hundred years,” said the ghost. “I don’t need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don’t think I’ve introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower.”</p><p>        “I know who you are!” said Ron suddenly.</p><p>        “My brother told me about you- you’re Nearly Headless Nick!” </p><p>        “I would <em>prefer </em>you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-” the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted. </p><p>        “<em>Nearly </em>Headless? How can you be <em>nearly </em>headless?” Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed as if their little chat wasn’t going at all the way he wanted. </p><p>        “Like <em>this</em>,” he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. </p><p>        Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased with the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said,” So- new Gryffindors!” then the ghost looked at Y/n “And a Four,” the girl gave a sheepish smile to the ghost.</p><p>        “I hope you’re going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron’s becoming almost unbearable- he’s the Slytherin ghost.” the duo looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood.</p><p>        He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry pleased to see, didn’t look to pleased with the seating arrangements. </p><p>        “How did he get covered in blood?” asked Seamus with great interest. </p><p>        “I’ve never asked,” said Nearly Headless Nick delicately. When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plate, leaving them sparkling clean as before. </p><p>        A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs, and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding.</p><p>        As Y/n and Harry helped themselves to ice cream, the talk turned to their families. “I’m half-and-half,” said Seamus. “Me dad’s a Muggle. Mom didn’t tell him she was a witch ‘til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him.” the others laughed.</p><p>        “What about you, Neville?” said Ron. </p><p>        “Well, my gran brought me up and she’s a witch,” said Neville, “but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me- he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned- but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced- all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got here- they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad.”</p><p>        On Harry’s other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons. Harry could notice that Y/n was sleepy because Y/n’s eyes were closed and she began swaying to the left side. </p><p>        “Harry is Y/n okay?” asked Ron, caused the others to look at her, including the twins. </p><p>        “Yeah, she’s fine. After she eats she gets sleepy and she ends up falling asleep. Since she’s been homeschooled her whole life she always naps after eating.” explained Harry.</p><p>        Y/n’s body went limp and she ended up falling on top of Fred “Well looks like I have my hands occupied George.” joked Fred, Harry saw Hagrid drinking deeply from his goblet. </p><p>        Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and shallow skin.</p><p>        It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell’s turban straight into Harry’s eyes- and a sharp hot pain shot across the scar on Harry’s forehead. </p><p>        Y/n was startled awake, “Ouch!” said the duo together, Harry had a clasped hand over his forehead and Y/n had a hand rubbing her wrist. </p><p>        “What is it?” asked Percy.</p><p>        “N-Nothing,” said Y/n “Sorry Fred I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.” Y/n apologized while Harry talked Percy.</p><p>        “You can tell us apart?” asked George.</p><p>        “I’m pretty sure.” Y/n went back to eating french fries and then began falling asleep again but she was fighting against it. </p><p>        At last, the desserts too disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. “Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.”</p><p>        Dumbledore’s twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. “I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.” </p><p>        Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did. “He’s not serious?” he muttered to Percy. </p><p>        “Must be,” said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. </p><p>        “It’s odd because he usually gives us a reason why we’re not allowed to go somewhere- the forest’s full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us, prefects, at least.”</p><p>        “And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!” cried Dumbledore. Harry and Y/n noticed that the other teachers’ smiles had become rather fixed.</p><p>         Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. “Everyone pick their favorite tune,” said Dumbledore, “and off we got!”</p><p>“<em>Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, </em></p><p>
  <em>Teach us something please,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whether we be old and bald</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or young with scabby knees,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our heads could do with filling</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With some interesting stuff,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For now they’re bare and full of air,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dead flies and bits of fluff,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So teach us things worth knowing,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bring back what we’ve forgot</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just do your best, we’ll do the rest, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And learn until our brains all rot.”</em>
</p><p>        Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march.</p><p>        Dumbledore conducted their last few likes and wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. “Ah, music,” he said wiping his eyes. “A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!”</p><p>        The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase.</p><p>        Y/n’s legs were like lead again, but only because she was so tired and full of food. She was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. </p><p>        They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Y/n was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.</p><p>        A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him. </p><p>        “Peeves,” Percy whispered to the first years. “A poltergeist.” he raised his voice, “Peeves- show yourself.” a loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.</p><p>        “Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?” There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks. </p><p>        “Oooh!” he said, with an evil cackle. “Ickle Firsties! What fun!” he swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked. </p><p>        “Go away, Peeves, or the Bron’ll hear about this, I mean it!” barked Percy.</p><p>        Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville’s head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed. </p><p>        “You want to watch out for Peeves,” said Percy, as they set off again. “The Bloody Baron’s the only one who can control him, he won’t even listen to us prefects. Here we are.” At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.</p><p>        “Password?” she said. </p><p>        “Caput Draconis,” said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. </p><p>        They all scrambled through it- Neville needed a leg up- and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. </p><p>        Percy directed the girls thorough one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase- they were obviously in one of the towers- they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.</p><p>        Y/n looked through the papers and saw that she wasn’t in any signs, “Miss Zyat please come with me.” it was Professor McGonagall. </p><p>        “Professor Dumbledore wants to speak with you.” Y/n looked at Harry who was heading to his dorm, just gave her a reassuring smile.</p><p>***Dumbledore’s Office***</p><p>        “Sherbert lemon,” the gargoyle revealed a circular moving stone staircase. “Get on the stairs and they’ll take you to Professor Dumbledore’s office.” Y/n did as she was told and reached the headmaster's office. </p><p>        “Headmaster Dumbledore? I was told that you requested my presence.” a bird caught her attention. </p><p>        Y/n approached the bird and stretched her hand towards the bird, the bird looked at Y/n’s hand before placing its beak into her hand.</p><p>        “Aren’t you the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid eyes on,” Y/n kissed the bird’s forehead before pressing their foreheads together. </p><p>        “What’s your name?” </p><p>        “His name is Fawkes.” Y/n spun around and saw the headmaster. </p><p>        “Forgive me, Headmaster, I did not mean to intrude. Professor McGonagall informed me that you requested my presence.”</p><p>        “Don’t worry, I’ve come to talk to you about your house and about your school schedule.” Dumbledore gestured for Y/n to sit down. </p><p>        “You may not know this but the Zyat family have always had a tradition of having muggle subjects so that they can hold a job in the muggle world.” Y/n didn’t know about this but she just nodded.</p><p>        “The school has a secret tower that contains a room for a Zyat to study, there is only one Zyat that’s allowed to use this tower. The Zyat who studies in this tower lives there and they have this with them.” The headmaster showed her a golden<a href="https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/2597/5112/products/hpnbtime_1024x1024.jpg?v=1529653305"> necklace</a>. </p><p>        “You will be needing this for your schedule,” Dumbledore explained to her what it was and everything that she needed to know about her schooling. </p><p>        “How will I get to my towers?” asked Y/n. </p><p>        “Your town bedroom is exactly like the one at your home. The way you get into the tower is speaking a password that you make up. There isn’t a specific doorway that you can use, the entire castle is a way doorway.”  the headmaster stood up and gestured for Y/n to follow him. </p><p>        “Place your hand on the wall and mutter your password.” </p><p>        “What if I want to take someone with me?” </p><p>        “You hold their hand and just mutter the password that’s the first time they go with you after that they can have access to the tower just like you.” Y/n nodded and placed her hand on the wall.</p><p>        “You can pick the password.” Y/n thought for a moment before knowing what word. </p><p>        “Are you coming with me headmaster?” </p><p>        “If you want me too,” </p><p>        “Yes.” Y/n linked arms with Dumbledore before putting her hand on the wall and saying “<em>Venefica</em>.” Y/n’s body felt weird as it traveled through the school walls and into the tower.</p><p>***Tower***</p><p>        Y/n stared out at the room in amazement, the bedroom was looked exactly like the one at home. The bedroom walls were painted pitch black, neon paint was sprinkled across every wall, the Akishino family painted galaxies on using glow in the dark paint. </p><p>        Glow in the dark star stickers was attached to the ceiling, Y/n’s DIY <a href="https://static1.squarespace.com/static/51b52c1ee4b0f0ee887cd1e8/58d2728986e6c0e4ce240c38/58d2729de58c6264340ab18c/1490186972726/_DSC8757-3.jpg">cloud lanterns</a> to hang around the room. And the <a href="https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1R0Z7QVXXXXbDXXXXq6xXFXXXY/U-type-Palace-style-Guide-rail-mosquito-net-Mopping-the-style-three-open-door-telescopic-mosquito.jpg_640x640.jpg">bed</a> was a dark blue color with a veil over it.</p><p>        “I better let you sleep since it’s late, I’ll write you a letter to excuse you tomorrow morning if you’re late. Have a great night,” the headmaster placed his hand on the wall.</p><p>        “Goodnight Headmaster,” </p><p>        “Oh and Y/n,”</p><p>        “Yes?”</p><p>        “This <a href="https://c4.wallpaperflare.com/wallpaper/582/539/729/pokemon-go-wallpaper-preview.jpg">pin </a>is given to a Four when they appear, although it's rare so my apologies since it's covered in dust; you'll wear it at all times when you're here at Hogwarts, it'll help you. One more thing, I would tell only those that you trust and use this tower wisely.” with those words being said the older man disappeared. </p><p>        Y/n wiped the dust off the pin and saw a beautiful phoenix on it, kissing it the girl quickly changed into sleepwear and went to sleep with a smile on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Potions Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        “There, look.”</p><p>        “Where?”</p><p>        “Next to the tall kid with the red hair.”</p><p>        “Did you see their face?”</p><p>        “Did you see his scar?”</p><p>        “Did you see her hair? It’s so pretty!”</p><p>        “If you think her hair is pretty, look at her eyes! They’re so beautiful!”</p><p>        Whispers followed Y/n and Harry from the moment they left their dormitory the next day. </p><p>        People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at them or doubled back to pass them in the corridors again, staring. The pair wished they wouldn’t because they were trying to concentrate on finding their way to classes.</p><p>        There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump.  </p><p>        Then there were doors that wouldn’t open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place and doors that weren’t really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending.</p><p>        It was also very hard to remember where anything was because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Y/n was sure the coats of armor could walk.</p><p>        The ghosts didn’t help, either, at least in Harry’s situation. Y/n’s case they were very helpful, she was able to befriend all the ghosts even Bloody Baron and Peeves. </p><p>        While everyone else had problems with the caretaker, Argus Filch and Mrs. Norris, Y/n managed to befriend them as well.</p><p>        The students had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets, much to Y/n’s delight since she loved astronomy. </p><p>        Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi and found out what they were used for.</p><p>        Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. </p><p>        Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up the next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. </p><p>        Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates and got Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.</p><p>        Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class, he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry’s name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight, he repeated this action with Y/n’s name too.</p><p>        Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn’t a teacher to cross Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class. </p><p>        “Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts,” she said. “Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned.”</p><p>        Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn’t wait to get started, but soon realized they weren’t going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. </p><p>        After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione and Y/n had made any difference to their match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and point and gave the two girls a rare smile.</p><p>        The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell’s lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. </p><p>        His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he’d met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days.</p><p>        His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you, but they weren’t sure they believed this story. </p><p>        For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.</p><p>        Y/n and Harry were very relieved to find out that they weren’t miles behind everyone else. Lots of people had come from Muggle families and, like him, hadn’t had any idea that they were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that even people like Ron didn’t have much of a head start.</p><p>        “What have we got today?” Harry asked Ron as he and Y/n poured sugar on their porridge. </p><p>        “Double Potions with the Slytherins,” said Ron. “Snape’s Head of Slytherins House. They say he always favors them- we’ll be able to see if it’s true.”</p><p>        “Wish McGonagall favored us,” said Harry. Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hasn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before. </p><p>        Just then, the mail arrived. The duo was shocked on the first morning when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps.</p><p>        Y/n had been delivered all her muggle school stuff for the term, all the tools, and everything else she needed. </p><p>        This morning Hedwig had fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Harry’s plate. Harry tore it open at once. It said, in a very untidy scrawl:</p><p>
  <em>Dear Harry and Y/n,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hagrid</em>
</p><p>        Harry borrowed Ron’s quill, scribbled <em>Yes, please, see you later </em>on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again.</p><p>        It was luck that Harry had tea with Hagrid to look forward to because Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to him so far.</p><p>        At the start-of-term banquet, Harry had gotten the idea that Professor Snape disliked him. By the end of the first Potions lesson, he knew he’d be wrong. Snape didn’t dislike Harry - he <em>hated </em>him.</p><p>        Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.</p><p>        Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry and Y/n’s name. </p><p>        “Ah, yes,” he said softly, “Harry Potter. Y/n Zyat. Our new- <em>celebrities.</em>” Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. </p><p>        Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid’s, but they had none of Hagrid’s warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.</p><p>        “You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making,” he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word- like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. </p><p>        “As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this magic. I don’t expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.”</p><p>        More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows, while Y/n’s eyes gleamed with excitement and joy. Snape’s eyes caught the look in her eyes which reminded her of someone he fell for long ago. </p><p>        Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn’t a dunderhead.</p><p>        “Potter!” said Snape suddenly. “What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” </p><p><em>        Powdered root of what to an infusion of what? </em>Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione’s hand had shot into the air. </p><p>        “I don’t know, sir,” said Harry. Snape’s lips curled into a sneer. </p><p>        “Tut, tut - fame clearly isn’t everything.” He ignored Hermione’s hand. </p><p>        “Let’s try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?” Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn’t have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter. </p><p>        “I don’t know, sir.” </p><p>        “Thought you wouldn’t open a book before coming, eh, Potter?” Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. </p><p>        He <em>had </em>looked through his books at the Dursleys, but did Snape expect him to remember everything in <em>One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi</em>? Snape was still ignoring Hermione’s quivering hand. </p><p>        “What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?” At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling. </p><p>        “I don’t know,” said Harry quietly. “I think Hermione does, though, why don’t you try her?” A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus’s eye, and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased.</p><p>        “Sit down,” he snapped at Hermione. The potion teacher turned and looked at Y/n “Alright Zyat, can you answer all the question that your incompetent friend couldn’t answer.” Y/n looked at him and then looked down. </p><p>        “Yes I can, sir.” </p><p>        “Alright let’s hear it.” </p><p>        “Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, also goes by the name of aconite.” Y/n answered while her gaze was locked on her feet. </p><p>        “You have to be confident in your answers, they were all right. I expect you to look up when you answer my questions next time.” everyone in the room was shocked, Snape had just complimented a student. “Well? Why aren’t you all copying that down?”</p><p>        There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, “And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter.” Things didn’t improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. </p><p>        Snape put them all into pairs, due to an odd number Y/n was without a partner and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. </p><p>        He swept around in his long back cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone accepts Malfoy and Y/n, whom he seemed to like.</p><p>        Y/n had finished earlier than everyone else so she was currently looking at the others and helping others. As Professor Snape was telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when she noticed what Neville was going to do wrong. </p><p>        “Wait Neville don’t!” Y/n ran over and tried to stop him but clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. </p><p>        Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus’s cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people’s shoes. </p><p>        Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville and Y/n (who tried to block him from the disastrous potion), were drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over their bodies. </p><p>        “Idiot boy!” snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. “I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?” while Neville laid on the ground in pain Y/n sat up and stared at her teacher with teary eyes. </p><p>        “I’m so sorry Professor Snape, I tried to stop him but I wasn’t fast enough. I take full responsibility, I apologize for everything that has happened.” Y/n’s eyes released the tears that they were holding in.</p><p>        Snape looked at her and he remembered those words from so long ago “<em>I’m so sorry Severus, I tried to help but I ended up making the bullying worse. I apologize for everything that has happened</em>.” </p><p>        “You don’t have to apologize, you tried to stop the idiot. Take them up to the hospital wing,” Snape spat at Seamus.</p><p>        By dinner, Y/n was better and was able with Neville who was apologizing profusely “I’m really sorry Y/n, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” </p><p>        “It’s fine Neville, I know you didn’t mean to hurt me.” Y/n sat down with Harry and his friends. “Besides now we know that we have to take the cauldron off the fire before putting in the quill.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Midnight Quest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Harry had never believed he would meet a boy he hated more than Dudley, but that was before he met Draco Malfoy. Still, first-year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn’t have to put up with Malfoy.</p><p>        Or at least, they didn’t until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday- and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.</p><p>        “Typical,” said Harry darkly. “Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy.” </p><p>        “You never know, you might be really good.” Y/n and Harry had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else. </p><p>        “You don’t know that you’ll make fool of yourself,” said Ron reasonably. “Anyway, I know Malfoy’s always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that’s all talk.”</p><p>        Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. He wasn’t the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he’d spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. </p><p>        Even Ron would tell anyone who’d listen about the time he’d almost hit a hang glider on Charlie’s old broom. Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about soccer. Ron couldn’t see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly.</p><p>        Y/n was eating with them when the topic of sports came up, “I like soccer too!” added Y/n </p><p>        “Really? What’s your favorite team?” </p><p>        “Mexico, well my mom was adopted so she doesn’t look like her other siblings but everyone else originated from there. I like watching soccer, I play a little but I don’t know a lot about the sport,” answered Y/n. </p><p>        “You like that?” asked Ron. </p><p>        “Yes. You know Ron, you need to broaden your view of just the wizarding world and expand it to the muggle world. You can learn something from both worlds if you let them teach you.” Y/n stood up and gathered her things. “I have to go, Hermione and I are going to study in the library. Later,” Y/n excused herself and left.</p><p>        Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn’t learn by heart out of a book- not that she hadn’t tried. </p><p>        At breakfast, on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she’d gotten out of a library book called <em>Quidditch Through the Ages.</em> </p><p>        Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione’s lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.</p><p>        Harry hadn’t had a single letter since Hagrid’s note, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course. Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table.</p><p>        Y/n always had to send her weeks worth of muggle homework to her relatives to be graded, after they graded everything Y/n would receive her assignment back along with muggle treats as a reward for doing good. Along with the graded assignments and treats came the next week's homework and assignments, Y/n always got mail from her grandma who lived in America. </p><p>        Y/n’s abuelita Estoria ran a handmade clothes shop, so she always sent Y/n prototype dresses for her to try.</p><p>        Y/n also gathered everyone’s opinion on the clothes; it was a way to promote the shop and give out business cards. </p><p>        A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke. </p><p>        “It’s a Remembrall!” he explained “Gran knows I forget things- this tells you if there’s something you’ve forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turned red-- oh…” His face fell because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet. </p><p>        “... you’ve forgotten something…”</p><p>        Neville was trying to remember what he’d forgotten “Your coat Neville, you’ve forgotten your coat.” answered Y/n. the chubby boy was about to thank her when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand. </p><p>        Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash. </p><p>        “What’s going on?” </p><p>        “Malfoy’s got my Remembrall, Professor.” Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table. </p><p>        “Just looking,” he said before putting a <a href="https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51M-L4HcrRL._SX425_.jpg">bag</a> in front of Y/n.</p><p>        “Huh?” Y/n looked at the bag confused.</p><p>        Draco looked away blushing “Take it.”</p><p>        Y/n gently took it, “Thank you, Draco, but why?”</p><p>        “My parents sent me candy and sent a small mountain of candy, they said it was for you.” Draco walked away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.</p><p>        “You aren’t actually going to keep the candy are you?” asked Ron. </p><p>        Y/n stared at the bag and gently opened it. “I will, they’re a gift from his family. That’s nice of them, but I’ve never met them.” Y/n scooped the candy into her arms and walked away. </p><p>        “Where are you going?” asked Harry.</p><p>        “To my room,” answered Y/n.</p><p>        “Where’s your dorm at?” asked Ron.</p><p>        No one knew where Y/n was sleeping, no one, except the staff, so a lot of students took it upon themselves to try and figure out where but they haven’t found out yet.</p><p>        “In Hogwarts.” answered Y/n playfully.</p><p>        As she left the Great Hall and made sure that no one was following her before touching the wall and whispering “venefica.” </p><p>        Y/n was finally accustomed to the sensation of the teleporting but the first couple of times Y/n found the sensation weird.</p><p>        The first thing Y/n saw was her ‘common room’ or <a href="https://st.hzcdn.com/simgs/da41b8650626b140_4-9500/contemporary-living-room.jpg">living room</a>, it was surprisingly big for the use of just one person, but the girl guessed it was for guests. </p><p>        To get to the study room you would walk up the spiral staircase and would be taken to the second level of the tower, the study room took up the entire level. </p><p>        The<a href="http://www.blogto.com/upload/2014/04/2014415-how-library2.jpg"> second level</a> was filled with shelves full of books along with other things that Y/n would need for her studies, her world map was one of the biggest things in the room along with a whiteboard and a chalkboard. </p><p>        Y/n was there almost every afternoon after her Hogwarts lessons. It also had several instruments that Y/n played, the tower was enchanted so that Y/n could hear everything that was going on outside but that outside couldn’t hear anything. </p><p>        The third level of the towers was the <a href="http://goviloo.co/upload/wh/beautiful-white-kitchens-design-ideas-designing-idea_kitchen-decoration.jpg">kitchen</a> and <a href="https://d1b345hdk9ukjq.cloudfront.net/product/homelegance/images/5115-92.jpg">dining room</a>, even though they offered food here in Hogwarts, Y/n uses this level as much as the study level because she was such a picky eater she would end up cooking a lot of her own food up here after dinner.</p><p>        The fourth level was her room and <a href="https://media.channel3000.com/mmm-global-us-east-1/photo/2018/07/23/luxurious-bathroom-home-improvement_1532378437932_12614093_ver1.0_640_360.jpg">bathroom</a> which was simple enough. But her favorite floor had to be the top floor and place where Y/n could go stargazing. </p><p>        A spell surrounded the entire tower and made it untraceable, undetectable, and unseeable.</p><p>        Y/n placed the candy on the kitchen counter and took a piece before heading back with her friends and continuing with lessons.</p><p>****</p><p>        At three-thirty that afternoon Harry, Ron, Y/n and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lessons. </p><p>        It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.</p><p>        The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. </p><p>        Harry and Y/n had heard the Weasley twins complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.</p><p>        Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. “Well, what are you waiting for?” she barked. “Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come one, hurry up.” Harry glanced down at his broom. </p><p>        It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles, Y/n’s broomstick was basically in the same condition. “Stick out your right hand over your broom,” called Madam Hooch at the front, “and say ‘Up!’”</p><p>        “UP!” everyone shouted.</p><p>        The duo’s broom jumped into their hands at once, but they were one of the few that did. Hermione Granger’s had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville’s had not moved at all. </p><p>        Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Y/n; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground. </p><p>        Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he’d been doing it wrong for years. </p><p>        “Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off the front the ground, hard,” said Madam Hooch. “Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle- three- two-” But Neville, Nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch’s lips.</p><p>        “Come back, boy!” she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet- twenty feet. </p><p>        Y/n saw his scared white face looked down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and- WHAM- a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap. </p><p>        His broomstick was still rising higher and higher and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.</p><p>        Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his. “Broken wrist,” Harry heard her mutter. “Come on, boy- it’s all right, up you get.” She turned to the rest of the class.</p><p>        “None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you’ll be out of Hogwarts before you can say ‘Quidditch.’ Come on, dear.”</p><p>        Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him. No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter. </p><p>        “Did you see his face, the great lump?” The other Slytherins joined in. </p><p>        “Shut up, Malfoy,” snapped Parvati Patil. </p><p>        “Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?” said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. “Never thought <em>you’d </em>like fat little crybabies, Parvati.”</p><p>        Y/n walked away from the group of kids to pick up Neville’s Remembrall. But Malfoy picked it up before she could. “Give that here, Malfoy,” said Harry quietly. Everyone’s attention switched to the boys.</p><p>        Malfoy smiled nastily. “I think I’ll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find- how about- up to a tree?” </p><p>        “Give it <em>here</em>!” Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leaped onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn’t been lying, he <em>could </em>fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called.</p><p>        “Come and get it, Potter!” Harry grabbed his broom. </p><p>        “<em>No!</em>” shouted Hermione Granger. “Madam Hooch told us not to move- you’ll get us all into trouble.”</p><p>        Harry ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair and his robes whipped out behind him- and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he’d found something he could do without being taught- this was easy, this was <em>wonderful</em>. </p><p>        He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron.</p><p>        Y/n watched Pansy cheer on Draco which infuriated her, Y/n walked over and picked up her broom. </p><p>        “Y/n not you too!” said Hermione, Y/n also soared up higher and higher and just like Harry, she felt a rush of fierce joy. </p><p>        “Give it here, Draco, please,” said Y/n as she extended her hand toward him. </p><p>        “Or I’ll knock you off that broom!” shouted Harry. </p><p>        “Oh, yeah?” said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried. </p><p>        Harry and Y/n knew, somehow, what to do. They leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry and Y/n made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.</p><p>        “No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy,” Harry called. The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy. </p><p>        “Catch it if you can, then!” he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground. </p><p>        Y/n saw everything happen in slow motion, the ball rises up in the air and then start to fall. Harry leaned forward and pointed his broom handle. </p><p>        Y/n flew above Harry and stood up on her broom with her legs shaking. “Harry, I'm going to jump, make sure that you catch me when I call your name!” </p><p>        Harry tried to argue with her plan but Y/n didn’t give him time to argue and she jumped, nose-diving towards the ball.</p><p>        Y/n stretched her hand out to grab the ball and called Harry’s name, Harry did what Y/n had told him earlier and caught Y/n’s falling body but his arm knocked the ball off her hand. </p><p>        Y/n reached her broom and flew off, this time Harry caught it but had to throw it up and fly up in order to not crash on the ground. </p><p>        The pastel girl caught the ball and threw it back at Harry who was up high, she thought that since he was the one trying to get the ball first then he should be the one to have it but unfortunately, Y/n threw it farther than she wanted. </p><p>        The ball was plummeting down and the duo both gathered speed in a steep dive, racing the ball- wind whistled in their ears, mingled with the screams of people watching- they stretch out their hands- a foot from the ground they caught it, both of their hands clasped over the ball.</p><p>        “HARRY POTTER! Y/N ZYAT!”</p><p>        Their heart sank faster than they’d dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. They got to their feet, trembling. </p><p>        “<em>Never</em>- in all my time at Hogwarts-” Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock and her glasses flashed furiously, “- how <em>dare </em>you- might have broken your necks-” Y/n’s eyes were locked to the ground, Harry gave her hand (their hands still wrapped around the ball) a squeeze of reassurance.</p><p>        “It wasn’t their fault, Professor-”</p><p>        “Be quiet, Miss Patil-”</p><p>        “But Malfoy-”</p><p>        “That’s <em>enough</em>, Mr. Weasley. Potter, Zyat, follow me, now.” </p><p>        Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle’s triumphant faces as they left, but when Draco realized that Y/n would be expelled his heart sank. </p><p>        The Slytherin boy tried to catch Y/n’s attention but she was still looking at the ground and to make matters worse her and Potters hands were still holding the ball.</p><p>        Walking numbly in Professor McGonagall’s wake as she strode toward the castle. They were going to be expelled, they just knew it. They wanted to say something to defend themselves, but there seemed to be something wrong with their voices. </p><p>        Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at them; they had to jog to keep up. Now Harry had done it. He hadn’t even lasted two weeks. He’d be packing his bags in ten minutes. What would the Dursleys say when he turned up on the doorstep?</p><p>        Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall didn’t say a word to them. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Y/n and Harry trotting miserably behind her. </p><p>        Maybe she was taking them to Dumbledore. They thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. </p><p>        Perhaps they could be Hagrid’s assistant. Their stomach twisted as they imagined it, watching Ron and the others becoming wizards while they stumped around the grounds carrying Hagrid’s bag.</p><p>        Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside. “Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?” </p><p><em>        Wood?</em> Thought Y/n, bewildered; was Wood a cane she was going to use on them? But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick’s class looking confused. </p><p>        “Follow me, you three,” said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Woold looking curiously at Harry and then blushing slightly when looking at Y/n.</p><p>        “In here,” </p><p>        Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard. </p><p>        “Out, Peeves!” she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and as he was swooping out her ruffled Y/n’s hair. </p><p>        “I’ll talk to you later Peeves,” Y/n waved at the poltergeist who was leaving the room while cursing loudly. </p><p>        The others in the room stared at her, “Peeves is a friend of mine, he’s super sweet once you get to really know him.” Y/n muttered.</p><p>        Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the students. “Potter, Zyat, This is Oliver Wood. Wood- I’ve found you a Seeker and a Chaser.” Wood’s expression changed from puzzlement to delight. </p><p>        “Are you serious, Professor?” </p><p>        “Absolutely,” said Professor McGonagall crisply. “They’re naturals. I’ve never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on broomsticks?” </p><p>        Y/n and Harry nodded silently. They didn’t have a clue what was going on, but they didn’t seem to be being expelled, and some of the feelings started coming back to their legs.</p><p>        “They worked so well together, they communicated perfectly and they both caught that thing in their hands after a fifty-foot drive,” Professor McGonagall told Wood. “didn’t even scratch themselves. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it.” Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once. </p><p>        “Ever seen a game of Quidditch?” he asked excitedly. </p><p>        “Wood’s captain of the Gryffindor team,” Professor McGonagall explained. </p><p>        “He’s just the build for a Seeker, too,” said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. “Light-speedy.”</p><p>        “And Zyat is swift and an agile flyer, I’d say she’d be able to play Seeker too!” add McGonagall excitedly. Oliver had stars in his eyes when he was looking at the first years.</p><p>        “We’ll have to get them a decent broom, Professor- a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I’d say.” </p><p>        “I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can’t bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows we need a better team than last year. <em>Flattened </em>in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn’t look Severus Snape in the face for weeks…”</p><p>        Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry and Y/n. “I want to hear you’re training hard or I may change my mind about punishing you.” Then she suddenly smiles. “Your parents would have been proud,” she said, “they were excellent Quidditch players.”</p><p>***</p><p>        “You’re <em>joking</em>.”</p><p>        It was dinnertime. Harry had just finished telling Ron what happened when they’d left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. </p><p>        Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he’d forgotten all about it.</p><p>        “<em>Seeker</em>? <em>Chaser?</em>” he said. “But first years <em>never</em>- you guys must be the youngest house players in about-” </p><p>        “-a century,” said Harry, shoveling pie into his mouth. Y/n and Harry were particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. </p><p>        “Wood told us,” added Y/n.</p><p>        Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at the pair. “We start training next week,” said Y/n.</p><p>        “But Y/n aren’t you in all the other houses too?” asked Ron.</p><p>        “Professor Dumbledore said that because I belong to all four houses I can join any team and earn any house points.”</p><p>        “Only don’t tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret.” Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted the pair and hurried over. </p><p>        “Well done,” said George in a low voice. “Wood told us. We’re on the team too- Beaters.” </p><p>        “I tell you, we’re going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year,” said Fred. “We haven’t won since Charlie left, but this year’s team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Wood was almost skipping when he told us.”</p><p>        “Anyway, we’ve got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he’s found a new secret passageway out of the school.” </p><p>        “Bet it’s that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you.” Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcomed turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.</p><p>        “Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?” </p><p>        “You’re a lot braver now that you’re back on the ground and you’ve got your little friends with you, said Harry coolly. </p><p>        There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.</p><p>        “I’d take you on anytime on my own,” said Malfoy. </p><p>        “Tonight, if you want. Wizard’s duel. Wands only- no contact. What’s the matter? Never heard of a wizard’s duel before, I suppose?” Y/n was about to respond but she was interrupted by Ron.</p><p>        “Of course he has, “said Roon, wheeling around. “I’m his second, who’s yours?”</p><p>        Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up. “Crabbe,” he said. </p><p>        “Midnight all right? We’ll meet you in the trophy room; that’s always unlocked.” When Malfoy had gone, the trio looked at each other.</p><p>        “What <em>is </em>a wizard’s duel?” said Harry.</p><p>        “And what do you mean, you’re my second?” </p><p>        “Well, a second’s there to take over if you die,” said Ron casually, getting started at last on his cold pie. </p><p>        Catching the look on Harry and Y/n’s face, he added quickly, “But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy’ll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway.”</p><p>        “And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?” </p><p>        “Throw it away and punch him on the nose,” Ron suggested. </p><p>        “Excuse me.” They looked up. It was Hermione Granger. </p><p>        “Can’t a person eat in peace in this place?” said Ron. Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry. “I couldn’t help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying-” </p><p>        “Bet you could,” Ron muttered. </p><p>        “-and you <em>mustn’t </em>go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you’ll lose Gryffindor if you’re caught, and you’re bound to be. It’s really very selfish of you.” </p><p>        “And it’s really none of your business,” said Harry. </p><p>        “Goodbye,” said Ron.</p><p>        “Sorry, Mione. I’ll try to stop them,” whispered Y/n as she walked away.</p><p>        “Thanks, Y/n.”</p><p>***</p><p>        All the same, it wasn’t what you’d call the perfect end to the day, Harry thought, as he lay awake much later listening to Dean and Seamus falling asleep (Neville wasn’t back from the hospital wing). </p><p>        Ron had spent all evening giving him advice such as “If he tries to curse you, you’d better dodge it, because I can’t remember how to block them.” </p><p>        There was a very good chance they were going to get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris, and Harry felt he was pushing his luck, breaking another school rule today. </p><p>        On the other hand, Malfoy’s sneering face kept looming up out of the darkness- this was his big chance to beat Malfoy face to face.</p><p>        While Harry was stressing about the duel Y/n was on her way Professor Sprout office stressing about something else.</p><p>        When Y/n arrived at her office, she noticed a young man in the office; she was surprised since it was almost time for students to go to bed. </p><p>        Y/n was allowed to be out after hours because she needed to go outside to tend to the gardens and send owls late at night; Y/n had a pass that allowed her and whoever was accompanying her to pass through the halls during after hours without getting in trouble. </p><p>        “Professor Sprout?” Y/n called into the room. </p><p>        “Professor Sprout isn’t here right now, she said that she would be back in a couple of minutes.” </p><p>        “Oh,” said Y/n quietly. </p><p>        “Can I help you with anything?” asked the boy, Y/n felt her face flush slightly at the boys’ appearance. He had dark hair, bright grey eyes, tall, chiseled features, and he was well-built and burly.</p><p>        “Well I, um, was wondering if she could give me some… help with the current plants we’re learning...” Y/n entered the office and shut the door quietly. Y/n had her notes close to her chest. </p><p>        “I think I can help, can I see that?” he pointed at the notebook that Y/n was holding. </p><p>        “Sure, I just don’t really understand this part of this plant,” the boy took the book and opened, he eyes looked through the book.</p><p>        “I can see you highlighted several things. I can explain these parts.” his eyes fixated at the drawings of the plants.</p><p>        “I was going to as Professor Sprout if she could help me,” the boy seemed to be fixated by the drawings. </p><p>        “Do you like the drawings?” asked Y/n. </p><p>        “Yeah I’ve seen people’s drawings but I’ve never seen someone draw like this.” the boy took a nearby chair and place it in front of a student desk and chair.</p><p>        “Right, now this is the only plant I can’t understand,” suggested Y/n. </p><p>        “Okay, let me help.”</p><p>        Y/n spent the next fifteen minutes with this boy and reviewing the plants.</p><p>        Before the pair could continue even more, Professor Sprout came in “Hello there Diggory, oh, Zyat what are you doing here? You better go to bed it’s already past hours.” asked the teacher. </p><p>        “I was going to ask for some help reviewing the plants but, um, he helped me.” Y/n stood up from the seat.</p><p>        “Professor I finished my quiz.” Y/n looked at the boy and apologized. </p><p>        “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt your quiz,” the boy waved his hand. </p><p>        “I was already finished with my test by the time you come in.” </p><p>        “I shall excuse myself, have a nice night Professor Sprout.” Y/n excused herself and left, she heard the boy do the same.</p><p>        “Wait up!” called the boy, Y/n turned around and saw the boy carrying her notes. </p><p>        “My notebook!” Y/n thanked the boy as he handed the notebook over to its owner. </p><p>        “I better walk with you so you don’t get in trouble.” the boy nodded and the pair began walking together. </p><p>“I guess I never formally introduced myself, I’m Cedric Diggory a third year.” </p><p>        “A Hufflepuff I suppose,”</p><p>        “Yes and proud.”</p><p>        “And I’m-”</p><p>        “Y/n Zyat and you’re in all four houses.” </p><p>        “How’d you know?” asked Y/n.</p><p>        “You caused quite a stir.” Y/n smiled downwards. </p><p>        “I guess I should’ve known,” Y/n didn’t know where the Hufflepuff room was at. </p><p>        “Um, Cedric, where <em>is </em>the Hufflepuff room.” the male asked her if she had ever been to the Hogwarts kitchen, but Y/n shook her head.</p><p>        “The Hufflepuff common room is in the same corridor as the Hogwarts kitchens. A pile of large barrels is found stacked in a shadowy stone recess on the right-hand side of the corridor. The barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, will open if tapped in the rhythm of ‘Helga Hufflepuff’.* Tapping on the wrong barrel, or tapping the incorrect number of times, results in one of the other lids bursting off and drenching the interloper in vinegar.” explained the male.</p><p>        “Oh, thanks, it’s good to know.” Y/n and Cedric asked each other questions and got to know each other better; their silly questions like ‘What moment sticks out for you as your most embarrassing experience ever?’ Just questions to get to know each other better.</p><p>        The duo had arrived at the door of the Hufflepuff common room. “Well this is my stop,” said Cedric. </p><p>        “Yeah…” said Y/n quietly. </p><p>        Both of them wanted to say something but “Y/n-” “Cedric-” the pair talked at the same time.</p><p>        The duo laughed quietly, suddenly the common room door suddenly opened at showed four boys and a girl. “Cedric where were you?” asked one of the boys. </p><p>        “Ohhh Cedric who’s this?” another boy wiggled his eyebrows at Cedric. Cedric lightly shoved the boy and told them to go back inside and so they did.</p><p>        “Sorry about that,” apologized Cedric.</p><p>        “No it’s fine,” said Y/n quietly. </p><p>        “Hey, um, it was nice meeting you.” said the boy. </p><p>        As Cedric moved towards the door that was opened, “Hey Cedric,” said Y/n. </p><p>        “Yeah?” said the boy. </p><p>        “I was wondering if maybe you wanted to, um, well, um, if you wanted to… hang out with me some time.” Y/n’s sentence ended up in a whisper towards the end. </p><p>        “What?” asked Cedric. </p><p>        “I was wondering if you wanted to *whisper* hang out with me some time.” Y/n blushed when Cedric leaned down and his face was close to hers. </p><p>        “I’m sorry I can’t hear you, what did you say?” his ear close to the girl’s mouth.</p><p>        “*whisper* I said if you wanted to hang out with me sometime.” The boy stood up back up and nodded. </p><p>        “Yeah that sounds great, you could eat with me at the Hufflepuff table.” </p><p>        “I was actually wondering if you wanted to come eat at my tower. Your friends can come too.”</p><p>        “Yeah sure, maybe next week,” said Cedric.</p><p>        Y/n smiled, “Okay, send me a letter when you can talk so we can figure out when.” </p><p>        Cedric smiled “Alright, I can’t wait. Hey, are you okay? Your face is red.” Y/n’s hands flung to cover her face; since Y/n’s skin was literally as white as snow every time she blushed it was very visible.</p><p>        Y/n dropped her notebook but she was too busy trying to cover her face that she didn’t notice. </p><p>        “Your hair looks really pretty,” commented the boy.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>BA-DUMP</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>BA-DUMP</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>BA-DUMP</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>        Y/n’s heart began racing faster, sure people always complimented her hair but it was always saying that it was ‘weird’ ‘wicked’ awesome’ and ‘unique’; people never said that her hair was ‘pretty’ or ‘beautiful’.</p><p>        “S-send me a message soon. Goodnight.” Y/n ran away from the boy while her hands were over her chest.</p><p>        When she was a good distance away Y/n leaned against a wall and slid down to the ground, the girl placed a hand over her forehead and noticed it was a little warm but she brushed it off to being embarrassed. </p><p>        The girl placed a hand on the wall and disappeared into her room. Y/n was quick to shower and go to bed.</p><p>        Cedric let out a soft chuckle at Y/n’s retreating figure, she was really cute, cuter than he expected. Y/n was cuter in person than in the distance.</p><p>        As the boy turned to go into the Hufflepuff room he noticed her notebook on the ground, “Looks like she forgot her notes.” the boy was happy to have an excuse to talk to her in person again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        When Y/n woke up she felt dreadful, it was a Friday, and Halloween was two weeks away. “Good morning,” said Y/n as she sneezed for the hundredth, Y/n was sick but she didn’t tell anyone, especially Harry.</p><p>        You see, Y/n’s body was terrible when she fell ill, every time she was sick Y/n always ended up in the hospital because her body had an extremely weak immune system. Strangely enough, Y/n was always getting sick during Halloween and several weeks afterward.</p><p>        Y/n was hoping that this time around she wouldn’t need hospitalization, but something was telling her she was going to be hospitalized. Hopefully, she wouldn’t get sick.</p><p>        Harry and Ron told Y/n about the three-headed dog and the trap door, all this information intrigued her interest.</p><p>        Sadly, Y/n wasn’t able to get her notebook back since she and Cedric weren’t able to meet.</p><p>        A week after, as the owls flooded into the Great Hall, as usual, everyone’s attention was caught at once by two long, thin package carried by twelve large screech owls. </p><p>        Y/n and Harry was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel and were amazed when the owls soared down-dropped it right in front of them, knocking their bacon to the floor.</p><p>        The pair ripped open the letter first, which was lucky because it said:</p><p>
  <em>DO NOT OPEN THE PARCELS AT THE TABLE.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don’t want everybody knowing you both got a broomstick or they’ll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o’clock for your first training session </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Professor M. McGonagall</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>        Y/n and Harry had difficulty hiding their glee as Harry handed the note to Ron to read. “A Nimbus Two Thousand!” Ron moaned enviously. “I’ve never even <em>touched </em>one.” </p><p>        The trio left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomsticks in private before their first class, but halfway across the entrance hall they fund the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy seized one of the packages from Harry and felt it. </p><p>        “That’s a broomstick,” he said, throwing it back to Harry in a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. </p><p>        “You’ll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren’t allowed them.” Ron couldn’t resist it.</p><p>        “It’s not any old broomstick,” he said, “it’s a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you’ve got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?” Ron grinned at the duo. </p><p>        “Comets look flashy, but they’re not in the same league as the Nimbus.”</p><p>        “What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn’t afford half the handle,” Malfoy insulted the Weasley boy. </p><p>        “I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig.” before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick, appeared at Malfoy’s elbow. </p><p>        “Not arguing, I hope, boys?” he squeaked.</p><p>        “Potter’s been sent a broomstick, Professor,” said Malfoy quickly.</p><p>        “Yes, yes, that’s right,” said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. “Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter, Zyat. And what model is it?”</p><p>        “A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir,” said Y/n, while Harry and Ron fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy’s face.</p><p>        “And it’s really thanks to Malfoy here that we’ve got it,” added Harry.</p><p>        Harry, Ron, and Y/n headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion.</p><p>        “Well, it's true,” Harry chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircases, “if he hadn’t stolen Neville’s Remembrall we wouldn’t be on the team…” </p><p>        “So I suppose you that’s a reward for breaking rules?” came an angry voice from just behind them. Hermione was stomping up the stairs, looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry and Y/n’s hand.</p><p>        “I thought you weren’t speaking to us?” said Harry.</p><p>        “Yes, don’t stop now,” said Ron, “it’s doing us so much good.” Hermione marched away with her nose in the air. Harry had a lot of trouble keeping his mind on his lessons that day.</p><p>        It kept wandering up to the dormitory where his new broomstick was lying under his bed, or straying off to the Quidditch field where he’d be learning to play that night. </p><p>        Y/n and Harry bolted his dinner that evening without noticing what they were eating, and then rushed upstairs with Ron to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand at least, Y/n was keeping her broom in the Gryffindor room.</p><p>        As seven o’clock drew nearer, Harry and Y/n left the castle and set off in the dusk toward the Quidditch field. They’d never been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the fields so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on.</p><p>        At either end of the field were three gold poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Harry and Y/n of the little plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high.</p><p>        “Hey, Potter, Zyat, come down!”</p><p>        Oliver Wood had arrived. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Harry and Y/n included next to him. </p><p>        “Very nice,” said Wood, his eyes glinting. “I see what McGonagall meant… you’re both naturals. I’m just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you’ll be joining team practice three times a week.”</p><p>        He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls. “Right,” said Wood “Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it’s not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers, which is the position that you are Y/n.” </p><p>        “Three Chasers,” Harry and Y/n repeated, as Wood took out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball. </p><p>        “This ball’s called the Quaffle,” said Wood. “This Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score,” Y/n recited. </p><p>        “So- that’s sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn’t it?” </p><p>        “What’s basketball?” said Wood curiously.</p><p>        “Never mind,” said Harry quickly.</p><p>        “Now, there’s another play on each side who’s called the Keeper- I’m Keeper for Gryffindor. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring.” </p><p>        “Three Chasers, one Keeper,” said Harry, who was determined to remember it all. “And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?” Y/n pointed at the three balls left inside the box.</p><p>        “I’ll show you now,” said Wood. </p><p>        “Take this.” He handed Harry a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat. </p><p>        “And Y/n you stand right here.” the boy made her stand behind him. “I’m going to show you what the Bludgers do,” Wood said. “These two are the Bludgers.”</p><p>        He showed the duo two identical balls, just black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Y/n noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box. </p><p>        “Stand back,” Wood warned Harry. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers.</p><p>        At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Harry’s face. Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air- it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood, who dived top of it and managed to pin it to the ground.</p><p>        “See?” Wood panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely “The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That’s why you have two Beaters on each team- the Weasley twins are ours- it’s their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So- think you’ve got all that?”</p><p>        “Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goalposts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team,” Y/n reeled off.</p><p>        “Very good,” said Wood.</p><p>        “Er-have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?” Harry asked, hoping he sounded offhand.</p><p>        “Never in Hogwarts. We’ve had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That’s Harry. And you don’t have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers-”</p><p>        “-unless they crack my head open.”</p><p>        “Don’t worry, the Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers- I mean, they’re like pair of human Bludgers themselves.”</p><p>        Wood reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.</p><p>        “<em>This</em>,” said Wood, “is the Golden Snitch, and it’s the most important ball of the lot. It’s very hard to catch because it’s so fast and difficult to see. It’s the Seeker’s job to catch it. You’ve got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team’s Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That’s why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages- I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep.”</p><p>        “Well, that’s it- any questions?”</p><p>        The duo shook their heads. They understood what they had to do alright, it was doing it that was going to be the problem.</p><p>        “We won’t practice with the Snitch yet,” said Wood, carefully shutting it back inside the crate, “it’s too dark, we might lose it. Let’s try you out with a few of these.”</p><p>        He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and the first years were up in the hair, Wood and Y/n throwing the golf balls as hard as they could in every direction for Harry to catch.</p><p>        Harry didn’t miss a single one, and Wood was delighted. After half an hour, night had fallen and they couldn’t carry on.</p><p>        “That Quidditch cup’ll have our name on it this year,” said Wood happily as they trudged back up the castle. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn’t gone off chasing dragons.”</p><p>***</p><p>        Perhaps it was because they were now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all their homework, (Y/n’s muggle homework was also stacking up but Y/n was able to use the time-turner to her advantage) but the duo could hardly believe it when they realized that they’d already been at Hogwarts two months. </p><p>        The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had. Their lessons too were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics.</p><p>        Y/n’s friendship with Cedric also grew, the boy would help Y/n with flying and Quidditch they often flew above the Forbidden Forest; the pair even discovered a small lake in the forest.</p><p>        Y/n slowly began getting worse health-wise. People couldn’t tell but her face was becoming paler, she would have coughing fits in private and sneezed to the point where her nose would bleed.</p><p>        She couldn’t sleep most nights and sometimes she would get dizzy to the point where she would almost collapse and she would have high fevers. Y/n would get up to vomit in the middle of the night.</p><p>        Nobody seemed to notice Y/n falling ill, not even Madam Pomfrey noticed; the girl was good at hiding her illnesses from others especially from her uncle.</p><p>        On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they’d seen him make Neville’s toad zoom around the classroom.</p><p>        Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry’s partner was Seamus Finnigan (which was a relief, because Neville had been trying to catch his eye). Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger and, because of the uneven numbers, Y/n had to work alone though she doesn’t mind since she didn’t want people to hear her breathing heavily. Hermione hadn’t spoken to either of them since the day Harry and Y/n’s broomsticks had arrived.</p><p>        “Now, don’t forget that nice wrist movement we’ve been practicing!” squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. </p><p>        “Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said ‘s’ instead of ‘f’ and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest.”</p><p>        It was very difficult. Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it- Harry had to put it out with his hat.</p><p>        Ron, at the next table, wasn’t having much more luck.</p><p>        “<em>Wingardium Leviosa</em>!” he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.</p><p>        “You’re saying it wrong,” Harry hears Hermione snap. “It’s Wing-<em>gar</em>-dium Levi-<em>o</em>-sa, make the ‘gar’ nice and long.”</p><p>        “You do it, then, if you’re so clever,” Ron snarled.</p><p>        Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, “<em>Wingardium Leviosa</em>!”</p><p>        Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads. “Oh, well done!”  cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. “Everyone see here, Miss Granger’s done it! Oh, look! And so has Miss Zyat!” everyone was used to the fact that Y/n was the smartest in their grade; she and Hermione always did friendly competition against each other.</p><p>        Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class.</p><p>        “It’s no wonder no one can stand her,” he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, “she’s a nightmare, honestly.”</p><p>        Y/n was about to open her mouth to defend Hermione, who she had befriended over the past month. Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face- and was startled o see that she was in tears.</p><p>        “I think she heard you.”</p><p>        “So?” said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. “She must’ve noticed she’s got no friends.” Y/n opened her mouth to defend her friend.</p><p>        “I am Hermione’s fr-” Y/n was going to defend Hermione when she felt herself getting sick. </p><p>        “What were you going to say?” asked Harry. </p><p>        “I have to go!” Y/n covered her mouth and ran.</p><p>        Y/n ran as fast as her feet would let her and when she was in an empty hall Y/n went to her tower. Once she was in her tower Y/n ran straight into her bathroom. Y/n groggily walked over to her kitchen and rinsed her mouth with a glass of water.</p><p>        Unlike Hermione, who didn’t turn up for the next class and wasn’t seem all afternoon, Y/n continued with her lessons but she was feeling worse than before. On their way down to the Great hall for the Halloween feast, Harry and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls’ bathroom and wanted to be left alone.</p><p>        Ron looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their minds.</p><p>        During lunch Y/n couldn’t eat because she wasn’t feeling absolutely terrible, Harry noticed Y/n’s panting slightly and she was sweating.</p><p>        “Y/n are you okay?” asked Harry, Y/n stood up and said that she was going to the bathroom.</p><p>        Y/n was dizzy and stumbling by the time she was leaving Great Hall, “Y/n are you okay?” asked Cedric whose face was painted with concern. </p><p>        “Yeah, I’m just going to my room,” </p><p>        “Do you want me to come with you?” </p><p>        “No please I’m fine. I’m just going to sleep early.” Cedric let her leave but was still concerned.</p><p>***</p><p>        Y/n’s dizziness to the point where her vision was extremely blurry, the girl tried to guide herself to the outside. Y/n was walking around, she had lost her way through the castle.</p><p>        The girl heard heavy footsteps and stopped in front of her, Y/n stumbled back and looked up at the owner of the footsteps. </p><p>        The person or the thing that was in front of her was unknown due to the blurriness but whatever it was picked her up and began walking away against a hard wooden object. </p><p>        The girl kept losing consciousness so she wasn’t struggling and she failed to notice how bad her nose was bleeding. </p><p>***</p><p>        They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron’s arm.</p><p>        “I’ve just thought- Hermione.”</p><p>        “What about her?”</p><p>        “She doesn’t know about the troll.”</p><p>        Ron bit his lip. “Oh, all right,” he snapped. “But Percy’d better not see us.”</p><p>        Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls’ bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.</p><p>        “Percy!” hissed Ron, pulling Harry behind a large stone griffin.</p><p>        Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.</p><p>        “What’s he doing?” Harry whispered, “Why isn’t he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?”</p><p>        “Beats me.”</p><p>        Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape’s fading footsteps. </p><p>        “He’s heading for the third floor,” Harry said, but Ron held up his hand.</p><p>        “Can you smell something?”</p><p>        Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.</p><p>        And then they heard it- a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed- at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.</p><p>        It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. </p><p>        The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long. And the worst thing about the troll was the small figure that was pressed against the club.</p><p>        Harry and Ron couldn’t believe what they seeing, Y/n was against the wooden club unconscious with her nose bleeding.</p><p>        The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.</p><p>        “They key’s in the lock,” Harry muttered. “We could lock it in then tell the professors about Y/n being kidnapped by the troll.”</p><p>        “Good idea,” said Ron nervously.</p><p>        They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn’t about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it.</p><p>        “<em>Yes</em>!”</p><p>        Flushed with their victory, they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop- a high, petrified scream- and it was coming from the chamber they’d just chained up.</p><p>        “Oh, no,” said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron.</p><p>        “It’s the girls’ bathroom!” Harry gasped.</p><p>        “<em>Hermione</em>!” they said together.</p><p>        It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have? Wheeling around they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic. Harry pulled the door open and they ran inside.</p><p>        Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint, Y/n was awake and still bleeding from her nose but was acting like a wall between the girl and the troll. The troll was advancing on the girls, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.</p><p>        “Confuse it!” Harry said desperately to Ron and seeing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall.</p><p>        The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione and Y/n. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went.</p><p>        “Oy, pea-brain!” yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn’t even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it.</p><p>        “Come on, run, <em>run</em>!” Harry yelled at the girls, Y/n noticed that Hermione wasn’t moving towards the door she was too scared. </p><p>        “Move Mione!” Y/n gave her a rough push towards the door. </p><p>        The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was the nearest and had no way to escape. </p><p>        Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. </p><p>        The troll couldn’t feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry’s wand had still been in his hand when he’d jumped- it had gone straight up one of the troll’s nostrils.</p><p>        Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club.</p><p>        Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his wand- not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: “<em>Wingardium Leviosa</em>!”</p><p>        The club flew suddenly out of the troll’s hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over- and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner’s head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.</p><p>        Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Rond was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done.</p><p>        It was Hermione who spoke first.</p><p>        “Is it- dead?”</p><p>        “No it’s still breathing, it’s just knocked out.” answered Y/n pressing tissue against her nose to stop the bleeding, she started having a coughing fit.</p><p>        The other kids rushed to her aid when she began to have a really bad coughing fit, it got to the point where she was on her knees and having trouble breathing.</p><p>        “You have a fever and your nose has been bleeding this entire time,” said Hermione, she pressed her hand and noticed it was worse than before.</p><p>        Y/n could taste the blood in her mouth, this was bad, it meant that has a posterior nosebleed. </p><p>        Harry had already gotten his wand out of the roll’s nose it had been covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue.</p><p>        A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them lookup. They hadn’t realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll’s roars.</p><p>        A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.</p><p>        Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Harry’s mind.</p><p>        “What on earth were you thinking of?” said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. “You’re lucky you weren’t killed. Why aren’t you in your dormitory?” </p><p>        Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Harry looked at the floor. He wished Ron would put his wand down. </p><p>        Then a small voice came out of the shadows. </p><p>        “Please, Professor McGonagall- they were looking for me.” </p><p>        “Miss Granger!”</p><p>        Hermione stood up and stood in front of Y/n.</p><p>        “I went looking for the troll because I- I thought I could deal with it on my own- you know because I’ve read all about them.”</p><p>        Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?"</p><p>        “Y/n tried to stop me but I managed to trick her into coming with me because I thought we could deal with the troll. If Harry and Ron hadn’t found us, we’d be dead now. Y/n was sick and I knew she was sick but I still told her to come along, now she’s worse than before. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with is own club. They didn’t have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived.”</p><p>        Harry, Ron, and Y/n tried to look as though this story wasn’t new to them.</p><p>        “Well- in that case..” said Professor McGonagall, staring at the four of them, “Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?”</p><p>        Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules and pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. If it was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.</p><p>        “Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this,” said Professor McGonagall. “I'm very disappointed in you. If you’re not hurt at all, you’d better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses.”</p><p>        Y/n stood up to accompany Hermione out “Mione wait for-” Y/n was interrupted by another coughing fit, the girl ran to a nearby sink and threw up but this time it was different, it was blood.</p><p>        “Miss Zyat!” Professor McGonagall ran to Y/n who had started to collapse, the professor arrived just in time to catch Y/n from falling to the ground.</p><p>        Everyone was shocked, Y/n was an absolute mess; blood coming from her nose and staining her gown and blood trailing from her mouth. </p><p>        “We’ll have to get her to Madam Pomfrey immediately!” the professor turned toward the two boys and said quickly; “Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go.”</p><p>        McGonagall summoned a stretcher and placed Y/n on it and all three professors rushed towards Madam Pomfrey. </p><p>        “We’ll need to contact her guardians, she might need to be transferred to St. Mungo’s Hospital.” and so an urgent owl was sent to Y/n’s aunt and uncle.</p><p>        Y/n’s uncle was at the school in less than an hour. Madam Pomfrey had tried to use potions trying to heal her but Y/n condition didn’t improve. </p><p>        Professor Dumbledore entered the infirmary with Y/n’s uncle, when they arrived they had arrived with several different things from muggle hospitals. Hisashi was quick to get to work and start plugging up Y/n to the machines.</p><p>        “Why don’t we use magic?” asked McGonagall.</p><p>        “She gets this sick at least one time a couple of years. We’ve used magic a couple of times but she ended up getting worse,” answered Hisashi.</p><p>        The older man kissed the girl’s forehead, “If things go well she’ll recover in a few days but,”</p><p>        “But?” asked Dumbledore.</p><p>        “But it’s more likely that her condition will worsen. She always seems to get better but then ends up crashing.</p><p>        News about Y/n being sick spread through the school by the time November started.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Quidditch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel.</p><p>        Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver skin boots.</p><p>        Y/n was constantly visited by the Gryffindor quidditch team, the trio, and Cedric. The muggle studies classes were allowed to come in during classes so Y/n’s relatives could show them some muggle medicine.</p><p>        The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. </p><p>        If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship. Y/n was upset that she couldn’t play but Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall weren’t having it, Y/n was getting better but then she ended up having a collapsed lung which got rid of her hope of playing Quidditch.</p><p>        Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret. But the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow, and Harry didn’t know which was worse- people telling him he’d be brilliant or people telling him they’d be running around underneath him holding a mattress.</p><p>        “You will be fine, you’re the youngest Seeker in a century. You are talented with riding brooms. Don’t stress too much about it.” said Y/n as she laid on the bed with an oxygen mask on “You’re so lucky to be able to play, I’m stuck here.”</p><p>        “You’re sick when you get better than you will play. Focus on getting better,” said Hermione. </p><p>        Y/n nodded “Besides,” said Harry “I’ll play for both of us.” he took Y/n’s hand and squeezed it.</p><p>        “Thanks, Harry,” with those words Y/n told the trio goodbye as they left the infirmary.</p><p>        The Great Hal was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.</p><p>        “You’ve got to eat some breakfast.”</p><p>        “I don’t want anything.”</p><p>        “Just a bit of toast,” wheedled Hermione.</p><p>        “I’m not hungry.”</p><p>        Harry felt terrible In an hour’s time he’d be walking onto the field.</p><p>        “Harry, you need your strength,” said Seamus Finnigan. “Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team.”</p><p>        “Thanks, Seamus,” said Harry, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages.</p><p>        “Harry, Y/n would want you to eat and be in good shape so that you can play well in your first Quidditch game. You told her that you would play for both of you,” said Hermione.</p><p>        Harry looked at her and realized she was right, “Alright,” Harry ate a little bit.</p><p>***</p><p>        By eleven o’clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seat might be raised high in the air but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.</p><p>        While Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row; Y/n was sitting in the professors stand accompanied by Madam Pomfrey. The bi-haired girl managed to convince the nurse of letting her go to the game, Y/n’s entire body was wrapped in two thick blankets to prevent her from getting cold, an oxygen tank and mask accompanied her too along with her Nimbus Two Thousand.</p><p>        Y/n’s arms were wrapped around her broom, hugging the broom as a way of comfort for not being able to play.</p><p>        As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said Potter for President, and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors.</p><p>        Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green).</p><p>        Wood cleared his throat for silence.</p><p>        “Okay, men,” he said.</p><p>        “And women,” said Chaser Angelina Johnson.</p><p>        “And women,” Wood agreed. “This is it.”</p><p>        “The big one,” said Fred Weasley.</p><p>        “The one we’ve all been waiting for,” said George.</p><p>        “We know Oliver’s speech by heart,” Fred told Harry, “we were on the team last year."</p><p>        “Shut up, you two,” said Wood. “This is the best team Gryffindor’s had in years. We’re going to win. I know it. Also, we have to play at our very best for Y/n.”</p><p>        He glared at them all as if to say, “Or else.”</p><p>        “Right. It’s time. Good luck all of you.”</p><p>        Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, hoping his knees weren’t going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers.</p><p>        Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.</p><p>        “Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you,” she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be peaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain,  Marcus Flint, a sixth year.</p><p>        Harry thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Potter for President over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver.</p><p>        “Go, Harry! Go Gryffindor!” shouted a familiar voice, the Gryffindors turned and saw a masked wearing Y/n, the girl began coughing and Harry was immediately concerned. </p><p>        Madam Pomfrey placed a hand on Y/n’s shoulder and asked her something but Y/n shook her head, the boy guessed Madam Pomfrey was asking if Y/n wanted to go back inside the castle.</p><p>        “Mount your brooms, please.”</p><p>        Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand.</p><p>        Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.</p><p>        Fifteen brooms rose, high, high into the air. They were off.</p><p>        “And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor- what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-”</p><p>        “JORDAN!”</p><p>        “Sorry, Professor.”</p><p>        The Weasley twins’ friend Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.</p><p>        “And she’s belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood’s, last year only a reserve- back to Johnson and-</p><p>        No, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes- Flint flying like an eagle up there- he’s going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle-</p><p>        That’s Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and- OUCH- that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger- Quaffle is taken by the Slytherins- that’s Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goalposts, but he’s blocked by a second Bludger- sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can’t tell which-</p><p>        Nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Jonson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes- she’s really flying- dodges a speeding Bludger- the goalposts are ahead- come one, now Angelina- Keeper Bletchley dives- misses- GRYFFINDORS SCORE!”</p><p>        Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.</p><p>        “Budge up there, move along.’</p><p>        “Hagrid!”</p><p>        Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.</p><p>        “Bin watchin’ from me hut,” said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, “But it isn’t the same as bein’ in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?”</p><p>        “No,” said Ron. “Harry hasn’t had much to do yet.”</p><p>        “Kept outta trouble, though, that’s something’,” said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.</p><p>        Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood’s game plan.</p><p>        “Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch,” Wood had said. “We don’t want you attacked before you have to be.”</p><p>        When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of bold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys’ wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.</p><p>        “All right there, Harry?” he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously towards Marcus Flint.</p><p>        “Slytherin in possession,” Lee Jordan was saying. </p><p>        “Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell speeds toward the- wait a moment- was that the Snitch?”</p><p>        A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.</p><p>        Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement, he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch- all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.</p><p>        Harry was faster than Higgs- he could see the little round all, wings fluttering, darting up ahead- he put on an extra spurt of speed- </p><p>        <strong>WHAM!</strong></p><p>        A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors blew- Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry’s broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.</p><p>        “Foul” screamed the Gryffindors.</p><p>        Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flin and then ordered a free shot at the goalposts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.</p><p>        Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, “Send him off, ref! Red card!”</p><p>        “What are you talking about, Dean?” said Ron.</p><p>        “Red card!” said Dean furiously. “In soccer, you get shown the red card and you’re out of the game!”</p><p>        “But this isn’t soccer, Dean,” Ron reminded him.</p><p>        Hagrid, however, was on Dean’s side.</p><p>        “They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air.”</p><p>        Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.</p><p>        “So- after that obvious and disgusting it of cheating-”</p><p>        “Jordan!” growled Professor McGonagall.</p><p>        “I mean, after that open and revolting foul-”</p><p>        “<em>Jordan, I’m warning you</em>-”</p><p>        “All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I’m sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue to play, Gryffindor still in possession.”</p><p>        It was as Harry dodged another Bluder, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. </p><p>        Y/n stared at Harry’s broom in worry, Y/n stood up and when she did her broom began acting the same way as Harry’s broom. Y/n cried as her mask fell off and she went flying into the air above the staff stand.</p><p>        “Y/n! Get back down!” shouted Madam Pomfrey.</p><p>        “I can’t, it won’t stop!” shouted Y/n back.</p><p>        Harry’s broom was completely out of control, it was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousand's did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal posts- he had half a mind to ask Wood to call a time-out.</p><p>        He couldn’t direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air and now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated Harry.</p><p>        Lee was still commentating.</p><p>        “Slytherin in possession- Flint with the Quaffle- passes Spinnet- passes Bell- hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose- only joking Professor- Slytherins score- oh no..”</p><p>        The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry’s broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying I'm slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.</p><p>        “Dunno what Harry thinks he’s doing,” Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say he’d lost control of his broom… but he can’t have…”</p><p>        Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on then the whole crowd gasped. Harry’s broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.</p><p>        “Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?” Seamus whispered.</p><p>        “Can’t have,” Hagrid said, his voice shaking. “Can’t nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic- no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand.”</p><p>        At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid’s binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.</p><p>        “What are you doing?” moaned Ron, gray-faced.</p><p>        “I knew it,” Hermione gasped, “Snape- look.”</p><p>        Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the strands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.</p><p>        “He’s doing something- jinxing the broom,” said Hermione.</p><p>        “What should we do?”</p><p>        “Leave it to me.”</p><p>        Before Roon could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for much longer. </p><p>        The whole crowd was onto its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good- every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. </p><p>        The whole crowd watched as Y/n’s brook flew from the staff stand to the field and began acting worse than Harry’s.</p><p>        The Weasley twins dropped lower and circled beneath them, obviously hoping to catch them if they fell. Marcus Flint seizes the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.</p><p>        “Come on, Hermione,” Ron muttered desperately.</p><p>        Hermione had fought her way across the stand where Snape stood and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn’t even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front. </p><p>        Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape’s robes.</p><p>        It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row- Snape would never know what had happened.</p><p>        It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom.</p><p>        “Neville, you can look!” Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid’s jacket for the last five minutes.</p><p>        Dumbledore used a spell to bring Y/n back to the stands where Madam Pomfrey was all over her. Covering her and putting back the oxygen mask on, some of the other teachers were also fussing over Y/n.<br/>        Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick- he hit the field on all fours- coughed- and something gold fell into his hand.</p><p>        “I’ve got the Snitch!” he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.</p><p>        “He didn’t <em>catch </em>it, he nearly <em>swallowed</em> it,” Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference- Harry hadn’t broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results- Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Harry heard none of this, though. He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid’s hut, with Ron and Hermione.</p><p>        Madam Pomfrey made Y/n go straight back into the hospital room right after the game came to an end. Not even ten minutes after she was in bed someone came to visit her, it was Cedric.</p><p>        “Hello, can I come in?” </p><p>        “Cedric come on in!” Y/n quickly took off her oxygen mask. </p><p>        “I don’t think Madam Pomfrey wants that off of you.”  </p><p>        “It’s hard to talk with it on.” </p><p>        “Well, then I’ll come back later.” Cedric walked slowly towards the door and checking over his shoulder to see Y/n’s reaction.</p><p>        “Alright, I’ll put it on.” Cedric walked back and took a seat next to the bed. </p><p>        “How are you feeling?” asked the boy. </p><p>        “Yeah, my body is recovering faster than usual. Normally I’m bedridden for months.”</p><p>        “I’m surprised that you can talk right now, a week ago you were slipping in and out of consciousness.”</p><p>        “I think magic has something to do with my recovery.”</p><p>        “How long are you going to have to wear the mask?”</p><p>        “My uncle is exaggerating, I should only have to wear this mask until four days ago but he’s far more overprotective than my aunt.”</p><p>        “Oh, well, get better so we can have our dinner together,” Cedric said with a smile.</p><p>        Y/n returned the gesture “I want to show you a lot of muggle things and I have a lot of flowers I can show you. Wait, what about my notebook? Do you still have it?”</p><p>        "This?" the boy playfully took out the notebook from his bag.</p><p>        "Yeah, can I have it back?"</p><p>        Cedric paused for a second, "No, I think I'll keep it."</p><p>        "What? No~!" whined the girl.</p><p>        "Well, I'm out." Cedric put the notebook in his bag and left.</p><p>        Cedric could hear Y/n whining behind him but he was excited, as soon as the door shut behind him, he jumped up with a fist in the air. "God she gets cuter every single time I see her." said the boy as he walked towards the food court.</p><p><em>        A few more days and I’ll be better. </em>Y/n plotted back into bed as she waited for the rest of her friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Revealing the Mysterious Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Y/n’s condition didn’t recover like everyone expected it got worse. </p><p>        Y/n had to be transferred to a muggle hospital where she would flatline multiple times.</p><p>        Her uncle Hisashi had to stay with Y/n, during her hospital stay. Y/n remained in the hospital all November but Christmas was coming and by some miracle, Y/n healed completely and was able to go back to her normal life.</p><p>        Her uncle reluctantly sent her back to Hogwarts and left Madam Pomfrey with a list of symptoms to look out for. During her stay in the hospital, Y/n was able to do all her work as well as extra homework, well when she could do anything.</p><p>        One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban.</p><p>         The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.</p><p>        No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms.</p><p>        Worst of all was Professor Snape’s classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.</p><p>        Ever since Y/n fell ill all the teachers became protective over her, even Snape to everyone’s surprise. If she ever sneezed or coughed lightly the teachers would send her to Madam Pomfrey’s and Y/n was told to wear a thick <a href="https://i.etsystatic.com/7197050/r/il/a26d45/1081318503/il_570xN.1081318503_345t.jpg">cloak</a> to protect her from the cold.</p><p>        “I do feel sorry,” said Draco Malfoy, one potion class, “for all these people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they’re not wanted at home.”</p><p>         He was looking at Harry as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Harry, who was measuring out the powdered spine of lion-fish, ignored them.</p><p>        Malfoy had been more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. Disgusted that the Slytherins lost, he’d had tried to make everyone laugh at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next. </p><p>        Then he’d realized nobody found this funny, because they were all so impressed at the way Harry managed to stay on his bucking broomstick. So Malfoy, jealous and angry, had gone back to taunting Harry about not having a proper family.</p><p>        It was true that Harry wasn’t going back to Privet Drive for Christmas; Y/n was also staying at Hogwarts, her aunt and uncle wanted to go to Albania, also she had to get caught up with all of her classmates.</p><p>        Professor McGonagall had come around the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and the duo signed up at once. They didn’t feel sorry for themselves at all; this would probably be the best Christmas they’d ever had. Ron and his brothers were staying, too, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie.</p><p>        Y/n's aunt and uncle were going to Albania for Christmas, her aunt had insisted on going for Christmas until her uncle caved into his wife's desire.</p><p>        When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.</p><p>        “Hi, Hagrid, want any help?” Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches. </p><p>        “Nah, I’m all right, thanks, Ron.”</p><p>        “Would you mind moving out of the way?” came Malfoy’s cold drawl from behind them. </p><p>        “Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gatekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose- that hut of Hagrid’s must seem like a palace compared to what your family’s used to.”</p><p>        Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs.</p><p>        “WEASLEY!”</p><p>        Ron let go of the front of Malfoy’s robes. </p><p>        “He was provoked, Professor Snape,” said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. “Malfoy was insultin’ his family.” </p><p>        “Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid,” said Snape silkily.</p><p>        “Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn’t more. Move along, all of you.”</p><p>        Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking.</p><p>        “I’ll get him,” said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy’s back, “one of these days, I’ll get him-”</p><p>        “I hate them both,” said Harry, “Malfoy and Snape.”</p><p>        “Come on, cheer up, it’s nearly Christmas,” said Hagrid. “Tell yeh what, come with me an’ see the Great Hall, looks a treat.” while Ron and Harry talked among themselves Y/n turned to Hermione and asked her about something that she’d been struggling.</p><p>        “Hermione, let’s say you like a certain thing,” </p><p>        “Okay?” </p><p>        “And someone gave you it as a Christmas present. What would you do?” </p><p>        “You’re going to give one to that third year you’re always talking to?” </p><p>        “What?!” said Y/n, her face turning bright red.</p><p>        “Everyone knows about your friendship.” teased Hermione, she playfully bumped shoulders with Y/n.</p><p>        “Well, I was thinking about giving him something handmade since us first years can’t leave to Hogsmeade,” confessed Y/n.</p><p>        Hermione smiled “What are you going to make him?”</p><p>        “A Hufflepuff <a href="https://i.etsystatic.com/9524905/r/il/44ef35/1602199788/il_570xN.1602199788_mdda.jpg">handbag</a>, Hufflepuff <a href="https://www.pbteen.com/ptimgs/ab/images/dp/wcm/201845/0023/hufflepuff-yellow-beanbag-c.jpg">beanbag</a>, and a Hufflepuff <a href="https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1B6iNKf9TBuNjy1zbq6xpepXac/Harri-Potter-Hogwarts-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Symbol-Metal-Handmade-Badge-Brooch-Pin-Chest-Ornament-Collection.jpg">brooch</a>. Oh, a flower and a journal for flower pressing along with a how-to to flower pressing.” said Y/n, “Is that too much?” asked the girl.</p><p>        “Um, I don’t think so,” said Hermione.</p><p>        The girls ended that conversation with the boys and Hagrid. The four of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to- the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with Christmas decorations.</p><p>        “Ah, Hagrid, the last tree-- put it in the far corner, would you?”</p><p>        The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.</p><p>        “How many days you got left until yer holidays?” Hagrid asked.</p><p>        “Just one,” said Hermione. “And that reminds me- Harry, Ron, we’ve got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library.”</p><p>        “What about me?” asked Y/N.</p><p>        “You need to finish everything for Christmas,” said Hermione, Y/n smiled at her best friend.</p><p>        “Okay, thanks Mione.” the girl hugged Hermione before waving at the boys goodbye.</p><p>~~~</p><p>        Y/n wiped away the sweat from her forehead, everything was done. Y/n had her wrapped presents for her friends. “Let’s see, I have Cedric’s, Hermione’s, Ron’s, Harry’s, and Hagrid’s. I can't forget my Gryffindors, oh, also Draco’s, the Malfoys, the Dursley’s, also Uncle Hisashi and Aunt Claire. AND I can't forget about my professor's gifts too!”</p><p>        The girl got her gifts and decided to give them to the people she knew weren’t going to be at school during Christmas.</p><p>        Getting all <a href="https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61P2YX884nL._UY445_.jpg">dressed </a>(she painted the tip of her nose red and her hair is curled) up in Christmas spirit the girl bundled up, Y/n began walking down to Potions class since Professor Snape would be there most likely. Y/n would need directions to Slytherin's common room.</p><p>        Pulling her small wagon down the stairs was hard, the wagon carried the gifts as well as a bunch of goodie bags that the girl made filled with American Muggle candy.</p><p>        "Merry Christmas!" cheered the girl as she gave two bags to a walking couple.</p><p>        "Happy Christmas to you too." said the couple.</p><p>        This continued until the girl reached the Potions class. Knocking on the door the girl walked in and began singing 'Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer'.</p><p>        Snape smiled faded as quickly as it appeared. "What are you doing here Miss Zyat?"</p><p>        "I'm delivering my presents!" Y/n rung her little bell.</p><p>        "I'm guessing you're a fan of Christmas."</p><p>        "I love Christmas! I go caroling every year in America with my family, I also do a lot of community service with my family." answered the girl. "I brought your present, you can't open it till Christmas though!"</p><p>        Y/n gave the teacher the wrapped present before setting a goodie bag on his desk. "And this little bag?"</p><p>        "It has American Muggle candy! You'll love it! My favorite is the Hershey's since you can make smores with them, it tastes amazing."</p><p>        "I see... thank you." said the teacher quietly.</p><p>        "Professor Snape, can you tell me where the Slytherin common room is at?"</p><p>        "There is a door on the right side of the Entrance Hall if coming down the marble staircase facing the front doors of the castle, that is most frequently used by Slytherin students to get to their common room. Behind the door is a set of stone steps which descend deep into the dungeons.</p><p>        The entrance to the common room is located behind a bare stretch of stone wall in the dungeons of Hogwarts Castle. A password is required to enter it; whereupon a passage is revealed leading to the common room."</p><p>        "What is the password?"</p><p>        "Ophidian."</p><p>        "Thank you, Professor! Goodbye!"</p><p>        Y/n left after ringing her bell one more time before heading towards the Slytherin Common Room.  Y/n stared at the entrance to the common room which was located behind a bare stretch of stone wall in the dungeons</p><p>        "Ophidian." The door opened and Y/n walked in with her wagon trailing behind her. All the Slytherin's turned to look at her.</p><p>        "What is she doing here?"</p><p>        "Hi, I'm Gemma Farley. I'm the prefect,"</p><p>        "Y/n Zyat, please to meet you. I would offer you a goodie bag but it has American Muggle candy and I've been told that Slytherin's don't like muggles so..."</p><p>        "What are you doing here, Y/n?" asked Pansy.</p><p>        "I have the right to be here, see this pin? It says I'm a Slytherin, and that you're a bitch," responded Y/n.</p><p>        "Don't go acting so high and mighty just because you're 'special' and rich."</p><p>        "You're just jealous people are paying attention to me and not you." god Pansy always brought the worst from Y/n to the surface.</p><p>        "I'm not jealous,"</p><p>        "You can be someone special if you want but not in this life. Maybe in your next life you can be more tolerable."</p><p>        Some people snickered at the First Years arguing. "What did you just say?"</p><p>        "Look I'm just here to see Draco," sighed Y/n.</p><p>        "Why do you need to see him?" asked Pansy.</p><p>        "His Christmas present," Y/n gestured at the wagon full of presents.</p><p>        "Y/n? what are you doing here?" asked Draco, he was walking towards her.</p><p>        "Your Christmas present!"</p><p>        Draco turned red as he looked at her, "Why are you dressed like that?"</p><p>        "I'm Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer, it's a no-maj Christmas story."</p><p>        "No-maj? What the bloody hell is that?"</p><p>        "It's what we call muggles in America," explained Y/n. "Anyway, here you go! Don't open it till Christmas."</p><p>        Y/n rang her little bell one last time before waving goodbye to everyone and wishing everyone a Merry Christmas.</p><p>        The girl went to the Gryffindor common room and left all the presents under the tree, and now there was one more stop to make.</p><p>        "Y/n? what are you wearing?!" the girl turned around and saw the Weasley twins staring at her, their face matched their hair in redness.</p><p>        "Look it's my favorite twins." cheered Y/n.</p><p>        "Who's your favorite twin?" asked George playfully.</p><p>        "I'm Rudolph. And I'm not answering that question," said Y/n.</p><p>        Jordan began to giggle and pointed at the mistletoe above the trio. "Look at that, where did that come from?" asked Y/n as she looked at Jordan.</p><p>        The Weasley twins began staring at Y/n then back at Jordan who at some point left, Y/n shrugged as she began to blush, "Well, tradition is tradition." mumbled the girl.</p><p>        Jordan tossed the twins a single bright red lipstick. "Make sure to leve your mark." laughed the boy.</p><p>        George opened the lipstick and dramatically turned his lips bright red. George bent down and kissed her cheek as his brother did the same, Y/n covered her face. Y/n couldn't stop laughing, "You know I'm going to leave on, right?"</p><p>        "Of course we know." laughed Fred.</p><p>        "Well, we gotta go. Bye!" the boys waved and left.</p><p>        Y/n stood still for a couple of seconds before leaving the common room, her face still red as before.</p><p>        The last person she was going to was Cedric, Y/n took her gifts for the male and left for the Hufflepuff common room.</p><p>        Y/n picked up the box of gifts, she wrote a letter and made her way towards the common room. The girl was hoping that Cedric wasn’t there because she was embarrassed to be caught by him.</p><p>        The bi-haired girl snuck her way through the corridors until she made her way to the Hufflepuff tower. She hadn’t been in there before so she decided it would be better if she just left the present and the letter in front of the passageway so that someone could come and pick it up and give it to Cedric.</p><p>        As Y/n began placing the present and letter on the ground a voice from behind her stopped her, “Y/n? What are you doing here?” it was Cedric. Y/n had never stood up faster in her life.</p><p>        When she looked back at him she saw that he wasn’t alone, <em>Oh my god, I could really use some spell by now.</em> Thought Y/n to herself as she saw his friends teasing him.</p><p>        “Looks like it’s a confession.”</p><p>        “Damn Cedric, going for the first year? You sly dog!”</p><p>        “Atta boy Cedric!” the boys kept patting and smacking the boys back, the said male blushed and told them to knock it off.</p><p>        “Sorry about that,” apologized Cedric.</p><p>        Y/n’s face was bright red which was completely noticeable due to her snow-white skin. Cedric’s friends had gone into the common room, leaving the two alone. </p><p>        “Hey again, I’m sorry about that. They’re just being stupid.” </p><p>        Y/n shrugged, “No it’s okay, don’t think too much about it.” </p><p>        “So, what are you doing here?” asked the boy.</p><p>        “Um, well, I brought your Christmas present and a letter.” Y/n showed him the present and the letter, the girl was looking down from embarrassment.</p><p>        “Thank you, I actually have a present for you too.” admitted the boy. Y/n felt herself blush again.</p><p>        “You didn’t have too,” said Y/n.</p><p>        “Well, you didn’t have to get me a present either but you still got me a present.” replied the boy.</p><p>        “I guess you’re right,” agreed Y/n.</p><p>        “Come in, let me get it for you.” Cedric tapped to the rhythm of ‘Helga Hufflepuff’ and watched as the barrels opened to reveal the common room.</p><p>        Cedric stepped aside and let Y/n walk in first when she walked in all eyes were on her and Cedric. Cedric’s friends were the first ones to tease the pair, “Damn Cedric, already making a move. You do know that the Prefects aren’t going to let you sneak her into your room.”</p><p>        “It’s not that!” said Cedric.</p><p>        “What’ going on?” it was a boy that was wearing a prefect badge.</p><p>        “Oh hey David.” said the boy.</p><p> “Y/n, this is our perfect, David Elliot. David this is Y/n Zyat.” Cedric introduced the pair to one another.</p><p>        “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Y/n took her hand out which David shook.</p><p>        “It’s nice to meet the legend herself. Sadly, you hang out with the Gryffindors but it’s nice to see you visit.”</p><p>        “Yeah, I’m sorry about that. Most of my friends are Gryffindors so that’s the house Headmaster Dumbledore assigned me to their schedule.”</p><p>        “So what brings you here?” asked David.</p><p>        “Cedric here,” said Cedric’s friend, Peter Cooke, who put a hand on Cedric’s shoulder “Brought Y/n into the common room. He was probably going to take her to his room and, you know…”</p><p>        David’s face went red before turning to face Cedric “Is that true? You know that it is against the rules to let a girl into the boy's dorms and vice versa.”</p><p>        “That’s not we’re doing, ignore him he’s being stupid,” said Cedric.</p><p>        “Then what is she doing here?” asked David.</p><p>        “I have to give her the Christmas present,” answered Cedric.</p><p>        “Oh,” said David “I didn’t mean to *awkward coughing* accuse you about something like that.” said the prefect.</p><p>        “I’ll be right back with your present, please wait here. I’ll run so that way you don’t have to stay near them.” Cedric took the gift that Y/n gave him and ran towards his dorm to collect his gift.</p><p>        Y/n sat down awkwardly while the other Hufflepuffs eyed her, Y/n simply smiled and waved at Hannah Abbott. “Hi Hannah, how are you?” asked the girl.</p><p>        “I’m good, I didn’t know you were friends with a third year. Let alone Cedric,” commented Hannah.</p><p>        “Yeah, I guess some people knew some didn’t. Want a no maj candy bag?” said Y/n.</p><p>        "Sure, but what's a no-maj?" asked Hannah.</p><p>        "It's muggle candy sorry, in America we call them no-maj."</p><p>        "Y/n are you from America?"</p><p>        "I was born here but I was raised in America. I came back to England when I was seven so I have an American accent," explained Y/n.</p><p>        The girls kept talking about their family and heritage. “Honestly I’m excited for Christmas break,” said Y/n.</p><p>        “I can agree. It’ll be nice to not have homework for a while,” said Hannah.</p><p>        "I know right! But I still have muggle homework</p><p>        “I’m back with the gift, sorry if it took long.” Cedric had come back with a box bigger than the one that Y/n gave him.</p><p>        “I feel so bad, you got me more things than I got you,” said Y/n shocked.</p><p>        “I hope that it wasn't too much.” hoped Cedric.</p><p>        “No, it’s fine. I thought that my gift was too much.” </p><p>        “Well, I hope you like it,” Cedric handed Y/n her present before continuing their conversation. “Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me.”</p><p>        “Eat lunch with you?”</p><p>        “Yeah, oh but with my… with my friends.” stuttered Cedric.</p><p>        “Sure, but let me put my gift in my room.”</p><p>        “Okay, I’ll wait for you in the front doors of the Great Hall.”</p><p>        “Sure, are your friends coming with us too?” asked Y/n.</p><p>        “No, we’re good. Don’t worry,” said Peter as he spoke for the group of friends. </p><p>        “Are you sure?” asked Cedric.</p><p>        “Yeah dude, we’re fine. We have a test to study for so go eat.”</p><p>        Y/n looked at Hannah but Hannah said that she was going to eat with her friends. “Alright, well take care,” said Y/n.</p><p>        Y/n and Cedric left the common room, “I guess I never showed you my room, did I?”</p><p>        “No, nobody knows where your room is. It’s kind of become a mystery, everyone is trying to figure out where it is.”</p><p>        “Well, since you got me a bigger present then I will show you where my room is.”</p><p>        “Really?”</p><p>        “Yeah, follow me, we can’t have anyone follow us.” The pair kept an eye out for people while they made their way towards the girl's bathroom.</p><p>        “The girl's bathroom? Is it okay for me to go in there?”</p><p>        “Nobody comes in here because of Myrtle.”</p><p>        “Moaning Myrtle?”</p><p>        “Her name is Myrtle Elizabeth Warren,” explained Y/n. “But she died and began haunting the girl's bathroom.”</p><p>        “I see,” commented Cedric.</p><p>        “Yeah, nobody goes in there so we’re good.” Cedric and Y/n were standing in front of the bathroom door when they heard a group of people coming. </p><p>        It was Malfoy and his group, “Oh no it’s Draco,” whispered Y/n. The group of first years saw Y/n and Cedric.</p><p>        “What are you doing Zyat?” asked Blake.</p><p>        “I’m feeling a little sick, Cedric is making sure I don’t get worse, we’re going to Madam Pomfrey afterward.”</p><p>        “Yeah, we don’t want her getting worse.” added the male.</p><p>        Y/n opened the door and grabbed Cedric’s hand, dragging him in with her. Y/n quickly put her hand on the walls and whispered her password.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>        The two Hogwarts students' bodies were thrust into the room. Cedric stumbled slightly while Y/n simply walked over to check on him.</p><p>        “Sorry I was going to warn you.”</p><p>        “That was awesome but where are we?” Cedric looked at the entire room and his eyes followed the stairs.</p><p>        “This is my room, well my house more like it. It’s a family tradition to study muggle and wizarding lessons.” explained the girl, she set the gift on the coffee table and began gesturing the stunned Hufflepuff to follow her.</p><p>        “The first floor is my ‘common room’ or living room; the second floor is my study level, that’s where I do all of my studying, obviously; the third floor is my kitchen and dining room; the fourth floor is where my room and the bathroom are at,” explained Y/n as they walked through each floor.</p><p>        “What is that hatch?” asked Cedric as they got to her room, there was a hatch at the edge of her room it was at a corner that was almost invisible to others.</p><p>        “That hatch takes us to the roof. Since this tower is designed to not be detected by any sort of magic, we can climb to the top and shout at the top of our lungs and no one would be able to hear. We can hear what is going on outside but they can’t hear us.” Y/n explained while she pulled a ladder out of her closet.</p><p>        Y/n gestured for Cedric to go first since she had a skirt on. Cedric climbed through the hatch and was amazed at how beautiful everything was. “If you think this is beautiful, just wait until you see the night sky.”</p><p>        “So they can’t see us up here?” asked Cedric as he waved his arms around frantically.</p><p>        “No, which is nice. This tower doesn’t exist on any map,”</p><p>        “Wow, this is incredible.”</p><p>        “Yeah, and now that you’ve been up here you can come back any time you want. I don’t need to be here for you to come, just say the password while you touch a part of Hogwarts.”</p><p>        “Really?”</p><p>        “Yep, the password is <em>Venefica</em>,” said Y/n.</p><p>        “So I just need to be touching anywhere in Hogwarts and say the word venefica and I’ll be brought here.”</p><p>        “Yeah, we better go and eat because lunch is almost over.” the pair went back down the stairs and into the kitchen.</p><p>        "I'm going to make spaghetti so you can just sit tight and I'll cook."</p><p>        "No, it's okay. I'll help."</p><p>        "If you say so. Just chop the onions, green pepper, and garlic."</p><p>        "Where's the knife? Oh, wait it says it here." Cedric pulled out the knife and cutting board.</p><p>        Y/n got out a sauce and turned on the stove. "I'm almost done cutting the vegetables," informed Cedric.</p><p>        "Alright, I'll use the can opener," Y/n got the tomato sauce and tomato paste.</p><p>        "Can opener?" asked Cedric confused.</p><p>        "Yeah, please tell me you know what a can opener is."</p><p>        "We just use magic in my house." answered the boy.</p><p>        "Can openers are used to open cans, it's what muggles use."</p><p>        "I'm done. Where do I put them?"</p><p>        "In here," Y/n had already put the ground beef in the saucepan so all that was left was the vegetables.</p><p>        Y/n watched as Cedric jumped back at the oil spilling everywhere. "Can't be too careful." said the boy.</p><p>        "Do you mind if I put some music on?"</p><p>        "Sure,"</p><p>        Y/n ran over to her CD player that was in the middle of two other objects Cedric hadn't ever seen. "What are those?" asked the boy.</p><p>        "This one right here is a <a href="https://i.ytimg.com/vi/wP0p6mDYM5w/maxresdefault.jpg">CD player</a>, this is a <a href="https://pisces.bbystatic.com/image2/BestBuy_US/images/products/6347/6347179_sd.jpg">cassett</a>e player, and finally a <a href="https://c1.neweggimages.com/NeweggImage/ProductImage/AM0C_1320971903576334470MhY9Etdu6.jpg">vinyl</a> record. I'll introduce you to some amazing muggle artist."</p><p>        "Aright,"</p><p>        Y/n put on her CD that had all her favorite music from the '80s. Bon Jovi 'You Give Love A Bad Name' came blasting through the CD player.</p><p>        Cedric watched as Y/n started dancing and singing along while she started stirring the saucepan. A smile appeared on the boy's face as he watched her jump around.</p><p>        "Shot through the heart and you're to blame, you give love a bad name!" Y/n grabbed Cedric's hands and pulled him off the stool he was sitting on.</p><p>        "A school boy's dream, you act so shy. Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye."</p><p>        Cedric couldn't help but sing along since he quickly figured out the lyrics to the song. Together, the duo progressively got sillier and sillier until the guitar solo. Y/n began playing an invisible guitar intensely with Cedric's intense cheers in the background.</p><p>        Cedric and Y/n began singing even louder than before, even if the outside world <em>could </em>have heard them they didn't care. At that moment it was just the two of them alone.</p><p>        Finally, the song came to an end and Y/n laughed as she finished stirring the food and draining the grease. "Dice a tomato please."</p><p>        "On it," Cedric began acting all dramatic as he could. Y/n laughed as she opened the tomato sauce and paste.</p><p>        "You're so ridiculous." laughed Y/n.</p><p>        "I'm not being extra, I'm being American." Cedric tried to imitate Y/n's American accent.</p><p>        "I do not act like that!" argued Y/n playful.</p><p>        "We're the best country in the world." said the boy.</p><p>        "Whatever, let's just eat the spaghetti. We don't want to be late for the rest of our classes."</p><p>        Y/n served the spaghetti when Cedric pointed out the two kiss marks on her cheeks. "What's that on your cheek?"</p><p>        "This? It's just the Weasley Twins, we were under the mistletoe. Jordan gave them the right red lipstick and so they placed a kiss on me."</p><p>        Cedric's smile dropped slightly before smiling again and eating the rest of his spaghetti.</p><p>        "We should watch Disney movies together, I think you'll find them fascinating."</p><p>        "That sounds great!" said the boy.</p><p>        "I can't wait till then." smiled the girl.</p><p>*</p><p>        Once the holidays had started, Ron, Harry, and Y/n were having too good a time to think much about Flamel. They had the dormitory to themselves and the common room was far emptier than usual, so they were able to get the good armchairs by the fire.</p><p>        They sat by the hour eating anything they could spear on a toasting fork – bread, crumpets, marshmallows – and plotting ways of getting Malfoy expelled (Y/n shook her head in disapproval), which were fun to talk about even if they wouldn’t work.</p><p>        Ron also started teaching Harry wizard chess. This was exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing troops in battle. Ron’s set was very old and battered. Like everything else he owned, it had once belonged to someone else in his family – in this case, his grandfather.</p><p>        However, old chessmen weren’t a drawback at all. Ron knew them so well he never had trouble getting them to do what he wanted.</p><p>        Harry played with chessmen Seamus Finnigan had lent him and they didn’t trust him at all. He wasn’t a very good player yet and they kept shouting different bits of advice at him, which was confusing: "Don’t send me there, can’t you see his knight? Send him, we can afford to lose him."</p><p>        "Y/n, where are you going to sleep?" asked Ron as he made another move.</p><p>        "I'm probably going to sleep with Harry, that's what we typically do during Christmas." answered</p><p>        "You guys sleep together!"</p><p>        "Well we just sleep in the same room, when we were younger we slept in the same bed. I'll probably just lay on one of the boy's bed."</p><p>        "Yeah! We could watch a Christmas movie."</p><p>        "That sounds like a plan," replied Y/n.</p><p>*</p><p>         On Christmas Eve, Harry went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all, well aside from Y/n's.</p><p>        Y/n slept in someone's bed because there isn't any to scold her. When she woke early next morning, however, the first thing she saw was a pile of packages at the foot of the bed.</p><p>        "Happy Christmas," said Ron sleepily as Harry scrambled out of bed and pulled on his dressing-gown.</p><p>        "<em>Merry</em> Christmas," said Y/n as she gathered her preplanned <a href="https://s3.weddbook.com/t4/2/6/0/2602059/winter-wedding-dress-christmas-wedding-dress-winter-bridal-dress-bridal-embroidery-wedding-gown-long-sleeve-bridal-dress-custom.jpg">dress</a> of the holiday.</p><p>        "You too," said Harry. "Will you look at this? I’ve got some presents!"</p><p>        "What did you expect, turnips?" said Ron, turning to his own pile, which was a lot bigger than Harry’s.</p><p>        "I'm going to change, be right back," said Y/n as she picked up the dress and left the room for the boys to change.</p><p>~*~</p><p>        Y/n went to her room and began to change, the dress looked beautiful she would have to thank her grandma later. Today was one of the times where she hated her hair color; baby pink, and baby blue, do not match with her outfit. Today she was going to attempt an old hairstyle but with a little twist, she was going to add Christmas decorations.</p><p>        After half a dozen tries, the girl was able to achieve her <a href="https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-A4aoduPPwJw/XeU0HZmjKbI/AAAAAAAAAJM/HyDawi4bswUsv5bQqYNQZ8Vnz6oqq3aFACLcBGAsYHQ/s640/Festive-hairstyle%2B%25E2%2580%25AB%252829273995%2529%25E2%2580%25AC%2B%25E2%2580%25AB%25E2%2580%25AC.jpg">goal</a>. Excited to show off her hair and dress, Y/n teleported herself to the Gryffindor House door.</p><p>        "Oh my! My dear you look so stunning!" complimented the Fat Lady.</p><p>        "Thank you very much, Ma'am." Y/n smiled.</p><p>        "Go in already!" the Fat Lady opened the door and let her in as she kept complimenting Y/n.</p><p>        "Guys I'm back!" Y/n walked in and gave a spin to fully show off the dress.</p><p>        "...Wow..." whispered Ron as he dropped his Every-Flavor Bean candy onto the floor. His face was overtaken by the red flames.</p><p>        Harry stayed stunned in silence as he looked at his best friend, he had always known that she was beautiful. People would always whisper and say who pretty she is. Sure he acknowledged her beauty but never realized to what extent her beauty reached.</p><p>        The two boys stared at her without exchanging a word.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ba-dump</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ba-dump</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ba-dump</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>        "So? What do you think?" asked Y/n innocently. The two Gryffindors stayed quiet and still, "Hello? Are you guys okay?"</p><p>        Finally it seemed like Harry snapped out of her beauty trance, "Yeah, you look great."</p><p>        "Let's finish open our presents." stuttered Ron as he looked at Harry.</p><p>        "Awe you guys started without me." Y/n pouted but walked over to the small pile of her presents.</p><p>        Harry picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was <em>To Harry, from Hagrid</em>. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Harry blew it – it sounded a bit like an owl.</p><p>        Y/n picked up an identical package like Harry's; scrawled across it was <em>To Y/n, From Hagrid. </em>Inside was a wooden handheld mirror that was accompanied by a wooden comb and two deer <a href="https://wooddad.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/07/DIY-wooden-gifts-for-mom.jpg">hairpins</a>.</p><p>        In Harry's had was a second, very small parcel contained a note. <em>We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia</em>. Sellotaped to the note was a fifty-pence piece.</p><p>         "That’s friendly, what did they give you?" asked Harry as Ron was fascinated by the fifty pence.</p><p>        "Weird!" he said. "What a shape! This is money?"</p><p>         "You can keep it," said Harry, laughing at how pleased Ron was.</p><p>        Y/n grabbed an elegant Christmas themed box. <em>Happy Christmas Y/n! We hope you enjoy the gift that Dudley chose. Stay safe and warm. With lots of love, the Dursley.</em> </p><p>        "I wonder what they gave you." wondered Harry.</p><p>        "Only one way to find out," Y/n opened the box and saw a beautiful necklace and matching earrings.</p><p>        "Wow! Those look expensive!" exclaimed Ron.</p><p>        Y/n nodded, "Hagrid and my aunt and uncle," pointed Harry "So who sent these?"</p><p>        "I don't know but I got one too! It can't be Hermione's or anyone else."</p><p>         "I think I know who that one’s from," said Ron, going a bit pink and pointing to a very lumpy parcel. "My mum. I told her you guys didn’t expect any presents and – oh, no," he groaned, "she’s made you a Weasley jumper."</p><p>         Harry had torn open the parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of home-made fudge. Y/n, also, tore open the parcel and found a thick, hand-knitted sweater in charcoal gray that was accompanied by some home-made fudge. </p><p>         "Every year she makes us a jumper," said Ron, unwrapping his own, "and mine’s always maroon."</p><p>         "That’s really nice of her," said Harry, trying the fudge, which was very tasty.</p><p>         Harry's next present also contained sweets – a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione.</p><p>        Y/n's next present was a big book- IT by Stephen King from Hermione.</p><p>         There was only one parcel left. Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it.</p><p>         Something fluid and silvery grey went slithering to the floor, where it lay in gleaming folds. Ron gasped.</p><p>         "I’ve heard of those," he said in a hushed voice "If that’s what I think it is – they’re really rare, and really valuable."</p><p>         "What is it?" asked Y/n as she ate the fudge.</p><p>         Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.</p><p>         ‘It’s an Invisibility Cloak,’ said Ron, a look of awe on his face. ‘I’m sure it is – try it on.’</p><p>         Harry threw the Cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave a yell</p><p>         "That's awesome," Y/n smiled at the gift "I'm going to get this fudge so I won't eat it,"</p><p>        The girl hugged and planted a small kiss on their cheeks before leaving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Nicolas Flamel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Y/n was walking down the corridor at night when she felt someone call her name. "Y/n, over here." whispered a voice.</p><p>        "Harry?" called Y/n.</p><p>        "Over here, behind the statue."</p><p>        "What are you doing?"</p><p>        "Shh, get under my cloak."</p><p>        Y/n hesitated by</p><p>        “You see, Dumbledore was right, that mirror could drive you mad,” said Ron, when Harry told him about his dreams.</p><p>        “He’s not going mad, I’ve been having the same dreams and I’ve never seen the mirror,” said Y/n defending Harry.</p><p>        Hermione, who came back the day before the term started, took a different view of things. She was torn between horror at the idea of Harry being out of bed, roaming the school three nights in a row (‘If Filch had caught you!”) and disappointment that they hadn’t at least found out who Nicolas Flamel was.</p><p>        They had almost given up hope of every finding Flamel in a library book, even though Y/n and Harry were still sure they’d read the name somewhere. Once the term had started, they were back to skimming through books for ten minutes during their breaks. During one of their reading breaks, Hermione decided to ask Y/n about what Cedric had given her for Christmas.</p><p>        “Well I hope you guys liked the gifts I gave you,” said Y/n</p><p>        “They were all great but what did he give you?” asked Hermione.</p><p>        “Well,” said Y/n quietly. “He got me a <a href="https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0758/2735/products/TB2WA6JbPgy_uJjSZTEXXcYkFXa__184405472_large.jpg?v=1537925180">beanie</a>, a planner, scented candles, cookbook, earrings, blanket, perfume, a jar of quotes, <a href="https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71CZPq2m4XL._SL1500_.jpg">stuffed alpaca</a>, the apron that I’ve been wanting and wizards candy.”</p><p>        “Wow! He gave you a lot!” said Hermione.</p><p>        “Oh! And this bracelet,” Y/n showed them her <a href="https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71tJciszYcL._UY395_.jpg">bracelet</a> that reads: <em>You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem and smarter than you think</em></p><p>        Ron and Harry didn’t look as happy about Cedric as Hermione did. Every time he was brought up they wouldn’t smile and instead, continue their previous conversation.</p><p>        Harry and Y/n had even less time than the other two because Quidditch practice had started again.</p><p>        Wood was working the team harder than ever. Even the endless rain that had replaced the snow could dampen his spirits (Wood forbid Y/n from practicing in the rain since he didn’t want her getting sick all over again).</p><p>        The Weasleys complained that Wood was becoming a fanatic, but Harry was on Wood’s side. If they won their next match, against Hufflepuff, they would overtake Slytherin in the house championship for the first time in seven years.</p><p>        Quite apart from wanting to win, the duo found that they had fewer when they were tired out after training.</p><p>        Then, during one particularly wet and muddy practice session, Wood gave the team a bit of bad news. He’d just gotten very angry with the Weasleys, who kept dive-bombing each other and pretending to fall off their brooms.</p><p>        “Will you stop messing around!” he yelled. “That’s exactly the sort of thing that’ll lose us the match! Snape’s refereeing this time, and he’ll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!”</p><p>        George Weasley really did fall off his broom at these words.</p><p>        “Snape’s refereeing?” he spluttered through a mouthful of mud. Y/n ran to help him while he continued to complain “When’s he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He’s not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin.”</p><p>        The res of the team landed next to George to complain, too.</p><p>        “It’s not my fault,” said Wood. “We’ve just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn’t got an excuse to pick on us.”</p><p>        “You are all over exaggerating, Professor Snape isn’t that bad,” said Y/n defending the teacher.</p><p>        “You don’t think he’s bad because you’re one of his favorite students,” argued Fred.</p><p>        “He wouldn’t pick on you, you could probably punch one of the Slytherins and get away with it,” commented George.</p><p>        The team looked at each other and then back at Y/n. The girl realized what they were thinking. </p><p>        “This is going to be my first Quidditch match! I am not going to punch someone without it being deserved and you all know this.” Y/n put a hand on her hip.</p><p>        “Right, Y/n wouldn’t do that… so do it if things aren’t going our way,” said Wood quickly.</p><p>        “Oliver!” shouted Y/n, she gently punched his stomach “You know I wouldn’t do that.” </p><p>        “Do what you just did to me to a Slytherin except harder.”</p><p>        Y/n laughed “I’m not punching anyone and that’s final.”</p><p>        The rest of the team hung back to talk to one another as usual at the end of practice, but Y/n and Harry headed straight back to the Gryffindor common room, where they found Ron and Hermione playing chess. Chess was the only thing Hermione ever lost at, something Harry and Ron thought was very good for her.</p><p>        “Don’t talk to me for a moment,” said Ron when Harry sat down next to him, “I need to concen--” he caught sight of Harry’s face. “What’s the matter with you? You look terrible.”</p><p>        Speaking quietly so that no one else would hear, Harry told the other two about Snape’s sudden, sinister desire to be a Quidditch referee.</p><p>        “Don’t play,” said Hermione at once.</p><p>        “Say you’re ill,” said Ron.</p><p>        “Pretend to break your leg,” Hermione suggested.</p><p>        “Really break your leg,” said Ron.</p><p>        “Okay, first of all, Snape isn’t that bad,” said Y/n.</p><p>        “Do we have to remind you that he almost killed Harry <em>and </em>you?” asked Ron.</p><p>        “Second of all Harry can’t back out, there isn’t a reserve Seeker. If he backs out Gryffindor can’t play at all.” finished Y/n ignoring Ron’s comment.</p><p>        At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone’s guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor tower.</p><p>        Everyone fell over laughing except Hermione and Y/n, who leaped up and performed the countercurse. Neville’s legs sprang apart and he got to his feet trembling. “What happened?” Hermione asked him, leading him over to sit with Harry and Ron.</p><p>        “Malfoy,” said Neville shakily. “I met him outside the library. He said he’d been looking for someone to practice that on.”</p><p>        “Go to Professor McGonagall!” Hermione urged Neville. “Report him!”</p><p>        Neville shook his head. “I don’t want more trouble,” he mumbled.</p><p>        “You’ve got to stand up to him, Neville!” said Ron. “He’s used to walking all over people, but that’s no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier.”</p><p>        “There’s no need to tell me I’m not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy’s already done that,” Neville choked out.</p><p>        Y/n shook her head before taking Neville’s hand “The thing about being brave is it doesn’t come with the absence of fear and hurt. Bravery is the ability to look fear and hurt in the face and say move aside, you are in the way. Right now you may not feel brave but know that there will come a time when you will be brave and show others what you can do.”</p><p>        Harry felt in the pocket of his robes and pulled out a Chocolate Frog, the very last one from the box Hermione had given him for Christmas. He gave it to Neville, who looked as though he might cry.</p><p>        “Y/n’s right, you’re worth twelve of Malfoy,” Harry said. “The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn’t it? And where’s Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin.”</p><p>        Neville’s lips twitched into a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog.</p><p>        “Thanks, Harry… Y/n… I think I’ll go to bed… D’you want the card, you collect hem, don’t you?”</p><p>        As Neville walked away, Harry and Y/n looked at the Famous Wizard card. “Dumbledore again,” Y/n said, “He was the first one you ever-”</p><p>        They gasped. They stared at the back of the card. Then they looked up at Ron and Hermione.</p><p>        “I’ve found him!” Harry whispered. “I’ve found Flamel! I told you I’d read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here-- listen to this: ‘Dumble is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon’s blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel’!”</p><p>        Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn’t looked so excited since they’d gotten back the marks for their very first piece of homework.</p><p>        “Stay there!” she said, and she sprinted up the stairs o the girls’ dormitories. Harry, Ron, and Y/n barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms. </p><p>        “I never thought to look in here!” she whispered excitedly. “I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading!”</p><p>        “Light?” said Ron, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she’d looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself.</p><p>        At last, she found what she was looking for.</p><p>        “I knew it! I knew it!”</p><p>        “Are we allowed to speak yet?” said Ron grumpily. Hermione ignored him.</p><p>        “Nicolas Flamel,” she whispered dramatically, “is the only known maker of the Sorcerer’s Stone!”</p><p>        “The what?” said Harry and Ron. Harry looked at Y/n like he always does when he needs something explained.</p><p>        “The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer’s Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produced the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. </p><p>        There have been many reports of the Sorcerer’s Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist, and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).”  explained Y/n in a matter of fact tone.</p><p>        “See?” said Hermione, when Y/n finished the explanation. “The dog must be guarding Flamel’s Sorcerer’ Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they’re friends and he knew someone was after it, that’s why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!”</p><p>        “A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!” said Harry. “No wonder Snape’s after it! Anyone would want it.”</p><p>        “And no wonder we couldn’t find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry,” said Ron. “He’s not exactly recent if he’s six hundred and sixty-five, is he?”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>        The next morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts, while copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites, Harry and Ron were still discussing what they’d do with a Sorcerer’s Stone if they had one. It wasn’t until Ron said he’d buy his own Quidditch team that Harry remembered about Snape and the coming match.</p><p>        “I’m going to play,” he told Ron, Hermione, and Y/n. “If I don’t, all the Slytherins will think I’m just too scared to face Snape. I’ll show them… it’ll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win.”</p><p>        “Just as long as we’re not wiping you off the field,” said Hermione.</p><p>        As the match drew nearer, however, Harry and Y/n became more and more nervous, whatever he told Ron and Hermione. The rest of the team wasn’t too calm, either. The idea of overtaking Slytherin in the house championship was wonderful, no one had done it for seven years, but would they be allowed to, with such a biased referee?<br/>The pair knew, when they wished them good luck outside the locker rooms the next afternoon, that Ron and Hermione were wondering whether they’d ever see them alive again. This wasn’t what you’d call comforting. The duo barely heard a word of Wood’s pep talk as they pulled on their Quidditch robes and picked up their Nimbus Two Thousand’s.</p><p>        Ron and Hermione, meanwhile, had found a place in the stands next to Neville, who couldn’t understand why they looked so grim and worried, or why they had both brought their wands to the match. Little did Y/n and Harry know that Ron and Hermione had been secretly practicing the Leg-Locker Curse. They’d gotten the idea from Malfoy using it on Neville, and were ready to use it on Snape if he showed any sign of wanted to hurt Harry and Y/n.</p><p>        Back in the locker room, Wood had taken Harry and Y/n aside.</p><p>        “Don’t want to pressure you, Potter, but if there was ever need an early capture of the Snitch it’s now. Finish the game before Snape can favor Hufflepuff too much.”</p><p>        “The whole school’s out there!” said Fred Weasley, peering out of the door. “Even- blimey-- Dumbledore’s come to watch!”</p><p>        The first year's hearts did a somersault.</p><p>        “Dumbledore?” Y/n said, dashing to the door to make sure. Fred was right. There was not mistaking that silver beard.</p><p>        Y/n could have laughed out loud with relief, they were safe. There was simply no way Snap would dare to try to hurt them if Dumbledore was watching.</p><p>        Perhaps that was why Snape was looking so angry as the teams marched onto the field, something that Ron noticed, too.</p><p>        “I’ve never seen Snape look so mean,” he told Hermione. “Look-they’re off- ouch!”</p><p>        Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. It was Malfoy.</p><p>        “Oh sorry, Weasley, didn’t see you there.”</p><p>        Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle.</p><p>        “Wonder how long Potter’s going to stay on his broom this time? Does anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?”</p><p>        Ron didn’t answer; Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at him. Hermione, who had all her fingers crossed in her lap, was squinting at Harry and Y/n.</p><p>        “You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?” said Malfoy loudly a few minutes later, as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. “It’s people they feel sorry for. See, there’s Potter, who’s got no parents, then there’s the Weasleys, who’ve got no money-- you should be on the team, Longbottom, you’ve got not brains.”</p><p>Neville went bright red but turned in her seat to face Malfoy.</p><p>“I’m worth twelve of you, Malfoy,” he stammered.</p><p>        Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle howled with laughter, but Ron, still not daring to take his eyes from the game, said, “You tell him, Neville.”</p><p>        “Longbottom, if brains were gold you’d be poorer than Weasley, and that’s saying something.”</p><p>        Ron’s nerves were already stretched to the breaking point with anxiety about Harry and Y/n.</p><p>        “I’m warning you, Malfoy-- one more word-”</p><p>        “Ron!” said Hermione suddenly, “Harry--”</p><p>        “What? Where?”</p><p>        Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood up, she crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry streaked toward the ground like a bullet.</p><p>“You’re in luck, Weasley, Potter’s obviously spotted some money on the ground!” said Malfoy.</p><p>Ron snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. Neville hesitated, then clambered over the back of his seat to help.</p><p>        “Come on, Harry!” Hermione screamed, leaping onto her seat to watch as Harry sped straight at Snape-- she didn't even notice Malfoy and Ron rolling around under her seat, or the scuffles and yelps coming from the whirl of fists that was Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle.</p><p>        Up in the air, Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches-- the next second, Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand.</p><p>        The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly.</p><p>        “Ron! Ron! Where are you? The game’s over! Harry’s won! We’ve won! Gryffindor is in the lead!” shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on her seat and hugging Parvati Patil in the crowd in front.</p><p>        Harry jumped off his broom, foot from the ground. He couldn’t believe it. He’d done it-- the game was over; it had barely lasted five minutes. As Gryffindors came spilling onto the field, he saw Snape land nearby, white-faced and tight-lipped-- then Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Dumbledore’s smiling face.</p><p>        “Well done,” said Dumbledore quietly, so that only Harry could hear. “Nice to see you haven’t been brooding about that mirror. Been keeping busy… excellent…”</p><p>        “Harry you did it!” Y/n jumped up from her broom and tackled Harry to the ground. “You really got the Snitch!”</p><p>        Harry and Y/n left the locker room alone sometime later to take their Nimbus Two Thousand’s back to the broom shed. They couldn’t ever remember feeling happier. </p><p>        Harry really did something to be proud of now--- no one could say he was just a famous name any more. The evening air had never smelled so sweet. They walked over the damp grass, reliving the last hour in their head, which was a happy blur: Gryffindors running to lift them onto their shoulders; Ron and Hermione in the distance, jumping up and down, Ron cheering through a heavy nosebleed.</p><p>        Y/n had reached the shed. She leaned against the wooden door and locked up at Hogwarts, with its windows glowing red in the setting sun. Gryffindor in the lead. They’d done it, they’d shown Snape…</p><p>        And speaking of Snape…</p><p>        A hooded figure came swiftly down the front steps of the castle. Clearly not wanting to be seen, it walked as fast as possible toward the forbidden forest. The duo’s victory faded from their minds as they watched. They recognized the figure’s prowling walk. Snape, sneaking into the forest while everyone else was at dinner-- what was going on?</p><p>        Y/n decided that going back to her room was the best thing to do while Harry decided to follow Snape. “Be careful out there, don’t fly too low and don’t get caught,” warned Y/n.</p><p>        “I know,” with that Harry was gone.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>        Y/n paced back and forth in front of the school doors. Finally, Harry was back, Y/n took his hand and walked with him inside.</p><p>        “Harry, where have you been?” Hermione squeaked.</p><p>        “We won! You guys won! We won!” shouted Ron, thumping the two on the back. “And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He’s still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he’ll be alright- talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone’s waiting for in you the common room, we’re having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens.”</p><p>        “Never mind that now,” said Harry breathlessly. “Let’s find an empty room you wait ‘til you hear this..”</p><p>        He made sure Peeves wasn’t inside before shutting the door behind them, then he told them what he’d seen and heard.</p><p>        “So we were right, it is the Sorcerer’s Stone, and Snape’s trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy- and he said something about Quirrell’s ‘hocus pocus-- I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through--”</p><p>        “So you mean the Stone’ sonly safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?” said Hermione in alarm.</p><p>        “It’ll be gone by next Tuesday,” said Ron.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Quirrell, however, must have been braver than they’d thought. In the weeks that followed he did seem to be getting pale and thinner, but it didn’t look as though he’d cracked yet.</p><p>        Every time the passed the third-floor corridor, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Y/n would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside. Snape was sweeping about in his usual bad temper, which surely meant that the Stone was still safe. </p><p>        Whenever Harry passed Quirrell these days he gave him an encouraging sort of smile, and Ron had started telling people off for laughing at Quirrell’s stutter.</p><p>        Hermione and Y/n, however, had more on their mind than the Sorcerer’s Stone. They had started drawing up study schedules and color-coding all her notes. Harry and Ron wouldn’t have minded, but Hermione kept nagging them to do the same.</p><p>        “Hermione the exams are ages away.”</p><p>        “Ten weeks,” Hermione snapped. “That’s not ages, that’s like a second to Nicolas Flamel.”</p><p>        “But we’re not six hundred years old,” Ron reminded her. “Anyway, what are you studying for, you guys already know it.”</p><p>        “What are we studying for? Are you crazy? Do you realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They’re very important, we should have started studying a month ago, I don’t know what’s gotten into us…” muttered Hermione.</p><p>        Unfortunately, the teacher seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione and Y/n. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter holidays weren’t nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones. It was hard to relax with Hermione and Y/n next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon’s blood or practicing wand movements. Moaning and yawning, Harry and Ron spent most of their free time in the library with them, trying to get through all their extra work.</p><p>        “I’ll never remember this,” Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. It was the first really find the day they’d had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming...</p><p>        Harry, who was looking up ’Dittany’ in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, didn’t look up until he heard Ron say, “Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?”</p><p>        Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat.</p><p>        “Jus’ looin’,” he said in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. “An’ what’re you lot up ter?” he looked suddenly suspicious. “Yer not still lookin’ fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?” </p><p>        “Oh, we found out who he was ages ago,” said Ron impressively. "And we know what that dog’s guarding, it’s a Sorcerer's St--”</p><p>        “Shhhh!” Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. “Don’ go shoutin’ abou it, what’ the matter with yeh?”</p><p>        “The are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact,” said Harry, “about what’s guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy--”</p><p>        “SHHHH!” said Hagrid again. “Isten-come an’ see me later, I’m not promisin’ I’ll te yeh anythin’, mind, but don’ go rabbitin’ about it here, students aren’ s’pposed ter know. They’ll think I’ve told yeh--”</p><p>        “See you later, then,” said Harry.</p><p>        Hagrid shuffled off.</p><p>        “What was he hiding behind his back?” said Hermione thoughtfully.</p><p>        “Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?”</p><p>        Y/n closed her eyes and tried to remember the layout of the library, “If I remember correctly that is the dragon section.”</p><p>        “No way, do you have the layout of the library memorized?” asked Harry.</p><p>        “I want to be able to find things without having to ask.” shrugged Y/n.</p><p>        Ron came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table.</p><p>        “Dragons!” he whispered. “Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper’s Guide.”</p><p>        “Hagrid’s always wanted a dragon, the told us so the first time we ever met him,” said Harry.</p><p>        “But it’s against our laws,” said Ron. “Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks’ Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It’s hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we’re keeping dragons in the back garden- anyway, you can’t tame dragons, it’s dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie’s got off wild ones in Romanian.”</p><p>        “But there aren’t wild dragons in Britain?” said Y/n.</p><p>        “Of course there are,” said Ron. “Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job shushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind has to keep putting spells on Muggles who’ve spotted them, to make them forget.”</p><p>        “So what on earth's Hagrid up to?” said Hermione.</p><p>        When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper’s hut an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called “Who is it?” before he let them in, and then the door quickly behind them.</p><p>        It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused.</p><p>        “So-- yeh wanted to ask somethin’?”</p><p>        “Yes,” said Harry. There was no point beating around the bush. “We were wondering if you could tell us what’s guarding the Sorcerer’s Stone apart from Fluffy.”</p><p>        Hagrid frowned at him.</p><p>        “O’ course I can’t,” he said. “Number one, I don’ know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn’ tell yeh if I could. That Stone’s here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts- I s’ppose yeh’ve worked that out an’ all? Beats me how yeh even know abou’ Fluffy.”</p><p>        “Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on around here,” said Y/n in a warm, flattering voice. </p><p>        Hagrid’s beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. “We only wondered who had done the guarding, really,” Hermione added on. “We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you.”</p><p>        Hagrid’s chest swelled at these last words. Harry and Ron beamed at the girls.</p><p>        “Well, I don’ s’ose it could hurt ter tell yeh that… let’s see… he borrowed Fluffy from me… then some o’ the teachers did enchantments… Professor Sprout-- Professor Flitwick-- Professor McGonagall--” he ticked them off on his fingers, “Professor Quirrell-- an’ Dumbledore himself did somethin’, o’ course. Hang on, I’ve forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape.”</p><p>        “Snape?”</p><p>        “Yeah--yer not sill on abou’ that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he’s not about ter steal it.”</p><p>        Harry knew Ron and the girls were thinking the same as he was. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything-- accept, it seemed, Quirrell’s spell and how to get past Fluffy.</p><p>        “You’re the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy. Aren’t you?” said Hagrid anxiously. “And you wouldn’t tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?”</p><p>        “Not a soul knows accept me an’ Dumbledore,” said Hagrid proudly.</p><p>        “Well, that’s something,” Harry muttered to the others. “Hagrid, can we have a window open? I’m boiling.”</p><p>        “Can’t, Harry, sorry,” said Hagrid. Harry noticed him glance at the fire. Harry looked at it, too.</p><p>        “Hagrid-- what’s that?”</p><p>        But he already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.</p><p>        “Ah,” said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, “that’s er…”</p><p>        “Where did you get it, Hagrid?” said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. “It must’ve cost you a fortune.”</p><p>        “Won it,” said Hagrid. “Las’ night. I was down in the village havin’ a few drinks an’ got into a game o’ cards with a stranger. Think he quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest.”</p><p>        “But what are you going to do with it when it’s hatched?” said Hermione.</p><p>        “Well, I’ve bin doin’ some readin’,” said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. “Got this outta the library-- Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit-- it’s a bit outta date, o’ course, but it’s all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, ‘cause their mothers breathe on ‘im, see, an’ when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o’ brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An’ see here-- how ter recognize diff’rent eggs-- what I got there’s a Norwegian Ridgeback. They’re rare, them.”</p><p>        He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn’t.</p><p>        “Hagrid, you live in a wooden house,” she said.</p><p>        But Hagrid wasn’t listening. He was humming merrily as he strokes the fire.</p><p>        So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut.</p><p>        “Wonder what it’s like to have a peaceful life,” Ron sighed, as evening after evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting. Hermione had now started making study schedules for Harry and Ron, too. It was driving them nuts.</p><p>        Then, one breakfast time, Hedwig brought Harry another note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: It’s hatching.</p><p>        Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut. Hermione wouldn’t hear of it.</p><p>        “Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?”</p><p>        “We’ve got lessons, we’ll get into trouble, and that’s nothing to what Hagrid’s going to be in when someone finds out what he’s doing--”</p><p>        “Shut up!” Harry whispered.</p><p>        Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. How much had he heard? Harry didn’t like the look on Malfoy’s face at all.</p><p>        Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology and in the end, Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid’s with the other three during morning break. When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the four of them dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest. Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited.</p><p>        “It’s nearly out.” He ushered them inside.</p><p>        The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it.</p><p>        They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath.</p><p>        All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn’t exactly pretty; Harry thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.</p><p>        It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.</p><p>        “Isn’t he beautiful?” Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon’s head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.</p><p>        “Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!” said Hagrid.</p><p>        “He’ll probably be three times his size in a week probably,” said Y/n as the baby approached her and began pressing its body against hers. The dragon curled itself around her neck and nudged itself into her neck.</p><p>        Hagrid was about to agree with her when the color suddenly drained from his face-- he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.</p><p>        “What’s the matter?"</p><p>        “Someone was lookin’ through the gap in the curtains-- it’s a kid-- he’s runnin’ back ter the school.”</p><p>        Harry bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance, there was no mistaking him. </p><p>        Malfoy had seen the dragon.</p><p>        Something about the smile lurking on Malfoy’s face during the next week made Harry and the other three very nervous. They spent most of their free time in Hagrid’s darkened hut, trying to reason with him.</p><p>        “Just let him go,” Harry urged. “Set him free.”</p><p>        “I can’t,” said Hagrid. “He’s too little. He’d die.”</p><p>        They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn’t been doing his gamekeeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor.</p><p>        “I’ve decided to call him Norbert,” said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. “He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where’s mommy?”</p><p>        “He’s lost his marbles,” Ron muttered in Harry’s ear.</p><p>        “Hagrid,” said Harry loudly, “give it two weeks and Norbert’s going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment.”</p><p>        Hagrid bit his lip.</p><p>        “I-- I know I can’t keep him forever, but I can’t jus’ dump him, I can’t.”</p><p>        Y/n suddenly turned to Ron. “Charlie,” she said.</p><p>        “You’re losing it, too,” said Ron. “I’m Ron, remember?’</p><p>        “No, not that! Charlie your brother, Charlie. In Romania studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!”</p><p>        “Brilliant!” said Ron. “How about it, Hagrid?”</p><p>        And in the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie to ask him.</p><p>        The following week dragged by. Wednesday night found Hermione and Harry sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open.</p><p>        Ron and Y/n appeared out of nowhere as they pulled off Harry’s invisibility cloak. They had been down at Hagrid’s hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate.</p><p>        “It bit me!” he said, showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. “I’m not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon’s the most horrible animal I’ve ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you’d think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby.”</p><p>        “I’ll patch you up to don’t worry about it, and for your quill holding, I’ll write your notes. Hagrid’s just experiencing parenthood,” said Y/n.</p><p>        There was a tap on the dark window.</p><p>        “It’s Hedwig!” said Harry, hurrying to let her in. “She’ll have Charlie’s answer!”</p><p>        The four of them put their heads together read the note.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Ron,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        How are you? Thanks for the letter-- I’d be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won’t be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn’t be seen carrying an illegal dragon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it’s still dark.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        Send me an answer as soon as possible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Charlie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S Y/n I would love to send you pictures of dragons. I think that the dragon bonded with you because it probably saw you as a mother figure, you probably made it feel safe.</em>
</p><p>        They looked at one another.</p><p>        “We’ve got the invisibility cloak,” said Harry. “It shouldn’t be too difficult-- I think the cloaks big enough to cover two of us and Norbert.”</p><p>        “I can bring someone with me too,” added Y/n. “It’ll help Norbert since he’s going to feel safer with me than with others.”</p><p>        It was a mark of how bad the last week had been that the other two agreed with them. Anything to get rid of Norbert-- and Malfoy.</p><p>        The was a hitch. By the next morning, Ron’s bitten hand had swollen to twice its usual size. He didn’t know whether it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey-- would she recognize a dragon bit? By the afternoon, though, he did not a choice. The cut had turned a nasty shade of green. It looked as if Norbert’s fangs were poisonous.</p><p>        Harry, Hermione, and Y/n rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Ron in a terrible state in bed.</p><p>        “It’s not just my hand,” he whispered, “although that feels like it’s about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me-- I’ve told her it was a dog, but I don’t think she believes me- I shouldn’t have hit him at the Quidditch match, that’s why he’s doing this.” </p><p>        “You couldn’t have known that you would be bitten by a dragon, don’t worry too much about it.” said Y/n comforting him.</p><p>        “It’ll all be over at midnight on Saturday,” said Hermione, but this didn’t soothe Ron at all. On the contrary, he sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat.</p><p>        “Midnight on Saturday!” he said in a hoarse voice. “Oh no oh no-- I’ve just remembered-- Charlie’s letter was in that book Malfoy took, he’s going to know we’re getting rid of Norbert.”</p><p>        Harry and Hermione didn’t get a chance to answer. Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and made them leave, saying Ron needed sleep.</p><p>        “It’s too late to change the plan now,” Harry told Hermione. “We haven’t got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Nerbert. We’ll have to risk it. And we have got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn’t know about that.” </p><p>        They found Fang, the boarhound, sitting outside with a bandaged tail when they went to tell Hagrid, who opened a window to talk to them.</p><p>        “I won’t let you in,” he puffed “Norbert’s at a tricky stage-- nothin’ I can’t handle.”</p><p>        When they told him about Charlie’s letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg.</p><p>        “Norbert are you misbehaving again?” asked Y/n from the outside. Norbert began making attempts to get to Y/n.</p><p>        “Hagrid, let me in. I think I can help.” Hagrid hesitated but decided it would be for the better. Y/n managed to calm the baby down and put it to sleep before going back to the castle.</p><p>        They would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say good-bye to Norbert if they hadn’t been so worried about what they had to do.</p><p>        It was a very dark, cloudy night, and they were a bit late arriving at Hagrid’s hut because they’d had to wait for Peeves to get out of their way in the entrance hall, where he’d been playing tennis against the wall. Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate.</p><p>        “He’s got lots o’ rats an’ some brandy fer the journey,” said Hagrid in a muffled voice. “An’ I’ve packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely.”</p><p>        From inside the crate came ripping noises that sounded to Harry as though the teddy was having his head torn off.</p><p>        “Bye-bye, Norbert!” Hagrid sobbed, as Harry and Hermione covered the crate with the invisibility cloak and stepped underneath it themselves while Y/n simply followed behind them with her cloak over her. “Mommy will never forget you!”</p><p>        How they managed to get the crate back up to the castle, they never knew. Midnight ticked nearer as they have Norbert up the marble staircase in the entrance hall and along the dark corridors. Up another staircase, then another-- even one of Harry’s shortcuts didn’t make the work much easier.</p><p>        “Nearly there!” Harry panted as they reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower.</p><p>        Then a sudden movement ahead of them almost drop the crate. Forgetting that they were already invisible, they shrank into the shadows, staring at the dark outlines of two people grappling with each other ten feet away. A lamp flared.</p><p>        Professor McGonagall, in a tartan bathrobe and a hairnet, had Malfoy by the ear.</p><p>        “Detention!” she shouted. “And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you--” the pair stopped when they saw Y/n.</p><p>        “Miss Zyat what are you doing out?” asked McGonagall.</p><p>        “I didn’t expect you to be here late at night professor. I am just going to map and label the stars for my muggle studies,” explained Y/n. The girl had brought her bag along filled with blank paper and ink for a scenario just like this one.</p><p>        “Very well. Have a good night, don’t stay up late.” with that Professor McGonagall left with Malfoy.</p><p>        The steep spiral staircase up to the top of the tower seemed the easiest thing in the world after that. Not until they’d stepped out into the cold night air did they throw off the cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again. Hermione did a sort of jig.</p><p>        “Malfoy’s got detention! I could sing!”</p><p>        “Don’t,” Harry advised her. Chuckling about Malfoy, they waited, Norbert had stopped thrashing in his crate when Y/n started singing to him.</p><p>        About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness. “Be nice to the boys, don’t go biting everyone you see. Can you boys tell Charlie to message me when Norbert gets to Romania,” asked Y/n.</p><p>        Charlie’s friends were a cheery lot. They showed the trio the harness they’d rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them. They all helped buckle Norbert safely into it and then the trio shook hands with the others and thanked them very much.</p><p>        At last, Norbert was going… going… gone. Y/n told Hermione and Harry that she was going to go to her room and with that, they turned around and turned back Y/n was gone.</p><p>~*~</p><p>        When Y/n got back to her room there was an unopened envelope from today. Picking it up as well as an apple, Y/n teared the envelope open.</p><p>    <em>    Dear sweetie,</em></p><p>
  <em>        Hey it's your favorite uncle, I just got off the phone with your family in America and it was decided that you are going to be staying with them during the summer since your aunt thinks you need better molding. I hope you are having a great time at school. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        With Lots of Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                #1 Uncle.</em>
</p><p><em>        Y</em>/n sighed before finishing her apple, she didn't mind going to America but she was hoping that her family would at least avoid using the word 'molding' since it made her feel uncomfortable. Finishing her night routine and went to bed with a worried mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Forbidden Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        When Y/n woke up she heard the news of Gryffindors lose but what she didn’t expect was for everyone to be so immature about it. “Absolutely ridiculous,” said Y/n out loud for the hundredth time as someone insulted Harry.</p><p>        During this whole situation, Y/n felt herself being upset.</p><p>        From being one of the most popular and admired people at the school, Harry was suddenly the most hated. “God Potter you really have to ruin this year didn’t you?” asked a third-year Gryffindor.</p><p>        Harry didn’t respond but Y/n ignored the male’s comment. “Let’s go, Harry, Ron.” as the trio walked away from the third year they ran into some Slytherins. Y/n and Harry went to Oliver Wood to resign from the team.</p><p>        “Resign?” Wood thundered. “What good’ll that do? How are we going to get any points back if we can’t win at Quidditch?”</p><p>        But even Quidditch had lost its fun. The rest of the team wouldn’t speak to Harry during practice, and if they had to speak about him, they called him “the Seeker.”</p><p>        “When you guys want to stop acting like immature kids then you can have your Chaser back.” Y/n had forced everyone to stay back after practice, she had called over another girl who played Chaser for her in their first game.</p><p>        “Until your guy's little episode or phase or whatever you want to call it, is over. I will not be part of the team, Wood you know how to contact me. Don’t expect to see me in the next practice, later Gryffindor Quidditch team, I have something to do so I’ll be busy.” with that Y/n was out. </p><p>        Hermione and Neville were suffering, too. They didn’t have as bad a time as Harry because they weren’t as well-known, but nobody would speak to them, either. Hermione had stopped drawing attention to herself in class, keeping her head down and working in silence.</p><p>        Harry was almost glad that the exams weren’t far away. All the studying he had to do kept his mind off his misery.</p><p>        He, Ron, Hermione, and Y/n kept to themselves, working late into the night, trying to remember the ingredients in complicated potions, learn charms and spells by heart, memorize the dates of magical discoveries and goblin rebellions… Then, about a week before the exams were due to start, Harry’s new resolution not to interfere in anything that didn’t concern him was put to an unexpected test. </p><p>        Walking back from the library on their own one afternoon, they heard somebody whimpering from a classroom up ahead. As he drew closer, he heard Quirrell’s voice. “No — no — not again, please —” It sounded as though someone was threatening him. Harry and Y/n moved closer. </p><p>        “All right — all right —” he heard Quirrell sob. Next second, Quirrell came hurrying out of the classroom straightening his turban. He was pale and looked as though he was about to cry. </p><p>        He strode out of sight; Hary and Y/n didn’t think Quirrell had even noticed them. He waited until Quirrell’s footsteps had disappeared, then peered into the classroom. It was empty, but a door stood ajar at the other end. </p><p>        Harry and Y/n were halfway toward it before they remembered what they’d promised themself about not meddling. </p><p>        All the same, he’d have gambled twelve Sorcerer’s Stones that Snape had just left the room, and from what Harry had just heard, Snape would be walking with a new spring in his step — Quirrell seemed to have given in at last. </p><p>        Harry went back to the library, where Hermione was testing Ron on Astronomy. Harry told them what he’d heard. “Snape’s done it, then!” said Ron. “If Quirrell’s told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell —” </p><p>        “There’s still Fluffy, though,” said Hermione. </p><p>        “Maybe Snape’s found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid,” said Ron, looking up at the thousands of books surrounding them. </p><p>        “I bet there’s a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog. So what do we do, Harry?” The light of adventure was kindling again in Ron’s eyes, but Hermione answered before Harry could. </p><p>        “Go to Dumbledore. That’s what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we’ll be thrown out for sure.”</p><p>        “Quirrell’s too scared to back us up. Snape’s only got to say he doesn’t know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor — who do you think they’ll believe, him or us? It’s not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore’ll think we made it up to get him sacked. Filch wouldn’t help us if his life depended on it, he’s too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he’ll think. And don’t forget, we’re not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That’ll take a lot of explaining.” Hermione looked convinced, but Ron didn’t. </p><p>        “If we just do a bit of poking around —” </p><p>        “No,” said Harry flatly, “we’ve done enough poking around.” He pulled a map of Jupiter toward him and started to learn the names of its moons. </p><p>        The following morning, notes were delivered to Harry, Hermione, and Neville at the breakfast table. They were all the same: Your detention will take place at eleven o’clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall. </p><p>        Professor McGonagall Harry had forgotten they still had detentions to do in the furor over the points they’d lost. He half expected Hermione to complain that this was a whole night of studying lost, but she didn’t say a word. </p><p>        Like Harry, she felt they deserved what they’d got. At eleven o’clock that night, they said good-bye to Ron in the common room and went down to the entrance hall with Neville. Filch was already there — and so was Malfoy. </p><p>        Harry had also forgotten that Malfoy had gotten a detention, too. “Follow me,” said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside. “I bet you’ll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won’t you, eh?” he said, leering at them. </p><p>        “Oh yes… hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me… It’s just a pity they let the old punishments die out… hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I’ve got the chains still in my office, keep ‘em well oiled in case they’re ever needed… Right, off we go, and don’t think of running off, now, it’ll be worse for you if you do.”</p><p>        “Filch, before you go Miss Zyat, will be going with you. She needs to collect plants and take pictures of the night sky.” it was Professor Sprout with Y/n standing beside her. Y/n had brought her leather <a href="https://www.thegeekgift.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/vintage_leather_backpack_02-500x500.jpg?x53467">bag</a> containing all her tools.</p><p>        Professor Sprout left Y/n with the group and headed back inside.</p><p>        They marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing. Harry wondered what their punishment was going to be. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn’t be sounding so delighted. </p><p>        The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, Harry could see the lighted windows of Hagrid’s hut. Then they heard a distant shout. </p><p>        “Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started.” Harry’s heart rose; if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn’t be so bad. </p><p>        His relief must have shown in his face, because Filch said, “I suppose you think you’ll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy — it’s into the forest you’re going and I’m much mistaken if you’ll all come out in one piece.” At this, Neville let out a little moan, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks. </p><p>        “The forest?” he repeated, and he didn’t sound quite as cool as usual. “We can’t go in there at night — there’s all sorts of things in there — werewolves, I heard.” Neville clutched the sleeve of Harry’s robe and made a choking noise. </p><p>        “That’s your problem, isn’t it?” said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. </p><p>        “Should’ve thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn’t you?” Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder. </p><p>        “Abou’ time,” he said. “I bin waitin’ fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione? What about you Y/n?” </p><p>        “I shouldn’t be too friendly to them, Hagrid,” said Filch coldly, “they’re here to be punished, after all.” </p><p>        “That’s why yer late, is it?” said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. “Bin lecturin’ them, eh? ‘Snot your place ter do that. Yeh’ve done yer bit, I’ll take over from here.” </p><p>        “I’ll be back at dawn,” said Filch, “for what’s left of them,” he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness. </p><p>        Malfoy now turned to Hagrid. “I’m not going in that forest,” he said, and Harry was pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice.</p><p>        “Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts,” said Hagrid fiercely. “Yeh’ve done wrong an’ now yeh’ve got ter pay fer it.” </p><p>        “But this is servant stuff, it’s not for students to do. I thought we’d be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he’d—” </p><p>        “—tell yer that’s how it is at Hogwarts,” Hagrid growled. “Copyin’ lines! What good’s that ter anyone? Yeh’ll do summat useful or yeh’ll get out. If yeh think yer father’d rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an’ pack. Go on.” Malfoy didn’t move. He looked at Hagrid furiously, but then dropped his gaze. </p><p>        “Right then,” said Hagrid, “now, listen carefully, ‘cause it’s dangerous what we’re gonna do tonight, an’ I don’ want no one takin’ risks. Follow me over here a moment.” He led them to the very edge of the forest. </p><p>        Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest. </p><p>        “Look there,” said Hagrid, “see that stuff shinin’ on the ground? Silvery stuff? That’s unicorn blood. There’s a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We’re gonna try an’ find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery.” </p><p>        “And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?” said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice. </p><p>        “There’s nothin’ that lives in the forest that’ll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang,” said Hagrid. “An’ keep ter the path. Right, now, we’re gonna split inter two parties an’ follow the trail in diff’rent directions. There’s blood all over the place, it must’ve bin staggerin’ around since last night at least.” </p><p>        “I want Fang,” said Malfoy quickly, looking at Fang’s long teeth. </p><p>“All right, but I warn yeh, he’s a coward,” said Hagrid. “So me, Harry, Y/n, an’ Hermione’ll go one way an’ Draco, Neville, an’ Fang’ll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we’ll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an’ practice now — that’s it — an’ if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an’ we’ll all come an’ find yeh — so, be careful — let’s go.” The forest was black and silent. </p><p>        A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path, and Harry, Hermione, Y/n, and Hagrid took the left path while Malfoy, Neville, and Fang took the right. </p><p>        They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver-blue blood on the fallen leaves. </p><p>        Harry saw that Hagrid looked very worried. “Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?” Harry asked. </p><p>        “Not fast enough,” said Hagrid. “It’s not easy ter catch a unicorn, they’re powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before.” They walked past a mossy tree stump. </p><p>        Harry could hear running water; there must be a stream somewhere close by. There were still spots of unicorn blood here and there along the winding path. </p><p>        “You all right, girls?” Hagrid whispered. “Don’ worry, it can’t’ve gone far if it’s this badly hurt, an’ then we’ll be able ter — GET BEHIND THAT TREE!” Hagrid seized Harry and Hermione and hoisted them off the path behind a towering oak. </p><p>        He pulled out an arrow and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire. The three of them listened. Something was slithering over dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. Hagrid was squinting up the dark path, but after a few seconds, the sound faded away. </p><p>        “I knew it,” he murmured. “There’s summat in here that shouldn’ be.” </p><p>        “A werewolf?” Harry suggested. </p><p>        “That wasn’ no werewolf an’ it wasn’ no unicorn, neither,” said Hagrid grimly. “Right, follow me, but careful, now.” They walked more slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound. </p><p>        Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved. “Who’s there?” Hagrid called. “Show yerself — I’m armed!” And into the clearing came — was it a man, or a horse? </p><p>        To the waist, a man, with red hair and beard, but below that was a horse’s gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. Harry and Hermione’s jaws dropped. </p><p>        “Oh, it’s you, Ronan,” said Hagrid in relief. “How are yeh?” He walked forward and shook the centaur’s hand. </p><p>        “Good evening to you, Hagrid,” said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. “Were you going to shoot me?” </p><p>        “Can’t be too careful, Ronan,” said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. “There’s summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter, Y/n Zyat, an’ Hermione Granger, by the way. Students up at the school. An’ this is Ronan, you two. He’s a centaur.” </p><p>        “We’d noticed,” said Hermione faintly. </p><p>        “Good evening,” said Ronan. “Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?” </p><p>        “Erm —” </p><p>        “A bit,” said Hermione timidly. </p><p>        “We’re learning lots! It’s really nice, there’s never a dull moment in Hogwarts,” said Y/n excitedly.</p><p>        “It’s nice to see an excited student,” Ronan said. He flung back his head and stared at the sky. </p><p>        “Mars is bright tonight.” </p><p>        “Yeah,” said Hagrid, glancing up, too. </p><p>        “Listen, I’m glad we’ve run inter yeh, Ronan, ‘cause there’s a unicorn bin hurt — you seen anythin’?” Ronan didn’t answer immediately. </p><p>        He stared unblinkingly upward, then sighed again. “Always the innocent are the first victims,” he said. </p><p>        “So it has been for ages past, so it is now.” </p><p>        “Yeah,” said Hagrid, “but have yeh seen anythin’ Ronan? Anythin’ unusual?” </p><p>        “Mars is bright tonight,” Ronan repeated, while Hagrid watched him impatiently. “Unusually bright.” </p><p>        “Yeah, but I was meanin’ anythin’ unusual a bit nearer home,” said Hagrid. “So yeh haven’t noticed anythin’ strange?” Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. </p><p>        At last, he said, “The forest hides many secrets.” A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only a second centaur, black-haired and - bodied and wilder-looking than Ronan. </p><p>        “Hullo, Bane,” said Hagrid. “All right?” </p><p>        “Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?” </p><p>        “Well enough. Look, I’ve jus’ bin askin’ Ronan, you seen anythin’ odd in here lately? There’s a unicorn bin injured — would yeh know anythin’ about it?” Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. </p><p>        He looked skyward. “Mars is bright tonight,” he said simply. </p><p>“We’ve heard,” said Hagrid grumpily. </p><p>        “Well, if either of you do see anythin’, let me know, won’t yeh? We’ll be off, then.” Harry and Hermione followed him out of the clearing, staring over their shoulders at Ronan and Bane until the trees blocked their view.</p><p>        “Never,” said Hagrid irritably, “try an’ get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin’ closer’n the moon.” </p><p>        “Are there many of them in here?” asked Hermione. </p><p>        “Oh, a fair few… Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they’re good enough about turnin’ up if ever I want a word. They’re deep, mind, centaurs… they know things… jus’ don’ let on much.” </p><p>        “D’you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?” said Harry. </p><p>        “Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what’s bin killin’ the unicorns – never heard anythin’ like it before.” They walked on through the dense, dark trees. Harry kept looking nervously over his shoulder. </p><p>        He had the nasty feeling they were being watched. He was very glad they had Hagrid and his crossbow with them. They had just passed a bend in the path when Hermione grabbed Hagrid’s arm. </p><p>        “Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!” </p><p>        “You guys wait here!” Hagrid shouted. “Stay on the path, I’ll come back for yeh!” They heard him crashing away through the undergrowth and stood looking at each other, very scared, until they couldn’t hear anything but the rustling of leaves around them. </p><p>        “You don’t think they’ve been hurt, do you?” whispered Hermione. “I don’t care if Malfoy has, but if something’s got, Neville… it’s our fault he’s here in the first place.” The minutes dragged by. </p><p>        Y/n had brought her wand with her and was prepared to take anyone down. “You brought your wand?” asked Hermione.</p><p>        “I’ve been learning dark spells in cases something bad happened or if one of the other students decided to pull some magic prank,” whispered Y/n.</p><p>        Their ears seemed sharper than usual. Harry’s seemed to be picking up every sigh of the wind, every cracking twig. </p><p>        What was going on? Where were the others? At last, a great crunching noise announced Hagrid’s return. </p><p>        Malfoy, Neville, and Fang were with him. Hagrid was fuming. Malfoy, it seemed, had sneaked up behind Neville and grabbed him as a joke. Neville had panicked and sent up the sparks. </p><p>        “We’ll be lucky ter catch anythin’ now, with the racket you two were makin’. Right, we’re changin’ groups — Neville, you stay with me an’ Hermione, Harry, Y/n, you go with Fang an’ this idiot. I’m sorry,” Hagrid added in a whisper to Harry, “but he’ll have a harder time frightenin’ you, an’ we’ve gotta get this done.” So Harry set off into the heart of the forest with Malfoy and Fang. </p><p>        They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. Harry thought the blood seemed to be getting thicker. </p><p>        Y/n was taking pictures of the forest as well as gently snipping at plants. There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Harry could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak. </p><p>        “Look —” he murmured, holding out his arm to stop Malfoy. Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. </p><p>        They inched closer. It was the unicorn alright, and it was dead. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves. </p><p>        Y/n ran to the unicorn and began inspecting its wounds. “I’m so sorry,” Y/n whispered as she pressed her forehead against the animal's head.</p><p>        Harry had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered… Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. </p><p>        Harry, Malfoy, and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal’s side, and began to drink its blood. “Y/n come back!” shouted Harry.</p><p>        Y/n looked down and saw the monster, the girl was frozen in fear. The monster pushed her down and bit the unicorn's side.</p><p>        “AAAAAAAAAARGH!” Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted — so did Fang. The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Harry — unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. </p><p>        It got to its feet and came swiftly toward Harry — he couldn’t move for fear. Then a pain like he’d never felt before pierced his head; it was as though his scar were on fire. </p><p>        Half blinded, he staggered backward. He heard hooves behind him, galloping, and something jumped clean over Harry, charging at the figure. The pain in Harry’s head was so bad he fell to his knees.</p><p>        It took a minute or two to pass. When he looked up, the figure had gone. A centaur was standing over him, not Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body. </p><p>        “Are you alright?” said the centaur, pulling Harry to his feet. “Yes — thank you — what was that?” The centaur didn’t answer. </p><p>        He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Harry, his eyes lingering on the scar that stood out, livid, on Harry’s forehead. </p><p>        “You are the Potter boy,” he said. “You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time — especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way. My name is Firenze,” he added, as he lowered himself onto his front legs so that Harry could clamber onto his back. </p><p>        There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty. “Firenze!” Bane thundered. </p><p>        “What are you doing? You have a human on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?” </p><p>        “Do you realize who this is?” said Firenze. “This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this forest, the better.” </p><p>        “What have you been telling him?” growled Bane. </p><p>        “Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?” Ronan pawed the ground nervously. </p><p>        “I’m sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best,” he said in his gloomy voice. Bane kicked his back legs in anger. </p><p>        “For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!” Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Harry had to grab his shoulders to stay on. </p><p>        Harry suddenly noticed that Y/n wasn’t here. “Firenze did you see Y/n?” asked the boy frantically.</p><p>        “No, I didn’t.” </p><p>        Y/n suddenly limped back into the forest with her wand drawn and blood covering her neck, left arm, and left leg. Firenze walked up to her “This must be the Zyat child.”</p><p>        “Are you hurt?” asked Harry.</p><p>        “Whatever that creature was tried to take me with it and when I shot at it the thing bit my neck and clawed at my shoulder.” The Centaurus went back to arguing.</p><p>        “You can climb on and I’ll take you out of the forest.” said Firenze</p><p>        “You still act like a mule?!” shouted Bane.</p><p>        “Do you not see that unicorn? Do you see the Zyat child's wounds?” Firenze bellowed at Bane. </p><p>        “Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must.” </p><p>        Firenze whisked around after he picked up Y/n’s injured body; with Harry clutching on as best he could, they plunged off into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them. </p><p>        Harry didn’t have a clue what was going on. “Why’s Bane so angry?” he asked.</p><p>        “What was that thing you saved me from, anyway?” Firenze slowed to a walk, warned Harry to keep his head bowed in case of low-hanging branches, but did not answer Harry’s question. </p><p>        They made their way through the trees in silence for so long that Harry thought Firenze didn’t want to talk to him anymore. </p><p>        They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped. </p><p>        “Harry Potter, Y/n Zyat do you know what unicorn blood is used for?” </p><p>        “No,” said Harry, startled by the odd question. “We’ve only used the horn and tail hair in Potions.” </p><p>        “That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn,” said Firenze. “Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips.” Harry stared at the back of Firenze’s head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight. </p><p>        “But who’d be that desperate?” Y/n wondered aloud. “If you’re going to be cursed forever, death’s better, isn’t it?” </p><p>        “It is,” Firenze agreed, “unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else — something that will bring you back to full strength and power — something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter Miss Zyat, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?” </p><p>        “The Sorcerer’s Stone! Of course — the Elixir of Life! But I don’t understand who —” </p><p>        “Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?” It was as though an iron fist had clenched suddenly around Harry’s heart. </p><p>        Over the rustling of the trees, he seemed to hear once more what Hagrid had told him on the night they had met: <em>“Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die.”</em> </p><p>        “Do you mean,” Harry croaked, “that was Vol- ” </p><p>        “Harry! Harry, are you all right? Oh my god! Y/n you’re hurt!” Hermione was running toward them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her. “I’m fine,” said Harry, hardly knowing what he was saying. </p><p>        “They’re just little scratches,” said Y/n. </p><p>        “The unicorn’s dead, Hagrid, it’s in that clearing back there.” </p><p>        “This is where I leave you,” Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. </p><p>        “You are safe now.” Harry slid off his back and Y/n jumped on her right foot. </p><p>        “Good luck, Harry Potter and Y/n Zyat,” said Firenze. “The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times.” He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Harry shivering behind him. </p><p>        Y/n had to leave to Madam Pomfrey’s room, the nurse was upset about Y/n’s constant injuries.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Through the Trapdoor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        In years to come, Harry and Y/n would never quite remember how they'd managed to get through their exams when they half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment. Yet the days crept by, and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door.</p><p>        It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti Cheating spell.</p><p>        They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tapdance across a desk.</p><p>        Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox- points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers.</p><p>        Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion.</p><p>        Y/n and Harry did the best they could, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in their forehead and wrist, which had been bothering them ever since their trip into the forest.</p><p>        Neville thought Harry had a bad case of exam nerves because Harry couldn’t sleep, but the truth was that Harry kept being woken by his old nightmare, except that it was now worse than ever because there was a hooded figure dripping blood in it.</p><p>        Maybe it was because they hadn’t seen what Harry and Y/n had seen in the forest, or because they didn’t have scars burning, but Ron and Hermione didn’t seem as worried about the Stone as the duo.</p><p>        The idea of Voldemort certainly scared them, but he didn’t keep visiting them in dreams, and they were so busy with their studying they didn’t have much time to fret about what Snape or anyone else might be up to.</p><p>        Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who’d invented self-stirring cauldrons and they’d be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out. When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Harry couldn’t help cheering with the rest.</p><p>        “That was far easier than I thought it would be,” said Hermione as they joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds. </p><p>        “It was, I guess we didn’t need to learn about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager.” agreed Y/n.</p><p>        Hermione always likes to go through their exam papers afterward, but Ron said this made him feel ill, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. </p><p>        The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows. “No more studying,” Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. “You could look more cheerful, Harry, we’ve got a week before we find out how badly we’ve done, there’s no need to worry yet.” </p><p>        Harry was rubbing his forehead while Y/n rubbed her sore wrist.</p><p>        “I wish I knew what this means!” he burst out angrily. “My scar keeps hurting-- it’s happened before, but never as often as this.”</p><p>        “Go to Madam Pomfrey,” Hermione suggested.</p><p>        “I’m not ill,” said Harry.</p><p>        “I’m always with Madam Pomfrey,” added Y/n. “I think it’s a warning… it means danger’s coming…” </p><p>        Ron opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of someone shouting Y/n’s name, it was Cedric. “Y/n!” shouted the teen as he waved his hands.</p><p>        “Cedric! Hi!” shouted Y/n as she waved back at him.</p><p>        Hermione smiled and told Y/n to go talk to him, “Is that okay?” Y/n asked the boys. Harry and Ron wanted to say no and that they wanted to keep hanging out with her but they knew Y/n really wanted to see him so they just nodded.</p><p>        Y/n ran towards the Hufflepuff, “Hey Cedric, I haven’t seen since you since the end of Christmas break.” </p><p>        “Yeah, um, did you like your gifts?” asked the male nervously.</p><p>        “Yeah, I really like it! Look I’m even wearing the bracelet.” said Y/n smiling as she showed him her right wrist.</p><p>        Cedric smiled happily, “I’m glad you like it,”</p><p>        “Yeah, I’ve been using the scented candles as well as the beanie and everything else. What about you? Did you like my gift?”</p><p>        “Yeah, they were great I really like the journal, I’ve been learning how to flower press. I carry the journal with me, want to see?” asked Cedric.</p><p>        “Sure,”</p><p>        Cedric pulled out the notebook from his bag and showed it to her. “Hey, you’re actually really good at this,” said Y/n as she touched the flowers gently.</p><p>        Cedric and Y/n decided to eat some food while they went over their holiday as well as their exams. The teens kept talking until it was passed dinner and almost bedtime. “Well I better go, I don’t want to be teased by the guys about where I’ve been this entire time,” said Cedric as he got up from the couch.</p><p>        “Okay, well it was nice catching up. Have a good night.” said Y/n as they were walked towards the ‘door’ (it was just a drawn on door on the wall), Cedric suddenly leaned down and gave Y/n a kiss on the cheek. The pair stared at each other before their faces were bright red. Cedric put his hand on the door and said “Hufflepuff common room, <em>Venefica.”</em></p><p>        When the boy disappeared Y/n realized what had just happened. “What… just… happened?” the girl started to smile and began squealing. “I have to tell Mione!” Y/n put her hand on the door and said “Gryffindor tower entrance, venefica.”</p><p>        “Mione!” said Y/n as she burst through the door, startling the trio. Y/n wrapped her arms around Hermione and began squealing.</p><p>        “You won’t believe what happened to me just know!” before she could say anything the trio stopped her and told her what they were planning on doing that night.</p><p>        “Better get the cloak,” Ron muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning. Harry ran upstairs to their dark dormitory. He pulled out the cloak and then his eye fell on the flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas. He pocketed it to use on Fluffy-- he didn’t feel much like singing.</p><p>        He ran back down to the common room but Y/n was gone.</p><p>        “Where’s Y/n?” asked Harry.</p><p>        “She said she needed to get something but that she’ll be back in a sec.” answered Ron.</p><p>        “We don’t have time!” whispered Harry.</p><p>        “Don’t worry I told you it wouldn’t take me long.” Y/n had changed into an <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f3/e3/70/f3e370b7d735e426db0aa40b337e217f.jpg">outfit</a> that they had never seen before.</p><p>        "Why are you dressed like that?" asked Hermione.</p><p>        "I've had this outfit prepared for fighting Voldemort," explained Y/n.</p><p>        “We’d better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all three of us-- if Filch spots on of our feet wandering along on its own--”</p><p>        “What are you doing?” said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he’d be making another bid for freedom.</p><p>        “Nothing, Neville, nothing,” said Harry, hurriedly putting the cloak behind his back.</p><p>        Neville stared at their guilty faces.</p><p>        “You’re going out again,” he said.</p><p>        “No, no, no,” said Hermione. “No, we’re not. Why don’t you go to bed, Neville?”</p><p>        Harry looked at the grandfather clock by the door. They couldn’t afford to waste any more time, Snape might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep.</p><p>        “You can’t go out,” said Neville, “you be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble.”</p><p>        “You don’t understand,” said Harry, “this is important.”</p><p>        But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate.</p><p>        “I won’t let you do it,” he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. “I’ll- I’ll fight you!”</p><p>        “Neville,” Ron exploded, “get away from that hole and don’t be an idiot--”</p><p>        “Don’t you call me an idiot!” said Neville. “I don’t think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!”</p><p>        “Yes, but not us,” said Ron in exasperation. “Neville, you don’t know what you’re doing.” </p><p>        He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight.</p><p>        “Go on then, try and hit me!” said Neville, raising his fists. “I’m ready!”</p><p>        Harry turned to Hermione and Y/n.</p><p>        “Do something,” he said desperately.</p><p>        “I’ve been wanting to try this spell out,” said Y/n as she took a step towards Neville. “No hard feelings Neville, gotta do something about him.” The girl gestured at Hermione to follow her lead.</p><p>        “Petrificus Totalus!” the girls cried, pointing their wands at Neville.</p><p>        Neville’s arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and fell flat on his face, stiff as a board.</p><p>        Hermione ran to turn him over. Neville’s jaws were jammed together so he couldn’t speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at them in horror.</p><p>        “What’ve you done to him?” Harry whispered.</p><p>        “It’s the full Body-Bind,” said Hermione miserably. “Oh Neville, we’re so sorry.” </p><p>        “We had to, Neville, no time to explain,” said Harry.</p><p>        “You’ll understand later, Neville,” said Ron as they stepped over him and pulled on the invisibility cloak.</p><p>        But leaving Neville lying motionless on the floor didn’t feel like a very good omen. In their nervous state, every statue’s shadow looked like Filch, ever distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them. At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs. Norris skulking near the top.</p><p>        “Oh, let’s kick her, just this once,” Ron whispered in Harry’s ear, but Harry shook his head. As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs. Norris turned her lamp-like eyes on them but didn’t do anything.</p><p>        Y/n patted Mrs. Norris’s head “Good night Mrs. Norris, sorry I didn’t mean to stay up late.” said the girl as she noticed that the cat was noticing the trio.</p><p>        They didn't’ meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves were bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.</p><p>        “Who’s there?” he said suddenly as they climbed toward him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. “Know you’re there, even if I can’t see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?”</p><p>        “Peeves what’re you doing to that carpet?” asked Y/n as she crossed her arms. </p><p>        “Nothing,” said the man giggling.</p><p>        “Did you know Peeves that Mr. Baron has his own reasons for being invisible,” said Y/n.</p><p>        Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs. </p><p>        “So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, Sir,” he said greasily. “My mistake, my mistake-- I didn’t see you-- of course I didn’t, you’re invisible-- forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir.”</p><p>        “We have business here, Peeves,” croaked Harry, playing along to Y/n’s act. “Stay away from this place tonight.”</p><p>        “I will, sir, I most certainly will,” said Peeves, rising up in the air again. “Hope your business goes well, Baron, I’ll not bother you.” and he scooted off.</p><p>        “Brilliant!” whispered Ron.</p><p>        A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor-- and the door was already ajar.</p><p>        “Well, there you are,” Harry said quietly, “Snape’s already got past Fluffy.”</p><p>        Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all four of them what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Harry turned to the other three.</p><p>        “If you want to go back, I won’t blame you,” said Harry. “You can take the cloak, I won’t need it now.”</p><p>        “Don’t be stupid,” said Ron.</p><p>        “We’re coming,” said Hermione.</p><p>        “We’re in this together,” added Y/n.</p><p>        Harry pushed the door open.</p><p>        As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog’s noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn’t see them.</p><p>        “What’s that at its feet?” Hermione whispered.</p><p>        “Looks like a harp,” said Ron. “Snape must have left it there.”</p><p>        “It must wake up the moment you stop playing,” said Harry. “Well, here goes…”</p><p>        He put Hagrid’s flute to his lips and blew. It wasn’t really a tune, but from the first note, the beast’s eyes began to droop. Y/n joined Harry but instead of playing an instrument, she began to hum quietly.</p><p>        Slowly, the dog’s growls ceased-- it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.</p><p>        “Keep doing it,” Ron warned the duo as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog’s hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads. “I think we’ll be able to pull the door open,” said Ron, peering over the dog’s back. “Want to go first, Hermione?”</p><p>        “No, I don’t!”</p><p>        “Alright.” Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog’s legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and opens.</p><p>        “What can you see?” Hermione said anxiously.</p><p>        “Nothing-- just black-- there’s no way of climbing down, we’ll just have to drop.”</p><p>        Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Ron to get his attention and pointed at himself.</p><p>        “You want to go first? Are you sure?” said Ron. “I don’t know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep.”</p><p>        Harry handed the flute over. Thankfully since Y/n was singing the dog wouldn’t stir. </p><p>        Harry climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom.</p><p>        He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Ron and said “If anything happens to me, don’t follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?”</p><p>        “Right, “ said Ron.</p><p>        “See you in a minute, I hope…”</p><p>        And Harry let go. Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down, and -- FLUMP. With a funny, muffled sort of thump, he landed on something soft. He sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant.</p><p>        “It’s okay!” he called up to the light the size of a postage stamp, which was the open trapdoor, “it’s a soft landing, you can jump!”</p><p>        Ron followed right away. He landed, sprawled next to Harry.</p><p>        “What’s this stuff?” were his first words.</p><p>        “Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it’s here to break the fall. Come on, Hermione!”</p><p>        The music stopped but the singing continued. Hermione had already jumped, she landed on Harry’s other side.</p><p>        “Where’s Y/n?” he asked.</p><p>        “I’ll be down in a second!” shouted Y/n from up above.</p><p>        The trio from down below could hear Y/n giggling and talking to Fluffy. “Alright Fluffy I’ll talk to you later, so be a good boy until I come back.” Then Y/n had landed next to Ron.</p><p>        “We must be miles under the school,” said Y/n.</p><p>        “Lucky this plant thing’s here, really,” said Ron.</p><p>        “Lucky!” shrieked Hermione. “Look at you both!”</p><p>        The girls leaped up and struggled toward a damp wall. They had to struggle because the moment they had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around their ankles. As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing.</p><p>        Hermione and Y/n had managed to free themselves before the plant got a firm them. Now they watched in horror as the two boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.</p><p>        “Don’t move!” Hermione ordered them. “I know what this is-- it’s Devil’s Snare!”</p><p>        “Oh, I’m so glad we know what it’s called, that’s a great help,” snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck. “Shut up, I’m trying to think how to kill it!” said Hermione. </p><p>        “Bluebell Flames,” said Y/n as she wiped out her wand and shot down the plants.  In a matter of seconds, the two boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from her bodies, and they were able to pull free.</p><p>        “Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Y/n,” said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping the sweat off his face.</p><p>        “Yeah,” said Ron, “and lucky Y/n doesn’t lose her head in a crisis.”</p><p>        “This way,” said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.</p><p>        All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and Harry was reminded of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, he remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the Wizards’ bank. If they met a dragon, a fully-grown dragon-- Norbert had been bad enough… </p><p>        “Can you hear something?” Ron whispered.</p><p>        Harry listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.</p><p>        “Do you think it’s a ghost?” </p><p>        “I don’t know… sounds like wings to me.”</p><p>        “There’s light ahead-- I can see something moving.”</p><p>        They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door. </p><p>        “Do you think they’ll attack us if we cross the room?” said Ron.</p><p>        “Probably,” said Harry. “They don’t look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once… well, there’s no other choice… I’ll run.”</p><p>        He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked.</p><p>        The other three followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn’t budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora charm.</p><p>        “Now what?”</p><p>        “These birds… they can’t be here just for decoration,” said Hermione.</p><p>        “Is it just me or do they look like winged keys?” asked Y/N.</p><p>        “You’re right!” shouted Harry. “Look! Broomsticks! We’ve got to catch the key to the door!”</p><p>        “But there are hundreds of them!”</p><p>        Ron examined the lock on the door.</p><p>        “Over there.” Y/n pointed at a large silver key that had a bent wing. Harry climbed onto the broom and went after the key.</p><p>        “We’ve got to close in on it!” Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. “Ron, you come at it from above-- Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down and I’ll try and catch it. Y/n be ready to throw the door open. Right, NOW!”</p><p>        Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upward, Y/n ran to the door with her hands on the doorknob, the key dodged them both, and Harry streaked after it; it sped toward the wall, Harry leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Ron and the girl’s cheers echoed around the high chamber.</p><p>        They landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door, Y/n took the key and opened the door.</p><p>        The next chamber was so dark they couldn’t see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, the light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.</p><p>        They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like a black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, where the white pieces. Harry, Ron, Y/n, and Hermione shivered slightly-- the towering white chessmen had no faces. </p><p>        “Now what do we do?” Harry whispered.</p><p>        “It’s obvious, isn’t it?” said Ron. “We’ve got to play our way across the room.”</p><p>        Behind the white pieces, they could see another door.</p><p>        “How?” said Hermione nervously.</p><p>        “I think,” said Ron “we’re going to have to be chessmen.”</p><p>        He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight’s horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.</p><p>        “Do we-- er-- have to join you to get across?” the black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other three.</p><p>        “This needs thinking about,” he said. “I suppose we’ve got to take the place of three of black pieces….”</p><p>        Harry and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Finally, he said, “Now don’t be offended or anything, but neither of you is that good at chess--”</p><p>        “We’re not offended,” said Harry quickly. “Just tell us what to do.”</p><p>        “Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you will be that castle.”</p><p>        “What about me?” asked Y/n.</p><p>        “You’re going to be the queen and I’ll be the knight,” said Ron.</p><p>        The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving the empty squares that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Y/n took.</p><p>        “White always plays first in chess,” said Ron, peering across the board. “Yes… look…” </p><p>        A white pawn had moved forward two squares.</p><p>        Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry’s knees were trembling. What if they lost?</p><p>        “Harry-- move diagonally four squares to the right.”</p><p>        Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.</p><p>        “Had to let that happen,” said Ron, looking shaken. “Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on.”</p><p>        Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black layers slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Harry and Hermione were in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.</p><p>        “We’re nearly there,” he muttered suddenly. “Let me think let me think…”</p><p>        The white queen turned her blank face toward him.</p><p>        “Yes…” said Ron softly, “It’s the only way…. I’ve got to be taken.”</p><p>        “No!” Harry and Hermione shouted.</p><p>        “That’s chess!” snapped Ron. “You’ve got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she’ll take me-- that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!”</p><p>        “But —” </p><p>        “Do you want to stop Snape or not?” </p><p>        “Ron —” </p><p>        “Look, if you don’t hurry up, he’ll already have the Stone!” </p><p>        There was no alternative. “Ready?” Ron called, his face pale but determined. “Here I go — now, don’t hang around once you’ve won.” He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. </p><p>        She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor — Hermione screamed but stayed on her square — the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he’d been knocked out. </p><p>        Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left. The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry’s feet. They had won. </p><p>        The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Y/n charged through the door and up the next passageway. </p><p>        “What if he’s —?” </p><p>        “He’ll be all right,” said Harry, trying to convince himself. </p><p>        “What do you reckon’s next?” </p><p>        “We’ve had Sprout’s, that was the Devil’s Snare; Flitwick must’ve put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell’s spell, and Snape’s.”</p><p>        They had reached another door. “All right?” Harry whispered. “Go on.” Harry pushed it open. </p><p>        A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.</p><p>        “I’m glad we didn’t have to fight that one,” Harry whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. “Come on, I can’t breathe.” He pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line. </p><p>        “Snape’s,” said Harry. “What do we have to do?” They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn’t ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. </p><p>        They were trapped. “Look!” Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked over her shoulder to read it: </p><p>
  <em>Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One among us seven will let you move ahead, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another will transport the drinker back instead, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two among our number hold only nettle wine, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore, To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>First, however, slyly the poison tries to hide </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You will always find some on nettle wine’s left side; </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Second, different are those who stand at either end, But if you would move onward, neither is your friend; </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fourth, the second left and the second on the right Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight. </em>
</p><p>        The girls let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that they were smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing. </p><p>        “Brilliant,” said Hermione. “This isn’t magic — it’s logic — a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven’t got an ounce of logic, they’d be stuck in here forever.” </p><p>        “But so will we, won’t we?” </p><p>        “Of course not,” said Y/n. “Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple.” </p><p>        “But how do we know which to drink?” </p><p>        “Give us a minute.” Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. </p><p>        At last, they clapped their hands. “Got it,” Hermione said. “The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire — toward the Stone.” Harry looked at the tiny bottle. </p><p>        “There’s only enough there for two of us,” he said. “That’s hardly one swallow.” They looked at each other. </p><p>        “Which one will get you back through the purple flames?” Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.</p><p>        “You drink that,” said Harry. </p><p>        “No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying key room, they’ll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy — go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I’m no match for him, really.” </p><p>        “But Harry — what if You-Know-Who’s with him?” </p><p>        “Well — we were lucky once, weren’t we?” said Harry, pointing at his scar and gesturing at Y/n. </p><p>        “We might get lucky again.” Hermione’s lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and Y/n, threw her arms around them. </p><p>        “Hermione!”</p><p>        “Harry, Y/n  — you’re a great witch and wizard, you know.” </p><p>        “I’m not as good as you,” said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him. </p><p>        “Me!” said Hermione. “Books! And cleverness! There are more important things — friendship and bravery and — oh Y/n —be careful! ” </p><p>        “You drink first,” said Harry. </p><p>        “You are sure which is which, aren’t you?” </p><p>        “Positive,” said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end and shuddered</p><p>         “It’s not poison?” said Harry anxiously. </p><p>        “No — but it’s like ice.” </p><p>        “Quick, go before it wears off.” </p><p>        “Good luck — take care.” </p><p>        “GO!” Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire. </p><p>        Harry and Y/n looked at each other, "We can do this, together just like that day." reassured Y/n.</p><p>        Harry took Y/n's hand, together they took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. </p><p>        They turned to face the black flames. “Here we come,” he said, as they drained the little bottle in one gulp. </p><p>        It was indeed as though ice was flooding their body. </p><p>        They put the bottle down and walked forward; Y/n's grip of Harry’s hand tightened in a worried manner.</p><p>        They braced themselves, saw the black flames licking their body, but couldn’t feel them — for a moment they could see nothing but dark fire — then they were on the other side, in the last chamber. </p><p>        There was already someone there — but it wasn’t Snape. It wasn’t even Voldemort.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Man with Two Facts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        It was Quirrell. </p>
<p>        “You!” gasped Harry. </p>
<p>        Quirrell smiled. His face wasn’t twitching at all. “Me,” he said calmly. “I wondered whether I’d be meeting you here, Potter.” </p>
<p>        “But I thought — Snape —” </p>
<p>        “Severus?” Quirrell laughed, and it wasn’t his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. </p>
<p>        “Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn’t he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?” Y/n couldn’t take it in. </p>
<p>        This couldn’t be true, it couldn’t. “But Snape tried to kill us!” </p>
<p>        “No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I’d have got you off that broom. I’d have managed it before then if Snape hadn’t been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you.” </p>
<p>        “Snape was trying to save me?” </p>
<p>        “Of course,” said Quirrell coolly. </p>
<p>        “Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn’t do it again. Funny, really… he needn’t have bothered. I couldn’t do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular… and what a waste of time, when after all that, I’m going to kill you tonight.” Quirrell snapped his fingers. </p>
<p>        Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry and Y/n. </p>
<p>        “You’re too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you’d seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone.” </p>
<p>        “You let the troll in?” </p>
<p>        “Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls — you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, I also didn’t expect Y/n to stumble across him. Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off — and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn’t even manage to bite Snape’s leg off properly.”</p>
<p>         “Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror.” </p>
<p>        It was only then that Harry realized what was standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised. This was the first time that Y/n had seen the mirror.</p>
<p>        “This mirror is the key to finding the Stone,” Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. </p>
<p>        “Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this… but he’s in London… I’ll be far away by the time he gets back…” All Harry could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him from concentrating on the mirror. </p>
<p>        “I saw you and Snape in the forest —” he blurted out. </p>
<p>        “Yes,” said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. “He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I’d got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me — as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side…” Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it. </p>
<p>        “I see the Stone… I’m presenting it to my master… but where is it?” Harry struggled against the ropes binding them, but they didn’t give. </p>
<p>        They had to keep Quirrell from giving his whole attention to the mirror. “But Snape always seemed to hate me so much.” </p>
<p>        “Oh, he does,” said Quirrell casually, “heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn’t you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead. But your dad Y/n, was really good friends with Severus so of course he is protective over you.” </p>
<p>        “But we heard you a few days ago, sobbing — we thought Snape was threatening you…” For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell’s face. </p>
<p>        “Sometimes,” he said, “I find it hard to follow my master’s instructions — he is a great wizard and I am weak —” </p>
<p>        “You mean he was there in the classroom with you?” Harry gasped. “He is with me wherever I go,” said Quirrell quietly. </p>
<p>        “I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it… Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me.” Quirrell shivered suddenly. </p>
<p>        “He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me… decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me…” Quirrell’s voice trailed away. </p>
<p>        The teens remembered their trip to Diagon Alley — how could they have been so stupid? He’d seen Quirrell there that very day, shaken hands with him in the Leaky Cauldron. Quirrell cursed under his breath. </p>
<p>        “I don’t understand… is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?” Y/n’s mind was racing. </p>
<p><em>        What I want more than anything else in the world at the moment</em>, she thought, <em>is to find the Stone before Quirrell does. So if I look in the mirror, I should see myself finding it — which means I’ll see where it’s hidden! But how can I look without Quirrell realizing what I’m up to?</em> They tried to edge to the left, to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around their ankles were too tight: they tripped and fell over. </p>
<p>        Quirrell ignored them. He was still talking to himself. “What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!” And to their horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself. </p>
<p>        “Use the kids… Use the kids…” Quirrell rounded on Harry. “Yes — Potter, Zyat— come here.” He clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding the duo fell off. Harry and Y/n got slowly to their feet. </p>
<p>        “Come here,” Quirrell repeated. “Look in the mirror and tell me what you see.” Harry walked toward him. </p>
<p><em>        We must lie</em>, they thought desperately. <em>We must look and lie about what I see, that’s all.</em> Quirrell moved close behind him. </p>
<p>        Harry breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell’s turban. He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again. </p>
<p>        They saw their reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at them. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. </p>
<p>        It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket — and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow — incredibly —they’d gotten the Stone. </p>
<p>        “Well?” said Quirrell impatiently. “What do you see?” Harry screwed up his courage. </p>
<p>        “I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore,” he invented. “I — I’ve won the house cup for Gryffindor.” </p>
<p>        “I’m married, I have a child. I’m happy,” answered Y/N. Quirrell cursed again. </p>
<p>        “Get out of the way,” he said. As Harry moved aside, he felt the Sorcerer’s Stone against his leg. </p>
<p>        Dare they make a break for it? But they hadn’t walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn’t moving his lips. </p>
<p>        “He lies… He lies…” </p>
<p>        “Potter, come back here!” Quirrell shouted. “Tell me the truth! What did you just see?” The high voice spoke again. </p>
<p>        “Let me speak to them… face-to-face…” </p>
<p>        “Master, you are not strong enough!” </p>
<p>        “I have strength enough… for this…” Harry and Y/n felt as if Devil’s Snare was rooting them to the spot. </p>
<p>        They couldn’t move a muscle. Petrified, they watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. </p>
<p>        What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell’s head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot. Harry would have screamed, but he couldn’t make a sound. </p>
<p>        Where there should have been a back to Quirrell’s head, there was a face, the most terrible face Y/n had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake. “Harry Potter… Y/n Zyat...” it whispered. </p>
<p>        Y/n tried to take a step backward but their legs wouldn’t move. “See what I have become?” the face said. </p>
<p>        “Mere shadow and vapor… I have formed only when I can share another’s body… but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds… Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks… you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest… and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own… Now… why don’t you give me that Stone in your pocket?” </p>
<p>        “Why did you attack me then?” asked Y/n when she found her voice.</p>
<p>        “You, my dear, are the… the essence of magic… if I drank your blood I would…. Feel better.”</p>
<p>        Y/n and Harry stumbled back, the girl stood in front of Harry to protect him.</p>
<p>        “Don’t be a fool,” snarled the face. </p>
<p>        “Better save your own life and join me… or you’ll meet the same end as your parents… They died begging me for mercy…” </p>
<p>        “LIAR!” Harry shouted suddenly. Quirrell was walking backward at them so that Voldemort could still see him. </p>
<p>        The evil face was now smiling. “How touching…” it hissed. “I always value bravery… Yes, children, your parents were brave… I killed your fathers first, and they put up a courageous fight… but your mothers needn’t have died… she was trying to protect you… Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain.” </p>
<p>        “NEVER!” Harry sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort screamed “SEIZE HIM!” and the next second, Harry felt Quirrell’s hand close on his wrist as Y/n felt someone grabbing her shirt.</p>
<p>        At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Harry’s scar; his head felt as though it was about to split in two; Y/n’s body began glowing and started to yell, struggling with all their might, and to their surprise, Quirrell let go of them. </p>
<p>        The pain in their body lessened — they looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone and saw them hunched in pain, looking at his fingers — they were blistering before his eyes. </p>
<p>        “Seize him! SEIZE HIM!” shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet landing on top of him, both hands around Harry’s neck — Harry’s scar was almost blinding him with pain, yet he could see Quirrell howling in agony. </p>
<p>        “Master, I cannot hold him — my hands — my hands!” shouted Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms — Harry could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny. </p>
<p>        “Then kill him, fool, and be done!” screeched Voldemort. Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse but suddenly there were hands wrapped around Quirrell’s neck.</p>
<p>        Harry, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell’s face — “AAAARGH!” Quirrell rolled off him, his face blistering, too, and then Harry knew: Quirrell couldn’t touch his bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain — his only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse.</p>
<p>        Harry jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tight as he could. Y/n kept herself tightly around Quirrell’s neck. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry and Y/n off — the pain in Harry’s head was building — he couldn’t see — he could only hear Quirrell’s terrible shrieks and Voldemort’s yells of, “KILL HIM! KILL HIM!” and other voices, maybe in Harry’s own head, crying.</p>
<p>        Y/n’s screams could also be heard, her body was burning brightly, Harry watched as Y/n’s hair grew longer and thicker than before. </p>
<p>        “Harry!” </p>
<p>        "Y/n!”</p>
<p>        They felt Quirrell’s body wrenched from their grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down… down… down…  </p>
<p>        Something gold was glinting just above Harry. The Snitch! He tried to catch it, but his arms were too heavy. He blinked. It wasn’t the Snitch at all. </p>
<p>        It was a pair of glasses. How strange. He blinked again. The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into view above him. </p>
<p>        “Good afternoon, Harry,” said Dumbledore. Harry stared at him. Then he remembered: “Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He’s got the Stone! Sir, quick —” </p>
<p>        “Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times,” said Dumbledore. “Quirrell does not have the Stone.” </p>
<p>        “Then who does? Sir, I —” </p>
<p>        “Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out.” Harry swallowed and looked around him. </p>
<p>        He realized he must be in the hospital wing. He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop. </p>
<p>        “Tokens from your friends and admirers,” said Dumbledore, beaming. </p>
<p>        “What happened down in the dungeons between you, Y/n, and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it.” </p>
<p>        “How long have I been in here?” </p>
<p>        “Three days. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried.” </p>
<p>        “But sir, the Stone —” </p>
<p>        “I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say.” </p>
<p>        “What about Y/n?” asked Harry, the boy began looking around and noticed her tiny body laying in the bed next to him but was covered by the mountain of candy.</p>
<p>        “She’s doing fine, but her hair is different,” answered Dumbledore. “Her hair has grown and became thicker.”</p>
<p>        “You got there? You got Hermione’s owl?” </p>
<p>        “We must have crossed in midair. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you.” </p>
<p>        “It was <em>you</em>.” </p>
<p>        “I feared I might be too late.”</p>
<p>        “You nearly were, I couldn’t have kept him off the Stone much longer –”</p>
<p>        “Not the Stone, boy, you — the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed.” </p>
<p>        “Destroyed?” said Harry blankly. “But your friend — Nicolas Flamel —” </p>
<p>        “Oh, you know about Nicolas?” said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. “You did do the thing properly, didn’t you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it’s all for the best.” </p>
<p>        “But that means he and his wife will die, won’t they?” </p>
<p>        “They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die.” </p>
<p>        Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry’s face. </p>
<p>        “To one as young as you, I’m sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all — the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them.” </p>
<p>        Harry lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling. </p>
<p>        “Sir?” said Harry. “I’ve been thinking… sir — even if the Stone’s gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who —” </p>
<p>        “Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself.” </p>
<p>        “Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort’s going to try other ways of coming back, isn’t he? I mean, he hasn’t gone, has he?”</p>
<p>        “No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share… not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time — and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power.” </p>
<p>        Harry nodded but stopped quickly because it made his head hurt. Then he said, “Sir, there are some other things I’d like to know if you can tell me… things I want to know the truth about…” </p>
<p>        “The truth.” Dumbledore sighed. “It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should, therefore, be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you’ll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie.” </p>
<p>        “Well… Voldemort said that he only killed our mother because they tried to stop him from killing us. But why would he want to kill us in the first place?” </p>
<p>        Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time. </p>
<p>        “Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day… put it from your mind, for now, Harry. When you are older… I know you hate to hear this… when you are ready, you will know.” </p>
<p>        And Harry knew it would be no good to argue. </p>
<p>        “But why couldn’t Quirrell touch us?” </p>
<p>        “Your mothers died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn’t realize that love as powerful as your mothers for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign… to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good.”</p>
<p>        Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill, which gave Harry time to dry his eyes on the sheet. When he had found his voice again, Harry said, “And the invisibility cloak — do you know who sent it to me?” </p>
<p>        “Ah — your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it.” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled. “Useful things… your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here.” </p>
<p>         “And there’s something else…” </p>
<p>        “Fire away.”</p>
<p>         “Quirrell said Snape —”</p>
<p>        “<em>Professor</em> Snape, Harry.” </p>
<p>        “Yes, him — Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?”</p>
<p>        “Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive.” </p>
<p>        “What?” </p>
<p>        “He saved his life.” </p>
<p>        “What?” </p>
<p>        “Yes…” said Dumbledore dreamily. “Funny, the way people’s minds work, isn’t it? Professor Snape couldn’t bear being in your father’s debt… I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father’s memory in peace…”</p>
<p>        Harry tried to understand this but it made his head pound, so he stopped. </p>
<p>        “And sir, there’s one more thing…” </p>
<p>        “Just the one?” </p>
<p>        “How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?”</p>
<p>        “Ah, now, I’m glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that’s saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone — find it, but not use it — would be able to get it, otherwise, they’d just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life.</p>
<p>        My brain surprises even me sometimes… Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bettie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one, and since then I’m afraid I’ve rather lost my liking for them — but I think I’ll be safe with a nice toffee, don’t you?” </p>
<p>        “I wouldn’t eat that,” said Y/n as she sat up groggily. </p>
<p>        Dumbledore smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, “Alas! Ear wax!”</p>
<p>        Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was a nice woman, but very strict. </p>
<p>        “Please Madam Pomfrey, you always let them come visit me why not this time?” begged Y/n.</p>
<p>        “Just five minutes,” Harry pleaded. </p>
<p>        “Absolutely not.” </p>
<p>        “You let Professor Dumbledore in…” </p>
<p>        “Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You both need <em>rest</em>.”</p>
<p>         “I am resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey…” </p>
<p>        “Oh, very well,” she said. “But five minutes only.” </p>
<p>        And she let Ron and Hermione in. </p>
<p>        “Harry!” Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around him again, but Harry was glad she held herself in as his head was still very sore, Hermione then turned around and gave Y/n a tight hug. </p>
<p>        “Oh, Harry, Y/n, we were sure you were going to — Dumbledore was so worried —” </p>
<p>        “The whole school’s talking about it,” said Ron. </p>
<p>        “What really happened?” It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumors. </p>
<p>        Harry and Y/n told them everything: Quirrell; the mirror; the Stone; and Voldemort. Ron and Hermione were a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places, and when Harry told them what was under Quirrell’s turban, Hermione screamed out loud. </p>
<p>        “So the Stone’s gone?” said Ron finally. </p>
<p>        “Flamel’s just going to die?” </p>
<p>        “That’s what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that — what was it? — ‘to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.’” </p>
<p>        “I always said he was off his rocker,” said Ron, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was. </p>
<p>        “So what happened to you two?” said Y/n. </p>
<p>        “Well, I got back all right,” said Hermione. “I brought Ron round — that took a while — and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall — he already knew — he just said, ‘Harry’s gone after him, hasn’t he?’ and hurtled off to the third floor.” </p>
<p>        “D’you think he meant you to do it?” said Ron. </p>
<p>        “Sending you your father’s cloak and everything?” </p>
<p>        “Well, ” Hermione exploded, “if he did — I mean to say that’s terrible — you could have been killed.” </p>
<p>        “No, it isn’t,” said Harry thoughtfully. “He’s a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don’t think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It’s almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could…”  </p>
<p>         “Also Y/n, what happened to your hair?” asked Ron.</p>
<p>        “Hm?” asked Y/n. Y/n grabbed her hair and saw what they meant, her hair was as long as her entire body and her amount of hair seemed to triple.</p>
<p>        “Oh, my body reacted weirdly to having Voldemort and Quirrell attacking me. I don’t know how to explain it.” answered the girl.</p>
<p>        “Yeah, Dumbledore’s off his rocker, all right,” said Ron proudly. “Listen, you’ve got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course — you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you — but the food’ll be good.” </p>
<p>        At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over. “You’ve had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT” she said firmly. </p>
<p>        After a good night’s sleep, Harry and Y/n felt nearly back to normal. </p>
<p>        “We want to go to the feast,” he told Madam Pomfrey as she straightened his many candy boxes. “We can, can’t we?” </p>
<p>        “Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go,” she said stiffly, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn’t realize how risky feasts could be. “And you have another visitor.” </p>
<p>        “Oh, good,” said Y/n. “Who is it?” Hagrid sidled through the door as he spoke. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. </p>
<p>        He sat down next to Harry, took one look at them, and burst into tears. “It’s — all — my — ruddy — fault!” he sobbed, his face in his hands. “I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn’t know, an’ I told him! Yeh could’ve died! All fer a dragon egg! I’ll never drink again! I should be chucked out an’ made ter live as a Muggle!” </p>
<p>        “Hagrid!” said Harry, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. </p>
<p>        “Hagrid, he’d have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we’re talking about, he’d have found out even if you hadn’t told him.” </p>
<p>        “Yeh could’ve died!” sobbed Hagrid. “An’ don’ say the name!” </p>
<p>        “VOLDEMORT!” Harry bellowed, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying. “I’ve met him and I’m calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it’s gone, he can’t use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, I’ve got loads…” Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, “That reminds me. I’ve got yeh a present.” </p>
<p>        “It’s not a stoat sandwich, is it?” said Harry anxiously, and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle. </p>
<p>        “Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. ‘course, he shoulda sacked me instead — anyway, got yeh this…”</p>
<p>        It seemed to be two handsome, leather-covered book. Harry opened it curiously. </p>
<p>        It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at them from every page were their mothers and fathers. </p>
<p>        “Sent owls off ter all yer parents’ old school friends, askin’ fer photos… knew yeh didn’ have any… d’yeh like it?” the duo couldn’t speak, but Hagrid understood. </p>
<p>        Harry and Y/n made their way down to the end-of-year feast alone that night. They had been held up by Madam Pomfrey’s fussing about, insisting on giving them one last checkup, so the Great Hall was already full.</p>
<p>        It was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin’s winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. </p>
<p>        A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table. When Harry and Y/n walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. </p>
<p>        They slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at them. </p>
<p>        Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away. “Another year gone!” Dumbledore said cheerfully.</p>
<p>        “And I must trouble you with an old man’s wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully, your heads are all a little fuller than they were… you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…</p>
<p>        Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two.” A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. </p>
<p>        Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight. “Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin,” said Dumbledore. “However, recent events must be taken into account.” The room went very still. </p>
<p>        The Slytherins’ smiles faded a little. “Ahem,” said Dumbledore. “I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes… “First — to Mr. Ronald Weasley…” Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn. </p>
<p>        “… for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points.” Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver.</p>
<p>        Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, “My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall’s giant chess set!” At last there was silence again. </p>
<p>        “Second — to Miss Hermione Granger… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points.” Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears.</p>
<p>        Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves — they were a hundred points up. “Third — to Mr. Harry Potter…” said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. “… for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points.” The din was deafening. </p>
<p>        Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points — exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup — if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point. Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.</p>
<p>        “There are all kinds of courage,” said Dumbledore, smiling. “It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I, therefore, award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom.” Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table.</p>
<p>        Harry, Ron, Y/n, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him.</p>
<p>        He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before. Harry, still cheering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn’t have looked more stunned and horrified if he’d just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him. </p>
<p>        “Which means,” Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, “we need a little change of decoration.” He clapped his hands. </p>
<p>        In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall’s hand, with a horrible, forced smile. </p>
<p>        He caught Harry and Y/n eyes and Harry knew at once that Snape’s feelings toward him hadn’t changed one jot. </p>
<p>        This didn’t worry Harry. It seemed as though life would be back to normal next year, or as normal as it ever was at Hogwarts. </p>
<p>        It was the best evening of Harry and Y/n’s lives, better than winning at Quidditch, or Christmas, or knocking out mountain trolls… they would never, ever forget tonight. </p>
<p>        Harry and Y/n had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. </p>
<p>        To their great surprise, both he and Ron passed with good marks; Hermione and Y/n, of course, had the best grades of the first years. Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one. </p>
<p>        They had hoped that Goyle, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he had passed, too. </p>
<p>        It was a shame, but as Ron said, you couldn’t have everything in life. And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville’s toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays (“I always hope they’ll forget to give us these,” said Fred Weasley sadly). </p>
<p>        Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bettie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King’s Cross Station. </p>
<p>        It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn’t attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles. </p>
<p>        “You must come and stay this summer,” said Ron, “all of you — I’ll send you an owl.” </p>
<p>        “Thanks,” said Harry, “I’ll need something to look forward to.” People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. </p>
<p>        Some of them called: “Bye, Harry, Y/n!” </p>
<p>        “See you, Potter! See you, Zyat!” </p>
<p>        “Still famous,” said Ron, grinning at him. </p>
<p>        “Not where I’m going, I promise you,” said Harry. He, Ron, and Hermione passed through the gateway together. </p>
<p>        “There they are, Mom, there they are, look!” It was Ginny Weasley, Ron’s younger sister, but she wasn’t pointing at Ron.</p>
<p>        “Harry Potter! Y/n Zyat” she squealed. “Look, Mom! I can see —” </p>
<p>        “Be quiet, Ginny, and it’s rude to point.” Mrs. Weasley smiled down at them. “Busy year?” she said. </p>
<p>        “Very,” said Harry. </p>
<p>        “Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley.” added Y/n.</p>
<p>        “Oh Ron about coming over, I won’t be able to go.” </p>
<p>        “Why not?” asked Harry.</p>
<p>        “I’m going to be going to America during the summer. Now that I have my first year over and my wizarding classes over I’ll be learning more muggle things in order to increase my work load.”</p>
<p>        “Wait you’re going to America for the whole summer?” asked Harry, dreading the idea.</p>
<p>        “Yeah, my family told me the day before we went against Quirrell so I didn’t have time to tell you all.”<br/>        “When are you leaving?” asked Hermione.</p>
<p>        “Y/n!” it was her uncle. “Let’s go, your flight should be leaving in an hour.” </p>
<p>        “Today,” Y/n hugged the trio before waving goodbye and leaving with her aunt and uncle.</p>
<p>        “Did you say goodbye to your friends?” asked aunt Claire.</p>
<p>        “Yeah,” </p>
<p>        “You mean yes?” asked Claire.</p>
<p>        “I mean yes,” said Y/n correcting herself. Manners were a huge thing in Y/n’s family, the reason Y/n was being sent to America was to polish her manners as well as her muggle education.</p>
<p>        “Very well let's go,” said Claire.</p>
<p>        Hisashi had put all of Y/n’s things into the trunk of the car before opening Y/n’s door, “Thank you, Uncle Hisashi.”</p>
<p>        As Y/n looked out of the window, she saw her friends waving at her, Y/n waved back before turning and facing the front of the car.</p>
<p>        The girl could already tell it was going to be a <em>long </em>summer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Second Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have published the second book, I will be posting it chapter by chapter rather than posting it all at once unlike the first book.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>